mi querido hermano
by kina-asper
Summary: Este verano Ferb empieza a entender sus sentimientos por Phineas y ese sentimiento lo lleva a ir a una academia en Inglaterra- Coments
1. confucion

El verano parece eterno, en este día en el que el sol brillaba detrás de unas pequeñas nubes y un viento refrescante pasaba por el vecindario, todo parece absolutamente normal... Pero en Danville lo que es normal para ellos puede ser lo más extraño del mundo, ¿Cuántas veces en la vida puedes ver a un hombre que parece farmacéutico saliendo volando desde el último piso de un edificio?

-¡TE ODIO PERRY EL ORNITORRINCO!

Desde la vetona rota se asoma un ornitorrinco con una expresión seria

- Grrr~ (Lo sé)

Mientras no muy lejos de hay había un par de niños con sus amigos, esos chicos eran nada más y nada menos que Phineas y Ferb en que en este día de verano crearon un nuevo invento, "Bazucas que lanzan globos de agua"

- ¡Toma Buford!

- *Splash* ¡Oye!

- ¡Ten esto, Baljeet!

- *¡Splash!* ¡HA!, ay no, mi ropa se lava en seco

- Bien, ahora solo quedan Isabella y...

Entonces sale Ferb desde los arboles y rápidamente tira del gatillo mojando tanto como a Phineas como a Isabella

- Jejejeje Creo que eres el ganador Ferb *Dejando su bazuca en el suelo*

- Fue divertido ^^ *También dejando la bazuca en el piso*

- Habla por ti *Dejando su bazuca con las demás y luego se sacude*

-: Bueno, a mi me pareció muy divertido *Igual que los demás*

Entonces fue cuando apareció Perry ya sin su sombrero

- Grrr~

- OH ahí estas Perry

Los chicos caminaron hacia su dirección sin fijarse que el Dr. Doofenshmirtz cayo justo en sima de sus bazucas llevándoselas rodando colina abajo

- ¡AUCH! ¡Estas cosas duelen!

Entonces llega Candace arrastrando a su madre hacia los chicos

- ¡Hay están mama! ¡Hicieron bazucas de globos de agua!

-: Hola niños

- Hola mama

Isabella, Buford, Baljeet: Hola

Candace volteo a ver a los niños y le dio un tic en su ojo derecho al notar que las bazucas habían desaparecido

Candace: Pero, pero, pero, pero, pero, pero, pero

- están muy mojados, vamos a casa para que se sequen

- Buena idea mama

Un día normal en Danville

Los niños subieron al auto y se fueron a casa pero la verdad es que las cosas estaban a punto de tomar un nuevo giro

Desde hace mucho que varias escuelas prestigiadas, institutos e incluso universidades se han fijado en los hermanastros, estos jóvenes han demostrado muchas veces que poseen una inteligencia que supera con creces lo normal, muchos de ellos han querido que ellos estuvieran inscritos pero ellos han rechazado esas propuestas ya que prefieren ir en grado por grado en la escuela, además aceptar una beca así consumiría mucho de su tiempo, tiempo que ellos usan para vivir esta clase de diversión con Isabella, Buford y Baljeet por ello decidieron no aceptar ninguna beca hasta que estuvieran la edad para entrar a la universidad

En el hogar de los Flyn, Phineas y Ferb estaban en su habitación tratando de secarse

- Ferb ¿alguna vez te has preguntado a donde se va Perry?

Ferb sacudió su cabeza en señal de negación

- Y tú qué dices Perry ¿a dónde vas todos los días?

- Grrr~ (es clasificado)

Mientras se secaban Ferb le prestaba mucha atención a Phineas, al movimiento de la toalla por de su cuerpo, a las gotas de agua que corrían lentamente por sus brazos y las que caían rápidamente por las puntas de su cabello, tenía una apariencia tan linda y atractiva, Ferb lo miraba con los ojos entre cerrados y con la boca un poco abierta, un suave rubor nacía en sus mejilla pero entonces al notar que lo miraba tan fijamente Ferb aparto la mirada rapidamente y continuo secándose; Desde hace mucho Ferb se había sentido extraño con Phineas, desde hace mucho tiempo, quería estar únicamente con él, en las noches lo miraba dormir deseando estar más cerca del, incluso ahora, ese sentimiento lo sentía claro y fuerte cuando lo miraba secándose, todo esto lo asustaba, no entendía por que se sentía así, al inicio pensó que era algo pasajero pero...

- ¡Niños! ¿Terminaron? ¡A comer!

- Genial, el almuerzo, te espero abajo Ferb

Phineas que ya estaba seco y vestido salió a almorzar, Ferb se quedo viendo por donde su hermanastro se fue, en ese momento un viento frio paso, Ferb sintió un escalofrió y mostro una cara de molestia, por más que lo pensara... No tenía una respuesta, "¿Por qué me estoy sintiendo así?" Le parecía casi una tontería, se sentó en la cama mientras se secaba el cabello, mientras lo hacía noto unas cartas en el mueble a lado de su cama, eran nuevas invitaciones a las academias de distintos países. Suspiro, estaba cansándose de su insistencia, en una de las cartas era de Inglaterra, era de la mas prestigiosa escuela de todo el pais, Ferb conocía bien ese instituto, en ese lugar solo tenían a prodigios, niños que dejarían en ridículo a cualquier adulto con su inteligencia, Ferb admitía que le interesaba ese lugar pero él y su hermano lo decidieron, no irían a esos lugares hasta que ellos lo decidieran

Al terminar de secarse se vistió y bajo a comer, se sentó a lado de Phineas y bebieron la sopa que les hizo su madre

- ¿Se divirtieron hoy niños?

- Mucho mama, Ferb gano la competencia de globos de agua

- Que alegría, te divertiste mucho ¿No Ferb?

- Mucho

- Pero mama, usaron unas bazucad para arrojarse globos de agua

Linda: Vamos, Candace ¿No crees que Phineas y Ferb son muy jóvenes para construir esas cosas?

Esos solo hicieron que el tic regresara y más fuerte que antes, rendida, apoyo su cabeza en la mesa, una vez más acusar a Phineas y Ferb había sido un fracaso total

En toda la cena Ferb mantuvo su mente ocupada, solo pensaba en Phineas, pensaba en todo lo que ellos habían hecho juntos en el verano, lo mucho que se habían divertido juntos pero más que nada, Ferb disfrutaba estar con Phineas aun que no estén contrayendo algo, estar cerca de el era lo más importante, sentado debajo del árbol o en su cuarto, quería estar cerca de el

Ahora que lo pensaba había sido así desde que eran pequeños, solo quería jugar con Phineas, quería verlo reír, verlo sonreír era algo maravilloso para Ferb luego empezó a recordar cuando conoció a Baljeet y a Buford, ya de pequeños Buford fastidiaba a Baljeet, no ha madurado nada desde entonces y luego... Conocieron a Isabella, Ferb sabía que ella estaba locamente enamorada de su hermano, lo sabía desde que la conoció, ella es una buena chica, es lista, generosa y muy hábil pero... Por alguna razón, a veces siente un extraño sentimiento de odio hacia ella pero solamente cuando ella trataba de acercarse a Phineas, detestaba que ella le hiciera ojitos a Phineas, por suerte Phineas es muy despistado como para darse cuenta de eso, Ferb no odia a Isabella pero... no quiere que este con su hermano, como amigos sabe que debería de intentar apoyarla pero...

- Termine, gracias mama, estuvo delicioso

La vos de Phineas trajo a Ferb devuelta a la tierra, vio como su hermano dejaba su plato en la casina pero en vez de ir a su cuarto se volvió a sentar

- ¿Por qué te vuelves a sentar Phineas? puedes retirarte

- No gracias papa, esperare a que Ferb termine

Ferb se sintió enternecido, que el hiciera estas cosas aun que fueran pequeñas por él, lo hacía muy feliz, lo cual lo confundía mas, ¿Por qué una cosa como esta lo llena de felicidad?

Decidió pensar en eso mas tarde y terminar de comer, cuando todos terminaron se retiraron a sus cuartos, era el atardecer, los hermanos Flyn-Fletcher decidieron pasar esta tarde tranquila en su cierto relajándose, Ferb leía un libro mientras que Phineas estaba tomando una siesta, también estaba Perry ahí, igual que Phineas dormía a los pies de la cama, Ferb trataba de concentrarse en su libro cuando de pronto se escucho el teléfono de Phineas, para no despertarlo Ferb tomo el teléfono del mueble y contesto por el

- ¿Hola?

- ¿Hola, Ferb?

- ¿Isabella? ¿A qué llamas?

- Bueno, quería llamar a Phineas para saber si él... Bueno, si el quería ir al cine conmigo ¿Le puedes pasar el mensaje?

Hay va, un intento más de querer estar con Phineas y tratar de enamorarlo, Ferb no pudo evitar fruncir el seño con esto, ¿Esta chica no se rinde?

- ...Se lo diré

- Gracias, adiós Ferb *Colgó*

- Si, adiós...

Son amigos, no rivales, espera... ¿Rivales? pero... ¿De qué?; En ese momento Phineas dio un pequeño ronquido llamando la atención de Ferb, vio el rostro dormido de su hermano, se quedo hipnotizado viéndolo, no podía pensar claramente solo, se veía tan tranquilo, prácticamente un ángel, era tan lindo... ¡Espera! ¡¿En que esta pensando?!

Se sobresalto por sus pensamientos y se aparto de Phineas, tenía la cara enteramente roja, ¿Por qué diablos se le vienen esas ideas? Trato de calmarse y se sentó en la cama, ese sentimiento que había tenido se hacía cada vez mas fuerte con cada día, cada vez que miraba sus ojos o veía su sonrisa o que estaba cerca de él, empezaba a preocuparse, esa ideas... la forma en que lo miraba, el hecho que odiaba que Isabella le gustara tanto Phineas... Esto es... no será...Amor...

-... Mi amor


	2. sentimientos

El sol empezaba a levantarse sobre Danville, un nuevo día comenzaba y Phineas lentamente se despertaba, lo primero que vio fue a Ferb recostado en su cama durmiendo cómodamente, pronto se dio cuenta que estaba aún con la ropa de ayer, nunca se despertó de su siesta del día anterior, lo curioso es que recordaba que se había quedado dormido encima de las sabanas pero alguien lo tapo con ellas, de seguro debieron arroparlo cuando dormía, pensó que probablemente fue su mama

Se levantó y se cambió de ropa, se fue del cuarto con cuidado para no despertar a su hermano, camino tranquilamente hacia la cocina, tal y como lo pensó no había nadie aparte de el despierto, por lo cual la cocina estaba vacía, saco una sartén y se preparó unos waffles para él y para Ferb, mientras hacia el desayuno pensaba en lo que harían hoy, Phineas siempre ha pensado que la imaginación no tiene límites para nadie y para él y Ferb eso no podía ser más cierto, mientras pensaba en eso recordaba sus viejos proyectos, los veranos que ha pasado a lado de Ferb han sido inmemoriales, recuerda que antes de conocerlo no había nadie con quien estar, encontrar a alguien que creara inventos junto a él no era una tarea sencilla, ningún niño poseía un intelecto para crear maquinaria como el pero cuando Ferb entro en su vida, cada día ha sido increíble, con sus inventos, los juegos y también le encanta divertirse con Isabella, Buford y Baljeet, sin duda ama la vida que tiene ahora

-Ya están listos

Con dos bandejas en las manos subió las escaleras con mucho cuidado, por suerte dejo la puerta medio abierta así que entro de espalda asegurándose que la comida no se callera, al entrar descubrió a Ferb sentado en su cama frotándose los ojos, recién se había despertado

-Buenos días Ferb

-¿Eh? Buenos días Phineas

- Ten, te hice el desayuno

Dejo la bandeja en la cama de Ferb, el peli-verde vio la comida, se veía deliciosa, tomo el tenedor y probo un poco, sabia completamente delicioso, Phineas cocinaba muy bien, todo lo que hacía el pelirrojo era increíble y no lo decía solo por el desayuno, desde que lo conoce Phineas lo ha sorprendido con su inteligencia y más

-¿Qué te parece?

-Esta delicioso, muchas gracias Phineas

Le regalo una suave sonrisa agradeciéndole la comida, Phineas le devolvió la sonrisa feliz de que a Ferb le gustase lo que cocino, a Ferb le encantaría comer la comida preparada por Phineas siempre

- Grrrrrr~

- Oh buenos días Perry, ven de seguro querrás aire fresco, vuelvo en un segundo Ferb

Phineas tomo a Perry entre sus brazos y se retiró, ya estando solo Ferb se puso a pensar en lo de ayer, su cabeza se llenó de tantas preguntas confusión y dudas que se quedó dormido por el cansancio, ¿Sera posible? ¿Que este enamorado de Phineas? pero... Son hermanos, es imposible... pero claro... son medio-hermanos después de todo, no hay lasos de sangre pero... ¿Cómo lo tomarían sus padres? además, ambos son chicos ¿Cómo reaccionarían los demás? Esto lo preocupaba mucho pero... pero entendía que sentía algo muy especial por Phineas, ese algo aun que le parecía increíble de creer era amor, empezó a sonrojarse mientras pensaba en todo esto, dejo la bandeja a un lado y se levantó de la cama, camino hacia la ventana para ver a Phineas en el patio recostado en el suelo disfrutando de los recientes rallos del sol mientras Perry se sentaba a su lado, no estaba seguro de que a ser, de pronto vio a alguien acercándose hacia la puerta del patio

-Hola Phineas ¿Que estás haciendo?

- Estoy pensando que hacer hoy

El peli-rojo le sonrió a la joven niña pensando que tal vez ella le daría una idea de que hacer, desde la ventana los veía, he allí otra razón de la cual estar completamente inseguro de esto, Isabella y Ferb son buenos amigos, esto podría afectar horriblemente su amistad pero tampoco quería que Phineas estuviera con alguien más, este sentimiento puede provocar problemas con más de una persona, su preocupación solo hizo que tuviera una jaqueca por tantas ideas a la vez, se recostó en la cama y enterró su rostro con la almohada tratando de no pensar más

-Bueno... tal vez hoy... puedas, digo, podamos ir al cine juntos

Isabella se sonrojaba suavemente mientras trataba de invitar a Phineas, al joven chico le extraño un poco esa invitación pero hace tiempo que no iba a ver una película

-Está bien

-¿EN SERIO?

De la emoción por esas palabras la chica exploradora casi parecía que se le iban a explotar sus insignias por la pura emoción

- Si, solo voy por Ferb y nos iremos

Su enorme sonrisa fue remplazada por tic igual al de Candace, ella sabe perfectamente que Phineas no sabe nada de romance, por desgracia

- De hecho Phineas, me refería solo a ti y a mí

- ¿ah? ¿Por qué solo los dos?

- Es que... solo tengo dos boletos así que...

- Entiendo

Ir solo al cine con Isabella le parecía un poco raro pero pensó que sería bueno pasar un día con su vieja amiga, aun que lamentaba mucho que Ferb no pudiese acompañarlo, son muy pocas las veces en que están separados

- Ok, iremos al cine pero primero le avisare a Ferb

-Claro, Phineas

Mientras el chico entraba a la casa y dejaba a Isabella sola ella salto de la alegría chillando sin poder creer que Phineas Flynn había dicho que iría al cine con ella

- No puedo creerlo, ok Isabella relájate, esta es tu gran oportunidad, no puedes desperdiciarla

Por la cocina se encontró a sus padres recién levantados y les pregunto si podía acompañar a Isabella al cine, los dos se conmovieron pensando que era la primera cita de su pequeño

- Claro que puedes ir con Isabella al cine hijo

-Diviértete mucho

-Claro mama, gracias

El pelirrojo corrió por las escaleras a hablar con Ferb, mientras sus padres se preparaban su desayuno

Cuando entro al cuarto, Ferb se estaba poniendo la camiseta, cuando el peli verde noto a su hermano en la puerta solo lo saludo con la mano

-Hola Ferb, sabes, Isabella me invito al cine a ver una película, ¿Está bien?

Ferb no dijo nada ni mostro expresión es su rostro, solo miro a su hermano y luego subió su mano, mostrando su pulgar en alto e forma de decir "OK"

- Muy bien, te veré más tarde, adiós Ferb

Phineas salió de ahí manteniendo su relajada sonrisa yendo al patio con Isabella pero cuando Ferb se quedó solo sintió como lentamente fruncía el ceño, se llenaba de ira y celos, apretó lentamente los dientes, su calma se perdía rápidamente al ver que Isabella logro tener una cita con su hermano, trato de calmarse respirando profundamente pero eso no disminuyo su frustración, ese sentimiento le impedía pensar calmadamente pero aun así trato de tragarse esos sentimientos negativos

Iba a la cocina a dejar su bandeja, cuando llego vio a sus padres y Candace, estaban comiendo en la mesa

- Buenos días hijo

- buenos días

Su voz tenía un tono de "Que nadie me hable" pero nadie lo noto ya que lo dijo casi en susurro

- Entonces Phineas e Isabella fueron al cine ¿Eh?

- Correcto Candace, creo que nuestro Phineas ya está creciendo

- Imagínense, la primera cita de mi bebe, sabía que Isabella y el harían una linda parejita

La familia Flyn-Flecher conversaban orgullosos de como su querido hijo finalmente se daba cuenta de lo que sentía Isabella, pero ignoraban por completo que cada una de sus palabras alimentaban los celos de Ferb

-¿Creen que reciba su primer beso?

Fue suficiente, soltó la bandeja y salió corriendo por la puerta principal

-Ferb ¡Ferb! ¿A dónde vas?

Corrió a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, su mente se apagó y se guio solo por sus sentimientos, no permitirá que esto pase


	3. desastre

Caminaron tranquilamente por la acera en camino al cine, Phineas solo pensaba en lo divertido que sería la película, sin darse cuenta que Isabella no paraba verlo, ni un perro babea más por un filete que esa niña por Phineas, su cabeza se llenó de ideas de enamorados, citas en restaurantes elegantes, regalos, bodas, hijos, nietos etc., etc.

Rayos, prácticamente ella planeo la vida de Phineas por él, se metió automáticamente a "Phineas-Landia" con todos esos pensamientos.

-Oye Isabella ¿Cómo es la película que iremos a ver?

Ni la propia voz de Phineas trajo de vuelta a Isabella de su fantasía, el pelirrojo solo la vio con cara de extrañado por la inmensa sonrisa que ella tenía mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos, a veces Isabella era algo extraña.

Cuando llegaron al cine, Phineas fue a comprar los boletos y Isabella fue a ver las carteleras de las demás películas, admiraba una en especial, la imagen era de un joven que era abrasado por una chica mientras que en el fondo habían varios rostros de personas que los miraban con desprecio, ella le parecía tan romántico, un par de enamorados, que entregaban su corazón el uno al otro pero con barias personas que se oponen a su amor, soñaba despierta nuevamente, vivir una historia tan romántica y con tanto drama seria increíble según ella.

-Que romántico.

-Ya tengo los boletos.

-¿Ah? Qué bien, entremos.

Mientras ellos entraban a la sala de cine unas calles de ahí estaba un chico británico corriendo lo más rápido que podía hacia el cine, le estaba exigiendo tanto a sus piernas que le empezaba a doler.

-*respira* *respira* ¡Phineas!

No dejaría que Isabella se saliera con la suya y estuviera con Phineas, lo único en que pensaba era alejar a esa exploradora de su amado hermano, una parte de él trataba de decirle que se calmara y lo pensara bien pero su miedo de que Isabella lograra que Phineas la quisiese era demasiada como para a ser pensar racionalmente.

En cuanto llego al cine busco con la mirada a Phineas e Isabella pero no los vio por ninguna parte, de seguro ya entraron, trato de pensar en que sala entraron ¿Qué película vería Isabella con Phineas? Sin duda una romántica, fue rápidamente a la boletería pero la fila iba a demorarlo.

Mientras en la sala la película ya había comenzado, Phineas veía la pantalla con atención mientras que Isabella se imaginaba que los protagonistas de esa película eran ella y su queridísimo Phineas, esta chica vive en sus fantasías, sueños con el nombre PHINEAS FLYN por todas partes, lo más seguro es que debe tener un altar del peli-rojo en su cuarto.

Fue entonces que entraron a la sala Coltrain y Stacy, buscaban donde sentarse cuando notaron a ciertos niñitos que conocen.

-Phineas, Isabella.

-¿Stacy, Coltrain? Por aquí.

Claro que para no molestar a los demás que miraban la película hablaban en susurro pero movían las manos para hacerse notar.

-Que gran coincidencia ¿No creen?

-Sí, Obviamente están en una cito ¿no?

-Acertaste

Sta-¿Podemos sentarnos con...?

Antes de que Stacy terminara su frase ella y Coltrain recibieron una mirada acecina de Isabella.

"Interrumpan en NUESTRA cita y se arrepentirán"

Phineas se extrañó enormemente en ver la cara de asustados que de pronto tuvieron Stacy y Coltrain.

-Stacy mejor... vayámonos a buscar nuestros asientos...

-Sí, vámonos.

Isabella no quería ser ruda con ellos pero había esperado este momento demasiado como para dejar que ellos lo arruinasen.

-¿No crees que Stacy y Coltrain se veían algo raros?

-En lo absoluto.

Ella solo le mostro una dulce sonrisa como siempre y prosiguieron viendo la película.

Ferb llego a tiempo para ver a la mejor amiga de su hermana y a su novio alejarse de los asientos donde estaban Phineas e Isabella, estaba bastante agitado por la carrera que había hecho desde su casa, mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración buscaba un asiento libre, uno que estuviera lo más cerca posible de esos dos y encontró uno que estaba un par de filas detrás de ellos.

Después de un rato Isabella poso su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Phineas, el niño no dijo ni hizo nada con eso, estaba demasiado concentrado en la película como para notar lo que hacía Isabella, para la morena esto era maravilloso, estar allí pegada a Phineas era un sueño hecho realidad.

Mientras que ella vivía un sueño Ferb tenía una pesadilla, le hervía la sangre ver a Isabella estando tan pegada a su Phineas y que él no hiciera algo al respecto lo ponía terriblemente triste, le encantaría separar a esos dos en ese preciso instante pero no podía hacer una escena en frente de todas esas personas, miro el suelo, no quería verlos.

-Esto es muy romántico ¿no crees?

-¿Eh? Perdona ¿Dijiste algo?

Que no la haya escuchado si fue molesto pero el hecho de estar pegada a él lo compensaba, por ahora.

Isabella logro ver desde su asiento a Stacy y Coltrain, ambos se veían tal felices juntos, se miraban más el uno al otro que la misma película, Stacy le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a Coltrain, eso hizo que Isabella diera una sonrisa tierna, deseando ver esa misma sonrisa de Coltrain en Phineas, ella también le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, esta vez Phineas si reacciono.

-¿Isabella?

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

La morena no dijo nada, de hecho ella había hecho eso solo por mero capricho de ver a Phineas con una sonrisa como la de Coltrain al ser besado por su novia.

-Bueno... eh... Iré por unos bocadillos.

Pronto ella se levantó y se fue de ahí, Phineas no le desagrado el beso pero tampoco sintió algo, lo vio solamente como un gesto común de amistad pero aun así le pareció raro que Isabella hiciera eso.

Ferb sintió como le hervía la sangre al ver ese beso, apretó los dientes tan fuerte que parecía que se iban a romper, rápidamente el también salió de la sala, llego a escuchar que Isabella iría por comida y Ferb quería llegar antes para darle a Isabella una "Sorpresita" llego primero que ella pero solo tenía unos segundos antes de que ella apareciera, se deshizo del que atendía el puesto diciéndole que el gerente lo estaba buscando, se fue corriendo a buscarlo mientras Ferb empezó a sabotear las maquinas, la máquina de palomitas, la expendedora de bebidas y aflojo los tornillos del anaquel de dulces, deseo hacer más pero se acercaba Isabella y rápidamente salió de allí antes de que ella lo viera, le extraño no ver al encargado del puesto pero en ese mismo momento apareció el mismísimo gerente.

-Oigan ¿Dónde está mi empleado? ¿Necesitas algo pequeña?

-Sí, ¿Podría atenderme por favor?

-Por supuesto.

Ferb estaba escondido y ansioso de que todo comenzara, primero el gerente le iba servir las palomitas de maíz pero en cuanto encendió la maquina inmediatamente se volvió loca, lanzaba la mantequilla y las palomitas por todas partes ensuciando tanto como al gerente como a Isabella que trato de protegerse cubriéndose con sus brezos pero entonces ese hombre se resbalo con la mantequilla y accidentalmente encendió la máquina de bebidas y como una regadera mojo a los dos, esa máquina tenía 10 sabores de bebidas diferentes y todo se le echó encima a Isabella y para rematar Ferb tomo un envoltorio del piso y la arrugo hasta hacerla como una pelota y la lanzo hacia el anaquel, por los tornillos flojos era sumamente delicado hasta el más ligero golpe echaría todo abajo y por desgracia eso mismo ocurrió.

Claro que todo esto creo demasiado alboroto, las personas de las salas cercanas dejaron de lado sus película y salieron a ver qué pasaba incluyendo al mismo Phineas, en cuanto salió lo que vio fue terrible, todo el mundo se reía como loco viendo a la pobre de Isabella ahí completamente sucia, las palomitas de maíz se quedaron pegadas en su cabello, la mantequilla caliente y las bebidas se mesclaron dejando su cabello, piel y toda su ropa sumamente pegajosa, y todos las caramelos estaban pegados por todas partes, todo el mundo la miraba y se morían de la risa, Phineas estaba atónito por todo esto.

Humillada y avergonzada Isabella salió de ahí estallando en lágrimas corriendo lo más rápido posible para que nadie más la viera, Phineas salió corriendo tras de ella, pronto todos regresaron a las salas y los encargados ayudaron al gerente y empezaron a limpiar el desastre.

En cuanto a Ferb, el jamás había hecho algo como esto y no podía sentirse peor que ahora, ver a Isabella siendo humillada de esa manera y que saliera corriendo ha sido horrible, se maldijo a sí mismo por lo que había hecho, salió del cine tranquilamente, camino por diferentes caminos que ni conocía, no quería ir a casa, no quería ir a su calle por temor de encontrarse a Isabella o a Phineas, no sabía que haría si los viera, no tenía el valor de encararlos.

La culpa se lo estaba comiendo vivo, se sentía terrible, "Lo siento Isabella, lo siento Phineas" era lo único en lo que pensaba, los celos es un sentimiento egoísta y cruel, Ferb ya lo entendía, el cariño que sentía por Phineas no era un sentimiento de amigos pero tampoco de hermanos... Lo amaba, lo quería aún más de lo que alguien como Isabella o cualquier otra chica pudiese quererlo pero ese era el problema, sus celos provocaron esto, lastimo a una amiga muy cercana a él, no quería hacer algo como eso nunca más, además... Phineas lo veía como nada más que su hermano, su compañero en gigantescos proyecto que tenían cada día.

No podía estar cerca de él sabiendo que nunca lo vería como más que un familiar y no quería lastimar a nadie más como a Isabella y entonces recordó algo... La academia de Inglaterra, sería una buena idea estar lejos un tiempo o al menos eso pensó Ferb, estuvo paseando por un par de horas y cuando volvió a casa todos estaban cenando, silenciosamente Ferb subió por las escaleras sin que se dieran cuenta su familia, entro en su cuarto y empezó a escribirle una carta el director de la academia.

"Estimado Director, le escribo para comunicarle que aceptare la beca que nos ofreció a mí y a Phineas, sin embargo mi hermano no irá, espero que no se desilusione con esto último, Atte. Ferb Fletcher".

Con el mismo silencio salió de la casa y fue directamente al buzón de correos que estaba al final de la calle, al regresar a casa se reunió con su familia y ceno con ellos.

En cuanto el director recibió la carta una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, al menos uno de los famosos hermanos iba estar en su academia, aun que esto sea una enorme felicidad para ese hombre era una de las cosas más difíciles que jamás había hecho Ferb.


	4. la decisión

Después de unos pocos días llego una carta del director de la academia inglesa, en ella expresaba su felicidad en que el joven Fletcher decidiera unirse a su instituto, claro que sus padres también leyeron esa carta. No podían creer que su hijo tomara una decisión así de la nada, y SIN consultarle a nadie

-¡Ferb Fletcher! ¿Cómo no nos dijiste de esto? -Dijo Linda Flyn muy molesta

-Hijo se que eres un muchacho callado ¡Pero esto no es para mantenerlo en silencio! -Dijo Lawrence rompiendo su clásica serenidad inglesa

Linda y Lawrence estaban terriblemente enfadados por enterarse de semejante decisión de su hijo en una carta, ni si quiera les dijo si lo estaba considerando, no podía creer tomar una decisión así en silencio

-¡Todavía no puedo creerlo! Esto es algo que nos debes decir, no mantenerte callado como siempre- Decir que estaban impresionados no seria suficiente, estaban furiosos, impactados y decepcionados de que Ferb con lo responsable y maduro que es no haya dicho nada

-Mama papa, entiendo que están enojados conmigo pero permítanme explicarles- Se veía tranquilo y calmado como siempre, ni siquiera tartamudeaba, a diferencia de Candace y Phineas que no podían pronunciar una palabra ante esto "¿Por qué tan de repente se le ocurre a ser esto? no tiene sentido" era lo que pensaban

-Phineas, tu...- Candace le quería preguntar a Phineas por que no le había dicho nada de esto pero según por la expresión de su hermano, ella entendió que ni el mismo Phineas sabía nada de esto, Ferb hizo esto el solo

Linda estaba sumamente furiosa, sin embargo tomo mucho aire para poder tranquilizarse aun que sea un poco, para escuchar a su hijo

-Muy bien jovencito, dinos, ¿POR QUE hiciste esto sin consultarnos antes?- Los padres vieron fijamente a su hijo que estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, mientras que Candace y Phineas estaban parados al lado del televisor viendo esto en silencio, Phineas no podía creerlo, ¿Como Ferb pudo a ser esto? y después de que habían prometido que no harían nada de esto hasta que crecieran, el jamás había roto una promesa. Tanto como sus padres, Phineas estaba igual de enojado, deseando saber en que está pensando el peli-verde

-Lamento mucho no habérselos dicho antes, no estaba muy seguro de aceptar la propuesta de la escuela pero he decidido que quiero asistir ahí- el los miraba fijamente a los ojos, sonaba sincero y decidido, a Ferb nunca le gusto mentir pero era necesario para que el pudiera irse- La academia tiene a los mejores maestros, tecnología y equipo del país, ahí puedo aprender mucho más de lo que puedo aquí, pudiera poner a prueba unos experimentos en sus laboratorios que nunca podría con la poca tecnología que hay en los laboratorios de la ciudad-

"¡Por favor! ¿Que no hay la tecnología suficiente?" Candace y Phineas no se creían ni media palabra de todo eso, tras hacer todos esos proyectos, después de haber hecho lo imposible en cada día del verano, ¿Realmente cree que ellos se creerían eso?

Pero esto no era para que ellos se lo creyeran, más bien era para que sus padres le creyeran, Linda jamás había visto ni un solo de los proyectos de los chicos, jamás le había creído a su hija cuando le decía algo de lo que supuestamente ellos hacían, con Lawrence seria más sencillo de convencer, el hombre era ingenuo, a diferencia de su esposa el había visto algunos pocos inventos de los chicos pero no había hecho nada al respecto, además sabia lo inteligente que era su hijo, si ese lugar poseía tal maquinaria tal vez el pudiese ser inclusive mejor que ahora

-Sé que es muy repentino esto pero quisiera que por favor me dejen ir allá, siento mucho a ver guardado silencio pero les pido que por favor entiendan...- Se esforzaba para sonar lo más sincero posible, tenía que lograr que sus padres le dejaran ir a Inglaterra, tenía que irse pronto "será lo mejor para Phineas y para Isabella" se repetía a sí mismo para continuar con su mentira

-Ferb ¿Estas completamente seguro de esto? -pregunto Linda con algo de duda

-Entendemos que quieras aprender pero...- La furia de Lawrence pasó a la preocupación y al miedo, dejar ir a Ferb solo a una academia del otro lado del atlántico los asustaba demasiado

-papa, mama, entiendo su preocupación pero estaré bien, además les recuerdo que los abuelos están allá, puedo estar con ellos- Internamente el chico sonrió al recordar a sus abuelos, si está con ellos entonces de seguro sus padres lo dejaran ir

Linda y Lawrence se vieron mutuamente pensando en lo que Ferb acababa de decirles, Ferb les había dado buenas razones y si los abuelos estaban dispuestos en cuidar de él en su estadía allá entonces... Tras pensarlo cuidadosamente, decidieron darle permiso de irse

- Pues... si estás seguro Ferb- dijo Linda

-De acuerdo, podrás ir con tus abuelos- Estaba decidido, Ferb les sonrió agradecido con ellos por darle permiso. En ese preciso momento en el que Lawrence y Linda dijeron esas palabras, el cerebro de Phineas se destrozo como un florero al caer al piso, sintió todo su mundo desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

No paso ni siquiera una hora antes de que los demás se enterasen, estaban igual de impresionados que Phineas, pero no estaban furiosos como Ferb como el

-¿Como que se va ir? ¿Puede hacerlo?- pregunto Baljeet entre impresionado y triste

-Parece que si...- La voz de Phineas estaba cargada de tristeza, se sentía tan... Quería hablar con Ferb de todo eso pero él se fue con Linda y Lawrence a comprar lo necesario para el viaje, jamás en toda su vida se había sentido tan mal, era terrible

-No me puedo imaginar como serán las cosas ahora- menciono Gretchen, una de las chicas exploradoras del equipo de Isabella, mientras la misma Isabella no tenía idea de que pensar de esto, entendía que Ferb quisiera ir a estudiar en ese instituto pero aun así, no podía procesarlo, la tristeza la invadió al igual que a todos los demás

-¿Cuando...Se irá?- Isabella temía por la respuesta que le daría Phineas pero era mejor saberlo ahora

-Se... Ira pasado mañana- todos se les abrieron los ojos de par en par, eso era mucho más pronto de lo que habían imaginado cualquiera de ellos

- Genial- Ni el sarcasmo de Buford pudo cortar la tención ni un poco, nadie quería que esto ocurriera, mucho menos Phineas

Las compras de Ferb tomaron todo el día, su madre quería que tuviera todo lo necesario, al regresar a casa lo primero que vieron fue a Perry en la entrada, seguramente recién llegando de una misión contra el

-Oh, ahí estas Perry- Ferb sonaba cansado, tomo entre sus brazos a Perry para entrarlo a la casa antes de ayudar a sus padres a bajar del auto las cosas que compraron

-Supongo que también tengo que decírtelo- Perry levanto una ceja con lo que había dicho Ferb tan de repente, mientras subían las escaleras Ferb le diría lo que ahora todos saben -Me iré en un viaje por un tiempo, no se cuento en realidad...- Ferb se veía muy triste con esto pero pensaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto, quería que Phineas fuera feliz... Y para su pesar, el seria más feliz con alguna chica, sentía que su corazón se desasía lentamente, convirtiéndose en polvo, tal vez para cuando el ya no este, su corazón tampoco

Perry por su lado se petrifico entre los brazos de su dueño, "¿Te vas?... no puede ser... No puedes" Perry estaba en un corto momento de negación, pensó que esto era una broma pero no, era Ferb, el no hacia bromas como esta, el hablaba en serio, sintió la misma angustia que todos los demás y pronto se volvería peor

Una vez cuando entraron al cuarto, vieron a Phineas parado en medio del cuarto con una cara llena de ira y frustración, quería encarar cara a cara a Ferb

- ¿Phineas...?- Era la primera vez que veía esa mirada en los ojos de su hermano, no le gustaba para nada

- ¡¿Cómo puedes? ¿Cómo puedes venir de la nada diciendo que te quieres ir?- Le grito directamente lo sentía, quería Ferb le dijera la verdad y lo quería ¡YA!

Ferb no sabía que responderle, se imagino que Phineas lo confrontaría una vez que regresase a casa pero no tenía idea de cómo tomar esa situación, pensó que era mejor no decir nada, si hablara solo complicaría aun más la situación, camino lentamente hasta su cama para dejar a Perry en una de las almohadas

-¡Ferb, Respóndeme! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?- Phineas seguían a Ferb con la mirada, el británico mantuvo su semblante de paz y tranquilidad mientras que en su interior está nervioso

- Prometimos que no acataríamos las peticiones de las escuelas hasta que fuéramos mayores, no me digas que lo olvidaste- Phineas seguí esperando una respuesta que no iba a conseguir, mientras Ferb solo estaba de espaldas mientras escuchaba a su amado gritándole, Perry podía ver claramente en los ojos de Ferb su dolor con las palabras del peli-rojo

- ¡¿Cómo puedes dejarnos solos? ¡A mí a Candace, papa, mama, a todos! ¡FERB MIRAME!- Phineas estaba cada vez mas furioso, rápidamente sus ojos se humedecieron y apretó los puños con fuerza -¡CREI QUE NOS DIRIAMOS TODO! ¡¿POR QUE GUERDASTE ESTO EN SECRETO? ¡¿QUE HAY DE NUESTRO VERANO?- Sus gritos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, Candace logro escucharlos desde su cuarto, conocía a Phineas, cuando esta herido no escucha razones, tenía miedo pero decidió ir para tratar de calmar a su hermanito

- ¡¿COMO...? ¿COMO PUDISTE...?- Phineas perdió los estribos, harto de estarle hablando con Ferb y el simplemente hay parado sin decir ni hacer nada, casi corriendo hacia él, lo jalo de su manga para voltearlo a verlo y entonces le dio una poderosa cachetada en su cara

Todo estuvo en un silencio total, Phineas y Ferb se quedaron congelados en sus posiciones, los ojos de Ferb se abrieron hasta ya no poder mas, el golpe que le dio no solo fue físico, sintió como su corazón recibía ese golpe, haciendo que se desintegrara mas rápido de lo que pensó

Phineas descargo toda su ira en ese golpe, sentía como las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sentía como si le quemaran, con todo esto, sentía como si Ferb hubiera traicionado toda su amistad pero ese golpe solo hizo que su pena le fuera más pesada

En la cama, Perry estaba completamente choqueado, ver a sus queridos amos discutiendo era horrible, pensó que jamás vería el día en que esos dos tuvieran una discusión o algo así, todo esto, las palabras de Phineas, el silencio de Ferb y el dolor de sus ojos, esa cachetada llevo a Perry a quitar su rostro de mascota a una llena de espanto y tristeza

-¡ERES UN COMPLETO TONTO! ¡TE ODIO!- Tras decir eso salió corriendo del cuarto justo cuando Candace estaba por tocar la perilla de la puerta

- ¡Phineas, espera!- Candace no salió tras su hermano, solo pudo verlo correr, miro dentro del cuarto y vio a Ferb a punto de llorar, con sus ojos demostrando todo su dolor y sufrir, Candace estaba por entrar pero Perry camino hasta la puerta y la cerro, ella solo pensó que era mejor ir a su cuarto, no podía hacer nada

Mientras sus padres ponían unas cosas en la mesa de la cocina Phineas salió corriendo por la puerta, corrió sin dirección aparente, solo quería alejarse de esos sentimientos que le estaban lastimando

Esa fue la peor noche en la vida de los chicos, sus corazones sufrían pero ya todo estaba dicho... Ferb se ira


	5. adios

Fue la noche más larga en la vida de Phineas, después de desquitarse con su hermano y salir corriendo de su propia casa estuvo vagando por casi todo Danville pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, Ferb se iba... era algo tan increíble que sencillamente era imposible de creer, Phineas no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que Ferb tuvo con sus padres, no podía creer que ellos decidieran que su hermano se fuera, ¿Por qué se quería ir?... no lo entendía...

No tenía idea por cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando pero sentía como sus pies le dolían con cada paso, la hermosa luna estaba oculta detrás de una enorme nube, caminaba en medio de una noche en tinieblas, las luces de la calle no eran suficiente para iluminar nada, el pelirrojo no sabía cuántas veces termino llorando en esa noche, con cada pensamiento de esto incitaba a las lagrimas a correr por sus mejillas, lloro tanto que sus ojos quedaron rojos y hinchados, no deseaba que Ferb se fuera la idea lo lastimaba demasiado

Con el tiempo transcurriendo Phineas no tuvo más remedio que regresar a casa a pesar que él no quería, el camino a casa le pareció una eternidad, con la carrera que hizo seguido por esa caminata tan larga se sintió terriblemente cansado, sus piernas le gritaban descansar al igual que sus ojos, todo ese llanto fue lo que más lo agotó de todo

En cuanto llego a su casa vio a su alrededor, cada lugar le ponía a pensar en cada proyecto que habían hecho juntos, era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía tan melancólico, nuevamente sus ojos se humedecieron, las lagrimas le quemaban las mejillas, de pronto sentía que todo le lastimaba, no quería entrar, si viera a Ferb después de golpearlo no lo soportaría y se fue al patio trasero. Esa noche la paso en su casa del árbol, gracias a los muebles que él y Ferb habían construido era un lugar muy acogedor y cómodo, su cansancio lo llevo a un sueño profundo, esperaba que a la mañana siguiente despertara de esta pesadilla...

Cuando amaneció lo primero que hizo Ferb fue darse una ducha para quitarse el sueño que tenia. Cuando Phineas lo golpeo... no pudo evitar que su corazón lo torturara por toda la noche; no pudo dormir, durante la noche el vio a Phineas entrando a la casa del árbol, se notaba que él no quería verlo, trato de no mostrar el dolor que tenia ante sus padres, si lo hacía seguramente provocaría que sus padres se retractasen de su decisión

Perry salió a buscar a Phineas en el patio, lo encontró durmiendo en uno de los sofás que pusieron en la casa del árbol, simplemente lo despertó con su clásico ruido, en cuanto Phineas despertó sintió una gran decepción al ver que lo de ayer fue real, suspiro desde el fondo de su corazón y trato de sonreírle a Perry

-Buenos días Perry ¿Dormiste bien?-Perry pudo ver mas allá de lo forzosa sonrisa de su dueño, el pobre estaba sufriendo tanto. Al ornitorrinco le encetaría poder hacer algo por él... ¿Pero qué?; se froto los ojos, el pelirrojo aun estaba un poco cansado, pero decidió entrar para desayunar con el resto, si sus padres no lo vieran en la mesa con ellos se preocuparían, tomo a Perry entre sus brazos y se dirigió a la casa, al entrar lo primero que vio fue a Candace entrando a la cocina mientras bostezaba

-¿Oh?... Hola Phineas, buenos días- Tomando en cuenta la pelea que su hermano tuvo con Ferb estaba completamente segura que el pelirrojo estaba en un estado de depresión total, solo pudo sonreírle para tratar de animarlo aun que sea un poco

-Buenos días Candace- simplemente camino hacia la mesa para servirse un plato de cereal, dejo a su ornitorrinco en el piso antes de servirse el desayuno; pronto aparecieron sus padres, trataron de no tocar el tema del viaje de Ferb, sabían que su pequeño hijo estaba muy triste con la sola mención de ello

Ferb no sabía si bajar, sabía que se encontraría con Phineas si lo hacía, lo último que necesitaba era estar cerca de su amado hermano, decidió utilizar ese tiempo de la mañana para empezar a empacar, guardo sus libros, ropa, herramientas y demás, se llevo todo lo que pudo. Pasó una hora y Phineas no había subido a su habitación, de hecho el pelirrojo se fue a bañar, necesitaba que el agua caliente lo relajara de todo lo que estaba pasando y de lo que estaba a punto de pasar

El agua mojándolo por completo logro milagrosamente que sus dolorosos pensamientos se borrasen por un tiempo, por un momento se sintió tranquilo, no quería pensar, no quería que esa calma terminase para que luego enfrentar la cruel realidad

"Ferb..."

Pronto sonó el timbre de la puerta, Linda fue a abrirla, al hacerlo se encontró a unas cuantas de las amigas de Isabella de la tropa de exploradoras

-Hola niñas, buenos días, ¿Que las trae por aquí?

-Venimos... a ver a Ferb, ¿Podemos?-

La madre de los chicos no estaban muy segura si dejarlas pasar o no, su hijo tenía mucho que a ser pero supuso que la visita de unas amigas no sería un problema -Esta bien niñas, pasen- las chicas entraron una por una, cuando se enteraron que el joven británico se iba ella tenían que ir a hablar con él, ¿Era eso verdad? o ¿Eran rumores?

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de los chicos encontraron al peli verde empacando sus herramientas en una mochila de color azul oscuro

- ¿Que hacen aquí?- Ferb las vio con unos ojos que reflejaban su cansancio, tenía mucho que llevarse con sigo como para tener de visita a las chicas de la tropa de Isabella

- Escuchamos que te ibas- Todas las chicas mostraban la misma mirada que los demás... Tristeza y confusión

- Escucharon bien, ¿a qué vienen?- Seguía poniendo sus cosas en la mochila, ni si quiera quería verlas

- Es que... nosotras...-

- ¡no puedes irte!- Lo dijo una chica llamada Madison, sabía que todas hablaron con rodeaos pero ella no era así, fue directo al grano

- Claro que puedo- Su voz sonaba tan tranquila y serena como siempre, las chicas no podían creer esa calma en el británico

- No lo entendemos, ¿por qué?- Esta vez hablo una niña llamada Gretchen, todas conocían a los hermanos Flyn Fletcher, que uno de ellos quisiera a ser algo como esto sería una imposibilidad total

- Es MI decisión, por favor, les pido que la respeten- lleno la mochila completamente, puso su mochila en la cama y de bajo de la misma saco una maleta de cuero y fue a si armario

- Por favor Ferb, todas sabemos que no quieres irte-

- Por contrario... quiero irme...- No se detenía para verlas, solo ponía su ropa en la maleta una y otra vez

- Te lo pido Ferb, escúchanos-

- Chicas... - el peli verde se detuvo solo un momento, quería hablarles con calma, no quería preocuparlas o que se enfadaran con el - Es complicado de explicar... pero la razón por la que me voy es por cosas que no puedo cambiar... por favor- la voz de Ferb se hacía cada vez mas débil, no quería tocar este tema con ellas

Las chicas no sabían porque pero sintieron que nada podrían decir para que Ferb les dijera sus razones, alguna de ellas querían persistir pero... Sabían que Ferb mantendría su silencio, unas pocas empezaron a retroceder cuando se encontraron con Baljeet y Buford

- ¿Y ustedes?- pregunto Madison

- El señor Fletcher nos dejo pasar... solo queríamos ver a Ferb- Baljeet entro al cuarto seguido por Buford

- Esta bien... suerte con el- Las chicas decidieron ir con Phineas a ver si el sabría mejor que ellas de todo esto

- ¿Que quieren ustedes?- su maleta estaba casi llena pero aun tenía mucho que guardar aun

-Creo que es MUY obvio por que estaos aquí amigo- Como siempre Buford estaba agresivo, esto de que los famosos hermanos se separaban por dios sabe cuánto tiempo lo enfurecía

-Tranquilo Buford, antes de seguir, suspiro pesadamente - Ferb se... que probablemente no quieras hablar de esto pero-

- Tienes razón, no quiero- les dio la espalda y cerro su maleta

Enfadado, Buford se acerco peligrosamente a Ferb, le dio la vuela y lo agarro del cuello de su camiseta - ¡Muy bien! ¡Habla! ¿¡Por qué estas siendo algo tan idiota!

- ¿Idiota?- Pregunto Ferb

- Vimos a Phineas en el patio antes de venir, TU le hiciste llorar, estúpido- Aun que nunca lo demuestre la verdad es que Buford siempre ha querido mucho a los hermanos genios pero ver uno de ellos tan destrozado aun que sea por el otro es algo que él no puede perdonar fácilmente - ¿No se supone que son un equipo? ¿Cómo puedes dejarlo solo?-

Ferb estaba tentado en usar la llave del sueño para que lo bajara pero no quería llegar a esos extremos

- No quiero que Phineas se sienta así, pero aun que me digas eso o que me golpes no cambiara nada, me iré- no le parecía que le importara el hecho de que este bravucón lo golpeara

- ¡Te voy a...!- hizo un ademan de golpearlo pero Baljeet agarro su brazo lo más fuerte que pudo para impedírselo

-¡Buford no- Grito Baljeet!

El chico solo miro enfurecido al británico, no quería que Phineas sufriera y que Ferb se fuera... Soltó a Ferb

- Creí que eras más listo que esto- sin querer sus ojos se humedecieron, para evitar que lo vieran se fue de la habitación pero Baljeet se quedo

- Ferb ¿Estás bien?-

- Lo estoy, escucha Baljeet, entiendo lo que tú, Buford y los demás quieren hacer pero... no hay caso- puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo -Los extrañare a todos y... espero que me perdonen...- Trato de darle una pequeña sonrisa

- Ferb... Te extrañaremos mucho amigo- Esto... era imposible e inevitable...

Paso unas horas, Phineas paso todo el día con sus amigos tratando de sentirse mejor con su compañía mientras Ferb terminaba de empacar finalmente, todo lo que faltaba era su diario, un pequeño libro de color celeste, la palabra "_Diario_" escrito en dorado, ahí había escrito todo lo que había vivido junto a Phineas todo el verano, era uno de sus más preciados tesoros. Pero entonces escucho como la puerta se abría y cerraba, alguien acababa de entrar

Suspiro, sus amigos eran más persistentes de lo que imagino, ¿Quien era esta vez? ¿Stacy? ¿Jeremy? ¿O Baljeet y Buford otra vez?

Cuando miro hacia atrás sintió como se le helaba la sangre, hubiera preferido a cualquiera pero no ella... Por favor cualquiera menos ella...

- ¿Podemos hablar Ferb?- Isabella era la última que faltaba para hablar con él, ella no quería irse de esa habitación antes de saber que estaba pasando aquí -Ferb, por favor-

Que su rival le pidiera que no se fuera era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento, no sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar

- No entiendo porque guardaste silencio en algo como esto Ferb pero... por favor, permíteme saberlo- Su voz sonaba dulce y amable, Isabella deseaba que Ferb se quedara con ellos - Es que... Por favor-

Si no se lo dijo a los demás, mucho menos a ella, no quería hablar con ella, ¿Que le podrá decir de todas formas? Apretó las manos que sujetaban el libro, espera que hablara y que por favor se fuera con los demás

- Se que no quieras hablar pero si esto es por un problema... Por favor permítenos ayudarte, haremos lo posible para ayudarte- Camino un poco más cerca de el

Esas palabras tan amables, llenas de amabilidad, solo hicieron que Ferb se sintiera aun peor de lo que había hecho, además... ¡¿Cómo diablos podría ella ayudar en algo como esto?

- Ferb por favor háblame, somos amigos, quiero ayudarte- estaba justo al frente él, lo miraba a los ojos, esperando, deseando que le diera sus razones de este viaje

Esto sin duda era el colmo de la ironía, la persona que le estaba entregando en bandeja de plata al amor de su vida, ¡Le estaba pidiendo que se quedara! deseo tanto gritar en ese momento pero ahogo el grito en su garganta

- ¡Ferb! Te lo pido amigo, quédate aquí, Phineas esta destrozado por la idea de que te vas... no soporto verlo así... Te lo ruego- Lo tomo de los hombros y sus ojos rápidamente se humedecieron y las lágrimas corrieron rápidamente por sus mejillas

Esto era demasiado para el chico, la culpa, su corazón haciéndose polvo y ahora esto... Las palabras de Isabella le cortaban más profundamente que cualquier cosa, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, luego trato de respirar profundamente

Tomo las manos de Isabella para quitarlas de sus hombros, las tomo suavemente y luego trato de hablar

- Lo siento Isabella... Lo siento mucho, perdona- Esto era un mero intento de buscar el perdón de su amiga por el desastre que provoco en el cine a pesar de que ella no tenía idea de ello

Ella solo siguió llorando, sabiendo que lo que estaba a punto de suceder destrozaría al pelirrojo como nunca antes

::::::

Era el día mas opaco que habían tenido la familia Flyn Fletcher, el sol brillaba lo mas que se podía como si quisiera que el ultimo día del joven Fletcher en Danville fuera lleno de luz, ese día Ferb la paso caminando por el parque junto a su familia, dando simplemente una vuelta en familia, descansaron, sentándose en el césped, Perry estaba recostado en las piernas de Ferb, disfrutando del poco tiempo que tenían antes del viaje de esta tarde

En cuanto a Phineas, aun estaba enfadado con Ferb, no le había hablado desde que se entero del viaje de su hermano, no entendía por que su tristeza era tan inmensa que sus ojos no paran de llorar, su corazón lo sentía muy extraño, que se sintiera mal lo entendía pero... ¿Por qué sentía como si su vida fuera a terminar con la partida de Ferb? ocultó su rostro entre sus rodillas mientras que Candace le acariciaba la espalda para calmarlo

Ya habían comido, en las pocas veces que trataron la familia de hablar no duraba más de un par de minutos, no había nada que hablar...

El sol lentamente se ocultaba, el día se terminaría muy pronto y todos se iban al aeropuerto, el tiempo desapareció mientras viajaban por la carretera, esto aun le parecía una pesadilla a Phineas, mentalmente gritaba que se detuviera, que despertara de una vez y olvidara que esto, sus ojos amenazaban otra vez con las lagrimas, paso su brazo por sus ojos secándolos, le dolía hasta llorar

Ferb solo miraba por la ventana, miraba como el paisaje cambiaba a medida que avanzaban, así era su vida, de un momento su padre si había enamorado y casado, luego tenía un par de hermanos nuevos, un nuevo lugar para vivir, amigos y experiencias nuevas, con el tiempo todo fue cambiando... Así su amor fraternal se convirtió en un cariño aun más grande del que jamás había sentido por nadie antes y sabia que jamás volvería a sentir nada así por alguien más que no fuera él, eso era lo único que jamás iba a cambiar

Tardaron una hora y media en llegar al aeropuerto, dejaron sus maletas a los encargados para que pudieran subirlo al avión, pasaron por el detector de metales y ahora solo faltaba esperar el llamado para abordar...

Linda: hijo, te quiero mucho- Su madre le dio un fuerte abrazo - Cuídate mucho y recuerda que no debes hablar con los extraños- El peli verde solo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa

- Ten cuidado hijo mío, se bueno con tu abuelos- Su padre también lo abrazo con fuerza, estaba muy preocupado de este viaje al igual que su esposa pero confiaban en su hijo y en sus abuelos

- Suerte hermanito y trata de no hacer las mismas locuras que aquí- Candace le dio un rápido abrazo con los ojos húmedos, sonriéndole dulcemente

- Si Candace, suerte con Jeremy-

- Gracias- Ella lo soltó lentamente, mientas que Perry se le acercaba a su dueño, esta vez ni siquiera hizo su clásico ruido para presentarse

- Adiós Perry, te extrañare... - También le dio un abrazo a su pequeña mascota, Perry quería llorar pero como agente de la O.S.B.A no podía demostrar esa clase de sentimientos en frente de su familia, solo pedía que este viaje terminara pronto para poder volver a la normalidad

Dejo al ornitorrinco en el suelo, solo faltaba una última persona de quien despedirse... Phineas solo estaba hay parado, mirando en suelo, solo para no mirar los ojos del británico

Ferb deseo tanto abrazarlo, demostrarle al menos un poco sus sentimientos por el pero sabía que si lo hacía ya no abriera vuelta atrás... solo extendió su mano

- Te... extrañare mucho Phineas- es todo lo que pudo decirle... Las únicas palabras que puede decirle...

El pelirrojo solo apretó los ojos para luego mirar la mano al frente de el, lo destrozaba pensar que esta sería la última vez que miraba a su hermano, lentamente levanto la mano y sujeto la de Ferb, en ese momento Phineas deseo que el tiempo se congelara para que pudieran estar así por siempre, unidos como siempre lo habían estado

_Todos los pasajeros con destino a Londres, Inglaterra, por favor, aborden de inmediato_

Después de escuchar la vos en los alta voces, las puertas del avión se abrieron y las personas entraron rápidamente, Phineas y Ferb solo se miraban a los ojos, la mirada de Phineas le gritaba suplicante que no se fuera, los ojos de Ferb se veían con una enorme tristeza y angustia pero no podía retroceder ahora, encontrar de lo que le dictaba el corazón, el joven ojiazul fue soltando la mano de su hermano lentamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta

Phineas se sintió morir con cada paso que Ferb daba hacia la puerta, quería correr tras él pero la cantidad de personas que había se lo impidieron, cuando finalmente el lugar estaba despejado... No había nadie, las puertas se habían cerrado, Ferb estaba abordo

El avión empezó a moverse lentamente hacia la pista, Phineas corrió hacia la ventana y miraba con atención el avión mientras que sus ojos lloraban más fuerte que nunca antes, sintió como si su corazón ya no estuviera en su pecho y cuando el avión se elevaba ese vacio creció rápidamente

Las lágrimas quemaban su rostro terriblemente, apretaba los dientes con fuerza mientras que la azafata pasa por el pasillo revisando a los pasajeros, Ferb ya no sentía el palpitar de su adolorido corazón... finalmente, después de tanto sufrir... Había desaparecido


	6. ¿donde esta mi corazón?

El día era opaco, no sentía el calor del sol, el hermoso color azul del cielo se volvió gris, se sentía tan solo... todo en lo que podía pensar era en Ferb y lo mucho que lo extrañaba, solo llevaban un día separados pero lo sentía como una eternidad, se preguntaba si había llegado bien a Inglaterra, si estaría bien con sus abuelos y más que nada... ¿Cuánto tendría que esperar para volverlo a ver?

Esa mañana la paso sentado bajo el árbol del patio, se sentía raro estar hay sin nadie a su lado, sin el aquí... Sacudió su cabeza tratando de dejar de pensar en el pero sin importar que, si trataba de concentrarse en algo más su mente volvía a pensar en su querido hermano

Como por esta hora ellos ya tenían una gran idea, un gran proyecto que haría un día común y corriente en algo fabuloso, pero... Su mente solo se encontraba recordando los ojos azules de Ferb y lo mucho que le dolió el ya no poder verlos. Aunque tratara de pensar que hacer hoy... No lograba nada

De pronto sintió la presencia de tres personas caminando hacia él, eran Isabella, Buford y Baljeet, cuando Phineas los vio ellos se detuvieron y solo lo miraban, era obvio que se sentían decaídos

-Buenos días Phineas... Y ¿Que estás haciendo?- La joven chica trato de entablar una conversación para cortar la tención en el aire - ¿Te podemos ayudar con el proyecto?-

-No es necesario... Porque no he pensado en nada- El pelirrojo miraba el suelo, intentaba pensar en qué hacer, que clase de invento crear pero sin Ferb, ¿Que chiste tenia?

- Quizás... ¿Y si construimos una maquina gigante de helado?- Baljeet trato de dar una idea pero Phineas ni si quiera lo escuchaba, estaba demasiado decaído como para escuchar a los demás

Isabella noto esa tristeza en sus ojos, se le acerco y puso su mano en la espalda del ojiazul, trato de consolarlo -Phineas... el querría que siguieras adelante-

-No lo entiendes Isabella... Desde que Ferb se fue... no sé porque pero todo lo siento raro-

- ¿A qué te refieres con raro?- Pregunto Buford acercándose un poco mas

- Es que... Ferb es mi mejor amigo, hacer estas cosas sin él... no sería lo mismo- Sabia que esos sentimientos que tenia era por la ausencia del británico pero... ¿Por qué ese sentimiento era tan doloroso? ya no poder ver a Ferb era terrible pero por que sentía como si su corazón ya no estuviera, extrañarlo era normal pero... estos sentimientos tan fuertes... ¿Qué serán?

- Phineas, entiendo tus sentimientos, todos extrañamos terriblemente a Ferb pero esto solo es temporal - Isabella le sonrió tiernamente, no sabía cuanto había que esperar pero estaba segura que Ferb regresaría, solo había que esperar - Pronto regresara y volverán a divertirse juntos, eso tenlo por seguro -

El pelirrojo la miro a la cara, trato de sonreírle pero fue inútil, ese creciente vacio en su pecho le impedía sentir cualquier cosa que no fuera ese dolor

-Gracias Isabella pero... Quisiera estar solo hoy- Se abrazo las pierna y hundió su rostro entre sus rodillas

Los demás no sabían que decir para levantarle el ánimo, decidieron respetar el deseo de su amigo, caminaron hacia la calle, iban a volver de nuevo en la tarde para ver a Phineas pero... ¿Que podrían hacer ellos?

- Ferb... - Se sentía horrible y aun mas porque ni siquiera le dijo adiós, todo el tiempo en el que Ferb estuvo aquí antes del viaje todo lo que le dijo fue en esa discusión que tuvieron, no quería que él se fuera con ese terrible recuerdo... se sentía tan idiota al recordar esa frase "Te odio"

- Jamás te odiaría... Lo siento - le ardían sus ojos, el llanto se volvió insoportable pero no podía detenerse, era extraño... aun que su corazón ya no lo sienta en su pecho, siente un agudo dolor...

::::::

Era de mañana y el sol no estaba, el cielo estaba enteramente blanco por las nubes pero el sol detrás de ellas hacían que brillaran intensamente, un chico de cabello verde recién se despertó y miro por la ventana, era un tranquilo día en la gran Bretaña pero... el solo miraba todo como si mirara la nada

Camino directamente al baño a darse una ducha rápida, su mente lo torturaba con imágenes de su amado Phineas pero el recuerdo del cine esfumaba todo deseo de arrepentimiento de este viaje

En cuanto termino de secarse y vestirse bajo a la cocina para comer con sus abuelos

- Buenos días, querido, ¿dormiste bien?- Pregunto la abuela Fletcher

- Dormí bien, gracias- se sentó a lado de su abuela mientras su abuelo cocinaba el desayuno

- Aquí tienes Ferb, unos huevos revueltos, jamón y un jugo de naranja - Le sonrió cariñosamente a su nieto, son pocas las veces que los abuelos podían ver a uno de sus nietos y que ahora lo tendrían a su lado por un tiempo les alegraba el corazón aun que les extrañase que Ferb no viniera acompañado de Phineas, saben perfectamente lo unidos que son los dos hermanos

- Muchas gracias abuelo... se ve delicioso-

La mirada de Ferb se veía vacía, sin sentimientos, era algo que les extrañaba enormemente, desde que lo fueron a recoger al aéreo-puerto su nieto se veía extraño, no era el mismo, parecía casi como si le faltara algo... y en efecto algo le faltaba... desde que despego el avión sintió como desaparecía lenta y dolorosamente su corazón pero ahora... ya no siente nada

- Gracias por la comida- dejo su plato en el fregadero y salió al patio, solo quería respirar aire fresco

Una vez que estuvo a fuera miro a su alrededor, todo lo que veía era un hermoso campo lleno de árboles, arbustos y unas cuantas flores, no muy lejos de ahí se podían ver unos animales como vacas y unas ovejas siendo pastoreadas por unos perros

Camino un poco por el pasto hasta que se detuvo debajo de un árbol y se recostó en el suelo, era húmedo por el roció de la mañana y hacia bastante frio pero a el no le importaba eso, solo observaba el cielo, miraba cualquier signo de que las nubes dieran paso a la hermosa luz del sol

::::::

Phineas se recostó en el césped mirando a unos pájaros volar por los cielos, como deseaba poder tener alas y salir volando directamente a Inglaterra

Estaban tan separados, todo un mar los separaba, solo lograban pensar el uno del otro, en sus pechos el vacio crecía y sabían que entre más tiempo estén separados el vacio crecerá aun más... entre los labios de los dos escaparon unas palabras, que venían directamente de ese mismo vacio

- Te extraño -


	7. la academia

- Pasaron un par de días y llego el primer día de clases de Ferb, no estaba seguro si quería salir de la casa, no tenía ganas de poner ni un pie fuera de la casa, pero por esta misma razón fue porque dijo que quería venir aquí

Se auto obligo a levantarse de la cama y a vestirse, hacia frio esa mañana, había una suave neblina que cubría todo lo que alcanzaba su vista, probablemente llovería en una hora o menos.

Se abotono la camisa hasta el cuello, le apretaba un poco pero no importaba, se puso unos pantalones negros y después un suéter gris que en el lado derecho del pecho a la altura del corazón estaba el escudo de la escuela, el nombre de la academia estaba escrito en telas amarillas dentro de un escudo azul oscuro con adornos en el borde, se tuvo que tener mucho cuidado en coser esa prenda para que pareciera exactamente igual el escudo escolar, se puso unas zapatos lustrados y bajo a ver a sus abuelos

- ¿Estás listo para tu primer día de clases hijo?- pregunto el abuelo abriendo la puerta

- Seguro abuelo- Seguía caminando directamente al auto sin ver a la cara a su abuelo

En esos pocos días lograron ver que algo le estaba pasando a su nieto, algo muy extraño y preocupante

Ferb se sentó en los asientos traseros del auto esperando a sus abuelos, su abuela se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y su abuelo iba a conducir, el motor era algo viejo pero funcionaba bien, se fueron dejando una nube de polvo detrás de ellos

Ferb miraba fijamente el vidrio de al frente, miraba como rápidamente el camino desaparecía bajo el auto y como los árboles, rocas, arbustos, todo pasa rápidamente por sus ojos y se quedaban detrás de el

Sentía que su vida pasaba muy rápido. Las ventanas de las puertas estaban abiertas, sentía el viento soplándole fuertemente en la cara y como su cabello se movía con él, cerró los ojos un momento, respiro profundamente ese aire tan frio y húmedo, trataba de hacerse a la idea de que ese lugar ahora era su nuevo hogar, después de todo, el nació en ese país, toda su familia a vivido en la Inglaterra, sus abuelos, su padre vivió aquí y el también... bueno, por un tiempo, antes que su padre se enamorada Linda Flynn y se fueran a vivir a los Estados Unidos, recuerda que al inicio de eso hizo unas rabietas diciendo que no quería irse de su casa, no quería ir a un lugar completamente diferente a su hogar, con gente que ni conoce, estaba muy asustado, su papa trato de razonar con el pero nada funcionaba, de mala gana se subió a ese avión con su padre y viajaron al otro continente

Cuando vio esa casa por primera vez le dirigió una mirada de fastidio y enojo, tomo la mano de su padre mientras con la otra sujetaba una banderita del Reino Unido

Al tocar el timbre les recibió ahora su futura madre, ella abrazo a Lawrence, y luego él le dijo que estaba muy feliz de conocerlo y le dio la bienvenida a su hogar, a primera vista parecía una dulce mujer, los invito a pasar, fueron directo a la sala de estar, ahí conoció a su nueva hermana mayor, una chica de cabello anaranjado y con un vestido rojo, le sonrió y le saludo con la mano, le pareció también una buena persona pero aun quería volver a su casa en Inglaterra pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando lo conoció a el...

Un niñito, de cabeza triangular y cabello rojo, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azul y con una cálida sonrisa, usaba un pantalón azul y una camisa blanca, aquel chico es ahora su nuevo hermano menor; Por alguna razón su mente se detuvo por un momento a diferencia de su corazón que se acelero, "،_hola!"_ La voz del chico lo despertó de ese extraño transe, no sabía que había sido es,o pero ese niño de inmediato le agrado, "_Hola"_ Ese fue el día en el que conoció a Phineas Flynn

No podía creerlo pero se había enamorado de él desde que lo vio por primera vez pero por ser tan joven e infantil le tomo tiempo entender sus propios sentimientos y ahora... no sabe si debió entenderlos, ahora pudiera estar aun en Danville con él, construyendo algo divertido como todos los días si tan solo no hubiera sido tan estúpido... Phineas algún día estará con Isabella y él lo sabía, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que esa chica tuviera las agallas para declarase...

Lo sintió otra vez... ese agudo dolor en ese vacío que yacía en su pecho, ¿Por qué aun lo tenía? Su corazón ya no existe, ¿Por qué aun está sufriendo?

Tardaron unos 30 minutos en llegar a la academia, medía más de un kilometro de largo, era un gigantesco edificio, tenía como unos 18 pisos, tenía muchos colores y en la parte de atrás había unas cúpulas de vidrio, era un lugar impresionante, los abuelos Fletcher se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver semejante escuela, Ferb también se impresiono, ya sabía que era un lugar grande pero no se imagino que tanto

- Bienvenido joven Fletcher- Le saludo una voz grave y rasposa, era un hombre alto y un poco gordo, usaba un traje muy elegante y le sonreía ampliamente

- Permítame presentarme, soy el rector de esta academia y te doy la bienvenida a nuestro instituto- le ofreció su mano para saludarlo

Ferb lo miro curioso un segundo antes de estrechar su mano

- Ustedes deben de ser sus abuelos, es un placer conocerlos también-

- También es un placer para nosotros- Dijo la abuela

- Bien, ahora que terminamos con las presentaciones por favor pasen, yo les mostrare las instalaciones- Empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta, se abrió automáticamente, en cada extremo de la puerta había unas cámaras de seguridad

Si el exterior los dejo impresionados, el interior los dejo anonadados, habían cientos de chicos y chicas, yendo de un lugar al otro, algunos empujando maquinaria para seguramente un experimento, habían unos ascensores con paredes de vidrio, podían ver perfectamente a los estudiantes que estaban dentro de la cabina

Pasearon por los pasillos viendo uno por uno los salones de clase, cada salَn estaba construido específicamente para una clase, los estudiantes tenían que ir de un salón al otro en cada periodo, cada lugar era considerablemente más grande que su propia casa

El salón que más les impresiono fue el salón de ciencias, la tecnología, las maquinas, todo en ese lugar era inmensamente superior a los laboratorios de toda el área Limítrofe

- ¿Te gusta? Imagina muchacho, aquí podrás hacer cualquier cosa que desees, cualquier experimento o artilugio que desees inventar lo puedes hacer aquí, sin ningún problema- La voz del rector sonaba llena de orgullo, se ve que se enorgullecía del equipo que poseían en su laboratorio

Ferb esta maravillado con la cantidad de maquinas que tenían... Pero eso de inmediato lo puso a pensar en Phineas, se imagino su rostro iluminándose al ver todo esto, una sonrisa se dibujaría en su rostro imaginándose todo lo que los dos podrían hacer aquí, juntos...

- Es impresionante señor-dijo simplemente antes de regresar a su expresión fría

Toda la mañana estuvieron en ese tour, pasando por cada salón de clase o más bien las que pudieron sin molestar a los estudiantes que estaban en ellas

En la parte de atrás de la escuela había unas cúpulas, en ellas estaban unos jardines botánicos, esas cúpulas estaban diseñadas para copiar cada ambiente, nieve, sequia, lluvia, etc.

Impresionante para sus abuelos pero para Ferb no se impresiono, recordaba claramente que él y Phineas habían hecho una cúpula así, la diferencia era que la de ellos no copiaba solo el clima si no que podيa crear una vegetación idéntica a la de la selva africana y el desierto de Sahara, etc.

Llegaron hasta lo que parecía un parque, aquí era donde los estudiantes descansaban después de las clases, esta era la ْ última parte del tour, mientras iban caminando por ahí unos chicos se les quedaban viendo, o más bien miraban a Ferb

- ¿Quién es ese chico?- Pregunto un chico de cabello castaño

- Eres un ignorante, ¿Lo sabías?- Dijo una muchacha que estaba sentada a su lado

- Perdóname por no saber quién es ese niño- Respondió en muchacho

- No es un niño, el es Ferb Fletcher, uno de los prodigios mas grandes del mundo- La chica prácticamente era fanática del trabajo de los hermanos, de hecho de inmediato se pregunto dónde estaba Phineas

-Ahh, el es el chico nuevo de que tanto he oído hablar-

-Exacto pero...-

- ¿Pero qué?- Cuestiono el chico

- ¿Donde está Phineas Flynn?- Pregunto la chica

No pudo evitar escuchar el nombre de su hermano, no le extrañaba que conocieran a Phineas Flynn después de todo ese pelirrojo era todo un genio de las maquinas, con simplemente escuchar su nombre sintió felicidad y dolor al mismo tiempo, cerró los ojos un momento antes de suspirar, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para olvidarse de sus sentimientos por él, tenía que olvidarlo...

Ese par de chicos vieron al peli verde caminando con sus abuelos y el rector por un largo pasillo hasta que los perdieron de vista, no sabían porque pero... al pronunciar el nombre de Phineas sintieron de inmediato como una aura oscura al rededor de Ferb, como si tan solo decir su nombre abriera una herida

- ¿Por que... siento que hice algo malo?-


	8. No puede hacer nada sin ti

Pasaron un par de días y las cosas sencillamente no mejoraban, Phineas pasaba todo el día o en su habitación o en el patio, recostado en su cama viendo el techo o sentado bajo el árbol viendo a la nada, sin Ferb a su lado la mente de Phineas no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera el británico

Prácticamente todo el mundo se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien, en esos días todo era monótono, sin emoción, algo faltaba, algo importante

La mas que se dio cuenta de eso fue la misma Candace que en esos días esperaba que su hermano construyera algo para acusarlo como era habitual para ella, pero el pelirrojo no hacía nada, solamente se quedaba bajo ese árbol todo el día. Un aura melancólica rodeaba a Phineas, se veía tan triste y solo que parecía alma en pena al caminar

Candace no entendía que le pasaba a su hermano, sabía que extrañara a su hermano pero el hecho de que Phineas Flynn no aprovechara el día con uno de sus extravagantes inventos era terriblemente extraño

Como es bien sabido Candace Flynn es conocida por querer acusar a sus hermanos y ahora que no ocurría nada ella tampoco sabía qué hacer, trato de hacer que su hermano volviera a construir cosas, mostrándole planos viejos, darle nuevas ideas, incluso trato de obligarlo a construir algo

- Vamos Phineas, levántate, ¿Desde cuándo pasas todo tu tiempo sin hacer nada?- Lo veía enfadada con los brazos cruzados, estaba harta de ver a Phineas sin hacer nada, para Candace, acusar a Phineas y Ferb es lo mejor que sabe hacer y sin sus inventos ella siente que perdió su identidad, para cualquiera eso no tendría sentido pero para ella, definitivamente no era así

- ¡Por favor Phineas!- Trato de levantarlo sujetándolo de los hombros, al ponerlo de pie, de inmediato le paso una llave de tuercas - Escucha hermano, entiendo que te sientas mal pero ¡No puedes seguir así! ¡Y ya estoy más que harta de esperar a que te recuperes!- Antes de que ella llegara a ver a su hermano en el patio Candace fue primero a su cuarto a tomar las herramientas de Phineas para obligarlo a construir sus "Monstruosos" inventos

-Candace... no tengo ánimos para eso... para nada en realidad- Phineas quería darse la vuelta para entrar a la casa pero su hermana lo agarro del brazo y lo tironeo hacia la calle

-Ni creas que volverás ahí dentro, andando hermanito- Tomo su celular y llamo a una de tantas compañías que los chicos llamaban para que les suministraran el material de construcción, no tenía idea de que ordenar, pero lo que fuera para que su hermano deje de ser un holgazán

Tardaron unos minutos en aparecer unos camiones que traían todo tipo de aparatos de construcción

- Por favor firme aquí- Se les acerco un señor repartidos con una tablilla, Candace tomo la tablilla y firmo con su nombre, el repartidor se vio confundido de ver al joven Flynn sin su hermano - Disculpe, ¿Donde está el joven chico de cabello verde?-

Phineas se encogió de hombros al escuchar a ese hombre referirse a Ferb, Candace se vio triste por un momento antes de recuperar la compostura

- Aquí lo tiene señor- Le paso la tablilla algo brusco, tomo la mano de su hermano para dirigirse a los camiones

Unas calles mas atrás estaban Isabella, Baljeet y Buford, caminaban hacia la casa de los Flynn-Fletcher pero cuando vieron unos camiones en frente de la casa se detuvieron inmediata mente

- Oigan, ¿Esos no son los camiones que le dan esos materiales de construcción a Phineas y Ferb?- Pregunto Baljeet viendo a sus amigos

- Si lo son, ustedes creen que Phineas ya esté mejor- Dijo Isabella esperanzada de que su amado Phineas Flynn ya estuviese mejor con la partida de su hermano

Los tres corrieron lo más rápido posible allá, esperando ver la sonrisa del peli-rojo pero todo lo que vieron fue a Candace gritándoles a los repartidores donde dejar las cosas

Los chicos se veían confundidos, se le acercaron a Candace para saber que estaba pasando

- Candace, ¿Que estás haciendo?- Isabella se puso al frente de Candace al preguntarle eso, el rostro de Candace indicaba molestia, su hermano estaba sentado en la calle viendo a los trabajadores mover las cosas de un lugar al otro, cosa que irritaba a Candace pero estaba muy ocupada gritándole a los trabajadores que hicieran bien el trabajo como para gritarle a su hermano

- Estoy intentando que Phineas construya algo de una buena vez- Se cruzo de brazos al ver de reojo a su hermano sentado

Isabella se entristeció al ver a Phineas de esa manera, se le acerco un poco para hablar con el

- Bueno, no se queden ahí parados, ¡Muévanse!- Le grito a Buford y a Baljeet para que también se pusieran a descargar las cosas para construir el invento, los chicos de inmediato se movilizaron para no hacer enojar más a Candace

Con Phineas, estaba en una charla con Isabella, ella intentaba animarlo como pudiera pero ni ella podía hacer algo para ayudarlo a salir de ese estado

- Phineas... ¿Hay algo que puedo hacer por ti?...- Pregunto con preocupación al verlo

- No Isabella pero gracias...- Trato de sonreírle pero ni eso pudo hacer, resignado con sus sentimientos, se levanto y se fue caminando, Isabella no lo detuvo, se veía que el necesitaba estar solo...

El camino por el parque, el mismo donde estuvieron antes de llevar a Ferb al aeropuerto, se sentó en el césped viendo al vacío, de pronto le cubrió una sombra, miro al cielo y vio muchas nubes que empezaban a cubrir el sol, le causo un poco de gracia, a pesar que ya no podía sentir la calidez del sol por la nubes... La verdad, era que no la había podido sentir desde hace un tiempo... desde que se fue Ferb

Candace se equivocaba al pensar que Phineas no había intentado construir algo en todo este tiempo, el ojiazul había intentado de todo para poder inspirase para construir algo pero... sin Ferb aquí... ¿Qué chiste tenia...? Se dio cuenta que lo que más disfrutaba de construir sus inventos y artilugios era que lo hacía a lado de Ferb, disfrutaba mucho estar con él, se divertía mucho con él, sin el aquí... no podía hacer nada

No entendía por que su mente no quería cooperar, sus ojos siempre estaban húmedos, no sabía cuántas veces había terminado llorando, jamás en toda su vida se había sentido tan solo...

No muy lejos de allí un Ornitorrinco estaba volando en su planeador, alejándose de un edificio que en la parte de arriba estaba carbonizado como si recientemente algo ahí hubiera explotado

- ¡TE ODIO PERRY EL ORNITORRINCO!- Grito fuertemente un hombre algo sucio por la explosión, agitaba su puño amenazadoramente hacia el agente que se alejaba, esa misión lo termino mas rápido de lo normal, el solo pensaba en regresar a casa, estaba preocupado por Phineas, odiaba verlo tan nostálgico y triste, mientras sobrevolaba el parque lo vio, ahí sentado

Se estaciono cerca del parque, programo su deslizador en piloto automático para que regresara solo a la base, se quito el gorro y se acerco por detrás a Phineas

- Grrrrrr- Llamo su atención con su clásico sonido, Phineas se volteo un poco y se encontró con Perry, de inmediato el ornitorrinco se dio cuenta de unas lagrimas que empezaban a salir de sus ojos

- Oh, ahí estas Perry- Tomo al mamífero entre sus brazos y le acaricio la cabeza suavemente, Perry lo veía triste, durante días Phineas no había sonreído, estar separado de Ferb lo afectaba en grande - Sabes Perry... he estado pensando... que no soy tan listo como todos creían... - Dijo el muchacho triste, Perry escuchaba atentamente sus palabras

- Durante días no eh hecho nada... no eh podido hacer nada. Qué extraño, ¿no crees?- Sonrió con suma dificultad - Siempre aprovechaba cada día y ahora... no sé que me... pasa- Su voz se cortaba, unas lagrimas empezaban a caer encima de la cabeza de Perry - Lo extraño... y mucho Perry...- No pudo contener más las lagrimas, sollozó fuertemente al igual como lo había hecho desde que Ferb se había apartado de su lado, abrazo fuertemente a Perry, sus lagrimas corrían rápidamente por su rostro, mojaban al ornitorrinco, a Perry le dolía mucho verlo de esa manera, ojala Ferb estuviera aquí...

Perry trato también de abrasarlo, Phineas se desahogo con su querida mascota, sus ojos se enrojecieron rápidamente, sus lagrimas ardían pero no podía detenerse, jamás pudo y jamás podrá...


	9. descubrimiento

Pasaron un par de semanas, fueron las semanas más largas en la historia de Danville, que todo estuviera tan quieto era demasiado raro en esa ciudad, siempre ocurría algo todos los días que los hacían muy especiales y claro, eso era gracias a los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher, sin embargo, ahora todo era monótono, normal, aburrido, Danville había perdido parte de su brillo

Y también fueron las semanas más largas para Phineas Flynn, en las últimas semanas, la alegría que era tan común de ver en el joven muchacho había desaparecido, los intentos de sus amigos por alegrarlo y sacarlo de ese agujero fueron completamente en vano, Baljeet y Buford tiraron la toalla desde hace barios días pero Isabella era más persistente

Al igual que Candace, ella seguía intentando hacer que su hermano volviera a construir maquinas pero no había suerte alguna, pero Candace Gertrud Flynn era bien conocida por jamás darse por vencida, seguiría intentando regresar a su hermano a la realidad aunque le tomara toda la vida

Ese día estaba parcialmente nublado, a veces aparecía el sol y desaparecía entre las nubes, Phineas fue despertado por el clásico ruido de su mascota Perry pero aun que había abierto los ojos no se levanto de la cama, no movió ni un musculo, no tenía ganas de levantarse, como ya era costumbre en estos días, sus padres se preocupaban mucho por él, también trataron de animarlo con paseos, darle la comida que más le gustaba, incluso trataron de comprarle un par de juguetes nuevos pero todo intento fue un fracaso

Cuando fueron las doce de la tarde finalmente el pelirrojo se levanto de la cama, Perry lo seguía con la mirada mientras el tomaba unas prendas de su closet, estaba tan cansado de ver esa melancolía en los ojos de su dueño, haría cualquier cosa para que el volviera a sonreír como antes. Cuando termino de vestirse lo siguió hacia la cocina para desayunar, el chico ahora comía muy poco, solo toma un pan y se lo comió y le puso un poco de mermelada, también le dio al ornitorrinco su desayuno, le sirvió un poco de comida de mascotas, el ojiazul de sentó cerca de la mesa, le daba pequeñas mordidas a su pan

Pocos minutos después Perry fue llamado por su reloj comunicador, no quería dejar solo a Phineas pero él no podía desertar en sus misiones, le encantaría quedarse pero el deber llamaba

Se escabullo por la puerta que daba a la sala y se dirigió al sofá, rápidamente se puso en dos patas y se puso el sombrero, se escabullo debajo del sofá encontrando una compuerta secreta, cuando la puerta se abrió fue succionado por ella, en menos de dos segundos llego a su guarida secreta, se dirigió a su computadora prendiéndola para recibir el mensaje de monograma

- Oh, hay estas agente P, nuestros operativos nos han informado de un nuevo inador del Dr. Doofensmirtz, supuestamente es algo así como un rayo tractor, ve allá y detenlo- El mayor monograma noto claramente en los ojos del agente una gran preocupación y ya sabía porque - Lo siento agente P, se que el joven Flynn aun sigue sumamente deprimido, de verdad lo lamento pero nosotros somos agentes, no podemos ayudar al chico aun que quisiéramos- Trato de explicarle al agente que mantenía su mirada en los teclado de su computadora, a monograma le gustaría ayudar pero ellos no podían hacer nada por el pobre chico

El mamífero le dio un saludo militar a su superior y se fue corriendo a su deslizador, se fue por una de tantas compuertas que había en la casa para salir afuera, le dio una rápida mirada a su casa esperando que Isabella o Candace pudieran estar con Phineas hasta que el regresara

Voló rápidamente hacia malvados y asociados, se estaciono en el techo y fue corriendo hacia la ventana, trato de mirar dentro del departamento pero el vidrio estaba demasiado sucio como para ver algo, empujo un poco la ventana para entrar, aterrizó en uno de los viejos inadores del doctor que desactivo desde hace mucho tiempo, bajo con cuidado del invento pero en cuanto toco el suelo fue atrapado por Norm, lo atrapo con una de sus manos y lo puso dentro de una jaula, intento liberarse pero no pudo

- Perry el ornitorrinco, eres terriblemente predecible, en serio, apuesto que puedo predecir lo que estas pensando ahora- Doof estaba siendo el mismo de siempre, eso de alguna forma alegraba a Perry, ver que al menos una parte de su vida seguía siendo la misma de siempre

- Como sea, admira mi, ¡Mueve-Inador!- Grito eso estirando los brazos delante de un gigantesco rayo que parecía una pistola - Se que probablemente Monograma te dijo que era un rayo tractor pero no, es un mueve-inador, que es muy diferente- Se cruzo de brazos con las cejas fruncidas al dar esa aclaración, era un adulto pero se comportaba como un niño

- De seguro te preguntaras para que quiero un inador así, ¿Verdad? Pues veras, el otro día estaba en mi departamento mirando por mi balcón, disfrutaba de la vista, ese día sentía una enorme pereza, no quería salir a ninguna parte ni hacer nada pero entonces vi una pequeña tienda a un lado de la calle, tenía muchas frituras, dulces y gaseosas, me hacia agua a la boca pero no quería ni mover un dedo para ir hasta allá, así que cree este inador para poder alcanzar cualquier cosa en el área limítrofe- Sonrió con superioridad, como si fuera el más grande genio del planeta

Perry rodo los ojos, pensando en lo inmaduro que era pero lo que más ocupaba su mente era su joven dueño, esperaba que estuviera bien

En el hogar de los Flynn-Flecher todo estaba en una inusual calma, Phineas estaba sentado en la rama del árbol de su patio, soplaba un agradable viento desde allí arriba, cerró los ojos un momento, disfrutando de esa fresca brisa, este día... era diferente a los otros, este día el se sentía confundido, se dio cuenta de algo el día de hoy y por más que pensaba no entendía nada

-hola Phineas, ¿Que estás haciendo?...- La pregunta clásica de Isabella Garsia Shapiro, Phineas miro hacia abajo encontrándose con los ojos azules de su amiga

-Hola Isabella, me alegra verte- Dijo Phineas, el tono de su voz no sonaba tan deprimido como antes, cosa que le alegro a Isabella -Oye Isabella... ¿Podrías ayudarme?- Pregunto el pelirrojo

- ¿Ayudarte? ah, claro, ¿Con que?- La joven niña se veía un poco confundida con esa pregunta, Phineas bajo despacio del árbol hasta el suelo, al tocar el pasto se sentó a los pies del árbol e invito a Isabella a sentarse a su lado, ella se ruborizó suavemente y se sentó junto a él un poco tímida

- Isabella... me acabo de dar cuenta de algo- Volteo a verlo, atenta a sus palabras - Esta mañana me puse a pensar y... me eh dado cuenta de algo... y es que... tengo un sentimiento-

- ¿Un sentimiento?- Pregunto Isabella con un brillo en sus ojos

- Es algo extraño... pero lo más extraño es que creo que conozco ese sentimiento-

- ¿En serio?-

- Si, es como si siempre hubiera estado allí pero es la primera vez que me doy cuenta de su existencia- Phineas se veía muy sorprendido de ese descubrimiento, concia muy bien ese sentimiento, lo había llevado en su corazón desde hace años pero ahora al fin esta consiente de el

La morena estaba esperanzada por el sentimiento al que se refería Phineas, ¿podría ser que ya la hay notado a ella y a sus auténticos sentimientos? Respiro profundamente antes de confirmar lo que creía

- Te sientes... ¿Como si fueras una rueda y no puedes girar porque te falta la mitad?- Pregunto jugando un poco con su cabello

- Pues... sí, me siento así- Phineas uso una expresión pensativa con lo que había dicho su amiga, como científico y mecánico que el entendía ese tipo de metáforas

- ¿Te duele el corazón cuando lo piensas en ese sentimiento?- lo vio de reojo al chico

- Me duele cada vez que respiro- Poso su mano en su pecho al decir esas palabras, ese sentimiento nació se su corazón

Isabella sonrió ilusionada con eso, finalmente el se había dado cuenta, después de tanto tiempo esperando, le quería preguntar una última cosa antes de ser más notoria su felicidad

- ¿Es algo que sientes por alguien? ¿Ese sentimiento te hace desear ver a esa persona? ¿Estar con ella sin importar qué?- Sentía que su corazón iba explotar de dicha si lo siguiente era verdad

-¡SI! ¡Eso es precisamente lo que siento!- Se paró de golpe con una enorme sonrisa, al fin entendía por que se sentía de esa manera, tenía que verlo, necesitaba estar con él, sonrió decidido a ir a verlo - Isabella-

- Si Phineas- Se sentía a desmayar de la alegría, pensó que finalmente lo entendió, que al fin la había notado a ella y que estarían juntos como en los cuentos de hadas

- Muchísimas gracias, ahora... ¡Tengo que ir con Ferb!- Salió corriendo directo a la casa y empezar a empacar para su nuevo viaje

Mientras con Isabella... Tuvo un Tic estilo Candace

En el otro extremo de la ciudad, lo que solía ser un rayo tractor ahora estaba destruido siendo nada más que un montón de chatarra en la sala de estar de Doofensmirtz

-¡TE ODIO PERRY EL ORNITORRINCO!- El ajete P volaba de vuelta a casa en su deslizador, ignorando al loco doctor, acelero un poco para llegar a casa pronto

Por suerte Isabella ya se había ido permitiéndole a Perry aterrizar sin problemas en el patio, después de volver a poner el deslizador en su sede se regreso a la casa

Como por esta hora el padre de los chicos estaba trabajando y su madre salió a su clase de cocina, quizás Candace estaba en su cuarto o salió con Stacy o Jeremy, como fuera el mamífero semi acuático camino hacia la habitación de sus dueños, la puerta estaba semi abierta, escucho bastante ruido del otro lado de la puerta, curioso de que pasaba empujo la puerta, se quedo completamente quieto viendo como Phineas Flynn estaba empacando toda la ropa que podía en su maleta y unas cosas más en su mochila, cuando vio a Perry en la puerta se le acerco rápidamente y lo levanto en el aire

- Oh, ahí estas Perry- Finalmente Phineas había recuperado la energía de antes, eso era algo que alegraba mucho a Perry pero estaba confundido del comportamiento del chico - Perry, he tomado una decisión- Lo puso en su cama y volvió a empacar

- No pienso esperar un semestre y mucho menos un año para ver a Ferb, así que me iré a Inglaterra para verlo- El muchacho se veía decidido, su sonrisa volvió pensando que volvería a ver Ferb

Perry se sintió muy aliviado y feliz en ver al ojiazul de esa manera tan decidida y energética de antes pero se pregunto si sus padres le permitirían ir allá, no había pasado tanto tiempo como para ir a ver al peli verde pero podía ver la determinación en los ojos de Phineas, se ve que sin importar como el iría allá, parecía que estaba dispuesto a ser cualquier cosa con tal de verlo

El también deseaba que se volvieran a encontrar y esta vez no se quedaría ahí sentado sin poder hacer nada, mientras Phineas estaba ocupado empacando Perry se escabullo afuera de la habitación y se dirigió a una de las puertas secretas que había en el pasillo, movió una pintura, en la parte de atrás se abrió una de esas compuerta y se fue directamente hacia su base

Rápidamente fue a su computadora, con la tecnología que poseían en la agencia podía fácilmente entrar a la computadora del aeropuerto y conseguir un boleto de avión, subiría el costo de los boletos a la cuenta de los padres de los chicos

Tardo unos pocos minutos conseguir el boleto de avión y aun que Monograma y Carl le preguntaban qué estaba haciendo el ornitorrinco no les hizo caso, en el momento que el boleto estuvieron en sus manos corrió de vuelta a casa para entregárselos al chico

- Ok, creo que empaque todo lo necesario- Revisaba su maleta confirmando que no le faltaba nada, al parecer ya estaba listo, cerro su maleta, tomo su mochila y la colgó en su espalda, tomo su maleta y salió corriendo de su cuarto, estaba ansioso por volver a ver a Ferb, no podía esperar mas

Pero cuando estaba a medio centímetro de la puerta pensó en cómo llegar allá, se emociono tanto que no pensó detenidamente como irse allá, no pensaba a detenerse ahora pero tenía que pensar bien cómo hacerlo

Camino hacia la sala para sentarse en el sillón y pensar pero antes de hacer tal acción vio un boleto de avión para ir al Reino unido, se quedo viéndolo por un momento, algo confundido de como un boleto de avión podría estar allí pero no se quedo a averiguarlo, en menos de un segundo agarro ese boleto y corrió afuera de la casa

Estaba completamente feliz, estaba a poco tiempo de reunirse con su hermano

Corrió hacia la esquina para tomar un taxi. Desde el patio delantero de la casa estaba Perry el ornitorrinco viendo como su dueño corría rápidamente hacia su querido hermano, sonrió suavemente, se sentía muy feliz de haber podido hacer algo por ellos y ahora solo tenía que esperar a que ellos volvieran juntos


	10. juntos por siempre

Un Taxi llevaba al joven Flyn por la carretera hacia el aeropuerto, el taxista le parecía extraño que un niño de tan solo unos 10 años estuviera viajando solo pero siempre y cuando le pagara el viaje no importaba lo de más  
>Al llegar al aeropuerto, le pago al hombre inmediatamente, le ayudo a bajar su maleta y de ahí Phineas salió corriendo hacia la misma puerta donde se despidió de Ferb, miro a su alrededor viendo a las personas corriendo de un lugar al otro con sus maletas, otras se despedían de sus seres amados y otros eran recibidos por ellos<br>Sus ojos se humedecieron un poco al recordar cuando Ferb se fue por esa misma puerta pero rápidamente se seco los ojos pasando su brazo derecho para limpiar sus lagrimas, muy pronto estaría allí con él como antes, no debía llorar  
>Se sentó en una de las sillas esperando que el avión apareciera pronto, poso sus ojos azules en el piso pensando, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fueron esos boletos de avión que aparecieron repentinamente en la mesa de la sala, ¿Cómo abran aparecido allí tan repentinamente?, ¿Serán de alguien más? Como fuera ya no importa, acababa de gastar esos boletos, solo esperaba que quien los allá comprado no esté molesto<p>

Era como medio día, estaba lloviendo suavemente afuera de la academia, Ferb se encontraba sentado a un lado de una ventana, estaba en la clases de ciencias avanzadas pero apenas le estaba poniendo atención, gran parte de esa materia ya la tenía graba de su mente  
>Veía como el vidrio se empapaba enteramente por el agua, el cielo estaba muy gris pero eso no le sorprendía en nada, Londres era un lugar muy lluvioso al fin y al cabo<br>Suspiro pesadamente, vio su libreta de hojas sobre su mesa, estaba llena de cálculos y dibujos de inventos que deseaba hacer junto a su hermano  
>Esos días de verano son sus más maravillosos recuerdos, su diario estaba lleno de esas memorias, Phineas le enseño que cada día era maravilloso y tenía que aprovecharlo al máximo, siempre le gusto ese modo de pensar del pelirrojo que también se volvió suyo<br>En todo el día Ferb estuvo ocupado escribiendo cálculos y haciendo planos, era un inventor, era imposible para el apartar su mente de las maquinas que él y Phineas querían tanto, pero no podía distraerse tanto de las clases o tendría problemas, fue un día más o menos largo para el  
>Para todos los estudiantes, el debería de ser sumamente feliz, tenía las mejores clasificaciones, sin mencionar que su reputación de Danville le siguió hasta aquí, todos sabían de su gran talento en la construcción, habían escuchado de varias de las cosas que él y Phineas hacían en su ciudad natal, estaban ansiosos por ver lo que él podía hacer pero desde que llego aquí no ha construido nada, aun así las personas siempre estaban con él<br>A Ferb le molestaba mucho las preguntas incesantes de sus compañeros, "¿Por qué estás aquí sin tu hermano?" "¿Phineas también vendrá?" "¿Alguno de los dos tiene novia?" era cansado escuchar la mismas preguntas todos los días, pensar en Phineas le lastimaba y esas chicas no ayudaban  
>Suspiro aliviado en cuando escucho el timbre, era hora de volver a casa, era viernes así que podrá descansar de todas esas preguntas irritantes el fin de semana, camino hacia la casa de sus abuelos, normalmente ellos iban por él a la escuela pero ellos le llamaron diciendo que se presento algo inesperado y que tendría que tomar un taxi para volver a casa<br>Ferb le extraño mucho eso pero pensó que no sería algo muy grave, decidió caminar hasta su nuevo hogar, era una caminata algo larga pero no le importaba, quería usar todo ese tiempo para pensar tranquilamente en sus cosas  
>Quizás debería intentar construir algo en el patio de la casa como lo hacía en Danville, seguramente aquí sus inventos no desaparecerían como allá, se preguntaba en más de una ocasión que era lo que ocurría con ellos pero él y sus amigos trataron de averiguarlo y no consiguieron nada, era una lástima pero ya no importa<br>Más de un taxi se detuvo cerca de el ofreciéndole llevarlo a su casa pero él se negó, prefería caminar sin importar que se mojara por la lluvia, no había mucho frio para él, de hecho se sentía muy bien la fresca lluvia caer en su rostro  
>Se pregunto cómo estarían sus amigos, seguramente Buford sigue furioso con él, si no hubiera sido por Baljeet le hubieran roto la nariz, le estaba agradecido pero de algún modo creía que se merecía ese golpe…<br>Isabella… sin duda ella debe de estar con Phineas tratando de consolarlo… trato de calmarse con esa idea, sabía que ella sería una buena pareja para cualquier chico… Phineas sería un afortunado a los ojos de los otros chicos… sacudió su cabeza olvidándose de ese tema  
>Se pregunto cómo estaría su hermanastra Candace, no estaba seguro si su hermano siguiera construyendo después que él se fue pero de ser así entonces ella lo estaría vigilando todo el día para acusarlo con su mama, le impresionaba lo obstinada que era ella con seguir intentándolo después de tantos años, se ve que estaba decidida a que su madre viera sus inventos, se pregunto si seguiría con eso aun cuando ellos ya fueran mayores, bueno, eso lo averiguaría algún día<br>Cuando estuvo a una calle de llegar a casa la lluvia se detuvo, vio el cielo cuando ya no sintió las frescas gotas de agua en su cabeza, las nubes que tenían un fuerte color gris ahora se ponía de un tono más blanco, vio como se movían tranquilamente las nubes encima de su cabeza  
>Siguió caminando hacia la casa de sus abuelos, se detuvo al frente de la puerta y busco en su mochila la llave que sus abuelos le dieron, un pequeño chirrido se escucho cuando abrió la puerta<br>-¿Ferb? ¿Hijo, eres tú?- Esa era la voz del abuelo Fletcher, la voz se escucho en la cocina  
>Ferb dejo su mochila en las escaleras antes de dirigirse allá, podía oler algo delicioso en el aire, a juzgar por ese aroma era un estofado<br>Se quedo parado en el umbral de la entrada a la cocina, todo su cuerpo se quedo completamente inmóvil, sus ojos se quedaron mirando fijamente al chico que estaba sentado al lado de sus abuelos…. No podía creerlo…. Phineas…  
>-Hola hermano- Phineas Flyn sonrió suavemente al ver a Ferb, estaba algo nervioso al volver a ver a su hermano, sus ojos azules tenían un pequeño brillo al ver al peli verde<br>Sus abuelos solo miraban la escena esperando que su nieto dijera algo, los padres de los niños les dijeron que Phineas y Ferb tuvieron una discusión antes del viaje, pensaron que el peli rojo vino a disculparse con Ferb pero… sabían que había algo mas…  
>Ni siquiera parpadeaba, el rostro de Ferb no tenia expresión alguna, solamente miraba los ojos de Phineas, a simple vista él no estaba impresionado pero en su interior sentía como si estuviera apuntó de desmayarse, esto era demasiado irreal…. Pero era cierto, el chico que había estado presente en su mente y corazón por tanto tiempo estaba allí, sentado al lado de la mesa<br>Los ojos de Phineas estaban humedeciéndose mucho, unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron por las esquinas de sus ojos, su sonrisa se hizo un poco más grande, se sentía tan feliz de ver a Ferb  
>-¡FERB!- Grito Phineas arrojándose a los brazos de su hermano, lo abrazo fuertemente, casi y se caen al suelo –Me alegra tano verte-<br>El peli verde sintió unas cálidas lágrimas en su hombro, su cara seguía estando carente de toda expresión, no podía creer que su hermanastro viniera hasta aquí por él, imagino que el seguiría enfurecido con el por a ver venido aquí pero parecía como si no hubiera sido así  
>Los abuelos miraban esto enternecidos, se notaba que Phineas quería mucho a Ferb, esperaron que su nieto le respondiera el abrazo y que dijera algo parecido a lo que expresaba Phineas<br>Ferb finalmente reacciono, simplemente alzo un brazo y poso su mano en la espalda del peli rojo  
>-Hola hermano…-<br>Eso fue todo lo que dijo, después se separo lentamente de Phineas y se volteo para retirarse a su habitación, tomo su mochila y subió las escaleras sin mirar atrás, se escuchaba atentamente los pasos de Ferb a su cuarto, ninguno de los presentes, ni siquiera el mismo Phineas dijo algo, estaba muy confundido y sorprendido por la indiferencia que mostro Ferb  
>Phineas vio fijamente como el subía al segundo piso, su cerebro le indico en ir tras él pero antes que siquiera pudiera mover un dedo, sintió la mano de su abuelo en su hombro<br>-Tranquilo Phineas- Dijo su abuelo con una sonrisa reconfortante  
>- Si, el acaba de llegar de la academia, es un lugar muy agotador, una vez que este descansado será el mismo y más si tu estas aquí- Las palabras de la abuela Fletcher calmaron a Phineas, el pensó que quizás sería mejor darle un tiempo a Ferb antes de ir y hablar con el<br>Ambos abuelos estaban seguros que con Phineas aquí Ferb volvería a ser el mismo de siempre, solo necesitaba un momento para pensar a solas; Le sirvieron el almuerzo a Phineas, mas tarde subirían una bandeja con la comida de su querido nieto  
>Ferb se sentó en la cama, su mente le daba vueltas, se sentía un poco mareado, se dejo caer hacia atrás mirando el techo de su habitación, no lo entendía…... ¿Por qué el vino aquí? La última vez que se vieron él ni siquiera le dirijo la palabra y ahora lo abraza con lágrimas en los ojos, como si no se hubieran visto en años<br>Ahora entendía por qué sus abuelos no pudieron ir por él cuando terminaron las clases, fueron por Phineas al aeropuerto…  
>Pensó y pensó en que hacer, vino hasta aquí para impedir dañar a alguien por sus sentimientos por su hermano, para darle a Isabella una oportunidad con él pero… de no podía evitar sentirse feliz de volver a verlo<br>Pasaron como unos veinte minutos antes de que le subieran el almuerzo, no tenía mucho apetito, lo dejo encima de su escritorio para comerlo más tarde, el aroma del estofado inundo el cuarto pero ni con eso deseaba comer  
>Los abuelos Fletcher llamaron a casa de su hijo para avisarle que Phineas se encontraba aquí, estuvieron al teléfono un buen rato, Linda Flyn sonaba muy preocupada y asustada, ellos dijeron que irían por su hijo lo más pronto que pudieran, les alegraba ver que su hijo estaba a salvo pero a verse ido sin decir ni una sola palabra era algo que merecía un fuerte castigo<br>Tardarían unos días en llegar allá, así que hasta entonces Phineas y Ferb volverán a vivir bajo la misma casa, durante todo el día Phineas estuvo con los abuelos Fletcher, para darle un momento a Ferb a solas en su cuarto  
>Curiosamente, ese día que comenzó como un día lluvioso termino con el cielo completamente despejado, el sol apareció entre las hermosas montañas boscosas que se veían por la ventana de Phineas, el peli rojo estaba sentado en una silla mirando esa hermosa imagen, quería hablar con Ferb desde hace horas pero… Ferb no había salido de su cuarto en todo el día y no quería hablarle desde el otro lado de una puerta<br>Tenía que verlo cara a cara, después de esa conversación que tuvo con Isabella, finalmente logro aclarar su mente, había algo en su pecho, algo que había vivido en él desde hace mucho y ahora tenía que expresarlo pero… y si él no quiere verlo y si él está molesto por lo que paso en esos días antes de su viaje…. No tenía el valor para enfrentarlo, esa era la cuestión…  
>El sol pronto se escondió entre las montañas, Phineas cerró los ojos disfrutando de los últimos rayos de sol antes de que se fuera, cerro la ventana y corrió las cortinas, se acerco a la cama para recostarse en ella, trataba de pensar en qué hacer, querida verlo, hablar con él pero….. Y si el….<br>Las horas pasaron, el cielo nocturno era muy hermoso, lleno de estrellas, la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, una suave brisa recorría los campos, era una noche muy bella y tranquila, en la casa de los abuelos Fletcher, los adultos se fueron a dormir desde hace varias horas, los únicos despiertos eran los hermanos Flyn-Fletcher, se encontraban en sus cuartos sin hacer ruido alguno  
>Ferb miro su reloj de muñeca, eran casi las tres de la mañana, era bastante tarde y lo mejor sería intentar dormir, además, mañana tenia clases y desvelarse no le ayudaría en nada, se puso la piyama con algo de pereza, se acomodo debajo de las sabanas preparado para dormir, la calma que reinaba en la casa era de algún modo relajante, dormiría sin problemas o… eso pensó…<br>La calma de la noche fue rota por un ruido, un llanto, no se podía oír muy claramente pero sin duda alguien estaba llorando, Ferb se destapo y se sentó en la cama, obviamente ese sollozo venia de dentro de la casa, salió de la cama y camino hacia la puerta para ir a investigar  
>Camino un poco por el pasillo, presto a atención a lo que escuchaba para identificar de donde venia ese triste llanto…. No tardo en encontrar la fuente de ese ruido… El cuarto de Phineas<br>Se quedo parado por unos segundos al frente de su puerta, estaba dudoso si entrar o no, no se habían visto en todo el día por miedo por lo que ocurrirá después, cerró los ojos fuertemente, sentía un dolor punzante en su pecho al oír el llanto de Phineas, respiro hondamente antes de tomas la perilla de la puerta y girarla  
>Entro a su cuarto silenciosamente, encontró a su amado hermanastro sentado en el suelo, apoyado a un costado de su cama, tenía su rostro entre sus rodillas, podía ver como sus ojos estaban siendo tapados por sus manos<br>Cerro suavemente la puerta detrás de él, camino hacia el sin hacer el menor ruido, al parecer aun no se había percatado de su presencia, en cuanto estuvo justo al frente de él se puso de rodillas para estar a la misma altura  
>Phineas abrió grande los ojos al sentir que alguien le poso su mano en su hombro izquierdo, levanto el rostro encontrándose con los ojos azules de Ferb, sus ojos mostraban una evidente preocupación por el<br>-Ferb… - Susurro suavemente su nombre, en cuanto vio su rostro sus lágrimas fueron más intensas  
>-Phineas…. ¿Qué ocurre?- Acerco un poco más a él, ¿Qué le pasa?, ¿Por qué llora tanto?, siempre odio ver a Phineas llorar, inclusive en esa horrible noche cuando se pelearon, sabía perfectamente que EL fue el que provoco esas lagrimas, se odio a sí mismo por ello<br>Las manos de Phineas temblaban mucho, nuevas lágrimas aparecieron en las esquinas de sus ojos, no tardaron ni un segundo en correr por sus mejillas, no aguantaba más, rápidamente atrapo a Ferb en un fuerte abrazo, coloco su cabeza en su hombro mientras dejaba que esas lagrimas corrieran por su rostro  
>-PERDONAME, Lamento mucho la pelea que tuvimos en casa, lamento a verte golpeado pero…. – Trago algo de saliva antes de continuar –Me sentía tan solo, creí que me estabas abandonando…. Dejándome solo… -<br>Ferb se quedo completamente quieto escuchando las palabras de su querido hermano, sus ojos se abrieron mucho con sus palabras  
>-Vine aquí para…. Estar contigo… no quiero estar apartado de ti- Abrazo con más fuerza al peli verde, sus lagrimas manchaban la piyama de su hermano<br>Las mejillas de Ferb se ruborizaron por esas palabras, su cuerpo se movió por sí solo, sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de Phineas atrayéndolo hacia el  
>-Phineas… yo tampoco quiero apartarme de ti, jamás lo quise pero… pensé que quizás me apartaba de ti…. Creí… que hacia lo correcto… tendrías más libertad…- Ahora eran sus ojos lo que se humedecían, lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas, sin querer soltarlo ni por ni un segundo<br>No entendía que quería decir Ferb con "Libertad" pero si eso significaba que él se tuviera que ir, preferiría estar encerrado para siempre  
>-Pero… fue un error… lo siento… lo siento tanto- Los dos se quedaron sentados en el piso de madera, abrasados, queriendo estar juntos para siempre<br>La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana de Phineas, esa bella luz plateada iluminaba la habitación lo suficiente para distinguir las cosas de cuarto, los niños estaban cómodos en los brazos del otro, la calidez de ese abrazo eliminaba el dolor que habían sentido ya hace mucho tiempo  
>Finalmente las lagrimas de los dos se secaron, sintieron un agradable calor en su pecho, era un sentimiento que los hacía sentir muy felices, los dos tenían una tierna sonrisa en sus labios, disfrutando del momento que vivían juntos<br>El peli rojo se removió un poco para ver el rostro de su hermanastro, sus ojos tenían un hermoso brillo y sus labios tenían una suave sonrisa, se veía tan…  
>Pronto sintió la suave mano de Ferb acariciándole la mejilla, los dos se dejaron guiar por lo que sentían, se acercaron lentamente, sintieron el aliento del otro golpeando su rostro… hasta que sus labios se tocaron suavemente<br>Compartieron un dulce beso, lleno de inocencia y cariño, el corazón de los dos latía con fuerza, sus corazones… cuando los dos se separaron sintieron como si se hubieran esfumado en el aire, era como si no podían sentir sus propios latidos pero ahora, que volvían a estar juntos volvían sentir su palpitar y el sentimiento que reina en el  
>Se separaron del beso muy lentamente, no se apartaron casi nada, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, las mejillas de Phineas estaban muy sonrojadas y estaban algo húmedas por las lágrimas, era tan lindo<br>-Phineas…. Me gustas… me gustas mucho- Le abría su corazón, declarándole sus sentimientos, ese beso que compartieron fue maravilloso, sin duda jamás lo olvidaría  
>-También yo… me gustas mucho Ferb –Volvió a abrasarlo, se sentía tan feliz que por un momento pensó que iba a morir, finalmente entendía lo que sentía por Ferb, lo quería con todo el corazón y el alma, quizás sus padres lo llevarían de vuelta a casa y volverían a separarse pero ahora no importaba la distancia, los sentimientos de los dos eran comprendidos, y cuando Ferb termine con sus estudios volverían estar juntos, por siempre.<p> 


	11. ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Abrió los ojos muy lentamente esperando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz, anoche se quedo dormido en los brazos de Ferb. Phineas Flyn recordó lo de anoche, los dos se confesaron el uno al otro, Phineas se ruborizo un poco al recordarlo pero también sonrió, su corazón saltaba al pensar en ello  
>Se volteo para ver al peli verde, sin embargo el no estaba en la habitación, Phineas se sentó en la cama buscando con la mirada a su hermanastro, arqueo una ceja al no verlo, se levanto de la cama dispuesto a salir del cuarto y buscarlo<br>Lo que no sabía era que Ferb se encontraba en el patio de la casa, caminando de un lugar al otro pensando profundamente, logro salir del cuarto sin que Phineas se despertara para poder estar a solas  
>Sentía como si su corazón fuese a explotar por el poderoso y hermoso sentimiento que reinaba enteramente en él, la felicidad que sentía al saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos era tan grande que ninguno de sus inventos, la montaña rusa, la máquina del tiempo, los robots gigantes hechos de las casas del árbol, nada de eso podía compararse con todo lo que sentía<br>Pero también se sentía muy preocupado, en muy poco tiempo aparecerán sus padres y lo separaran de su hermanastro, le entristecía mucho ese hecho pero era algo inevitable, ahora solo podía disfrutar del tiempo que tenían los dos para estar juntos el mayor tiempo posible antes de que ellos llegaran  
>Pero también había otra cosa que reinaba en su mente, antes de que sus padres aparecieran, él quería formalizar su relación con Phineas, aun que ya se habían confesado sus sentimientos pero quería que esto fuera definitivo, que ambos eran ahora novios, pareja y tenía que tenerlo claro antes de que el tiempo se termine<br>En todo el tiempo en el que Ferb estuvo afuera trato de visualizar la manera más apropiada de pedirle a Phineas que fueran novios, quería que fuera algo sencillo pero romántico, algo muy especial para los dos sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su abuela apareció debajo del umbral de la puerta llamándolo  
>-Ferb, querido, ¿Qué estás haciendo allá afuera?- Pregunto la abuela Fletcher, veía curiosa a su nieto, esta mañana tenía una mirada diferente al de los otros días, tenía un brillo muy especial en ellos, sonrió amablemente al entender que algo había cambiado en su nieto y con suerte ese cambio haría que Ferb regresara a la normalidad<br>-Cariño, entra, es hora de desayunar- Camino hacia su nieto y le tomo la mano suavemente para llevarlo dentro de la casa, Ferb dejo que su abuela lo llevara dentro, tendría que planear ese momento después de comer un poco  
>En poco tiempo había un plato lleno de pan y en otro había queso y jamón, Ferb tomo unas rebanas de ambos para hacerse un pequeño sándwich, en cuanto la abuela comenzó a servir el té, el abuelo Fletcher y Phineas bajaban por las escaleras<br>-De seguro que Ferb se encuentra con la abuela en la cocina, Phineas- Le dijo el viejo señor Fletcher, el encontró a Phineas yendo de izquierda a derecha del segundo piso buscando a Ferb, el abuelo Fletcher estaba seguro que su nieto se encontraba tomando el desayuno así que convenció a Phineas de dejar de buscar y que ambos bajaran a comer  
>Los dos llegaron a la cocina bostezando un poco por lo temprano que era, el peli rojo se alegro inmediatamente cuando vio a Ferb<br>-Lo ves hijo, te lo dije- Dijo dándole un golpecito en la espalda de su joven nieto para que entrara a la cocina y comiera junto a Ferb  
>Esa mañana los abuelos estaban muy contentos, ya que esta mañana parecía que finalmente Ferb se estaba comportando como el mismo, desde que llego siempre se había visto tan extraño, casi parecía un robot que solamente hacia sus funciones pero con Phineas aquí se veía nuevamente la chispa de la imaginación en sus ojos azules<br>-Y díganos niños, ¿Tienen planeado algo el día de hoy? – Pregunto la abuela tomando un poco de su té  
>Phineas se quedo pensando un momento, desde hace mucho que no había construido uno de sus divertidos inventos y le encantaría volver a hacer eso al lado de su querido hermano<br>-Tenemos algo planeado, saldremos a dar un paseo- Phineas se distrajo de sus pensamientos al escuchar a Ferb hablar, ladeo un poco la cabeza con lo que dijo, "¿Un paseo?" "¿Adonde iremos?" un par de sencillas preguntas que asaltaron la curiosidad de Phineas al escuchar a su hermano  
>-Que esplendida idea, hoy es un hermoso día para salir a caminar pero tengan mucho cuidado, ¿De acuerdo?- Sonrió amablemente la abuela hacia sus nietos, una sonrisa que compartía su esposo, los dos estaban de acuerdo que sería una gran idea que esos dos salieran a pasar un tiempo juntos como en los viejos tiempos<br>Continuaron con el desayuno conversando de todo tipo de cosas, "¿Cómo ha estado tu hermana Candace, hijo?" "¿Cómo le va a tu padre con el negocio de las antigüedades?" "¿Cómo ha estado tu mama y tus amigos?" Phineas respondía a todas sus preguntas pero aun teniendo la idea de ese paseo en su cabeza, tenía curiosidad de que tenía planeado Ferb  
>Cuando el desayuno termino todos se fueron a sus propias actividades, la abuela lavaba los platos, el abuelo Fletcher fue a la biblioteca a leer el periódico y los hermanastros fueron a vestirse para salir, Ferb se arreglo más de la cuenta, si lo pensaba bien…. Ellos iban a salir en una cita, se sentía algo nervioso pero muy feliz, este día sería perfecto<br>Por su parte Phineas tenía unos pequeños problemas para vestirse, no sabía que ponerse, este día quería verse diferente, era verdad que antes había salido con Ferb pero en esas ocasiones solo era como hermanos, amigos pero ahora que conocían sus verdaderos sentimientos esto será muy diferente a esas veces, los dos saldrían juntos, solos, sería su primera cita y quería verse muy bien para el  
>Tardaron unos 15 minutos más o menos en estar listos, Phineas usaba una playera blanca con la letra "P" escrita en ella, llevaba una chaqueta azul marino, tenía unos pantalones negros y unos tenis blancos<br>Con Ferb, tenía una chaqueta morada, también usaba una camisa que tenía un ligero tono gris y pantalones azules y unos zapatos también blancos  
>Los dos se veían muy atractivos, Phineas se ruborizo un poco cuando noto lo guapo que era Ferb con ese vestuario. En cuanto a Ferb, tuvo el mismo pensamiento, este chico era tan lindo<br>Se despidieron de sus abuelos antes de salir, Ferb pensó que un paseo sería un buen inicio para este día, era un hermoso día aun que hacia algo de frio, en el cielo habían algunas nubes pero no opacaban ni un poco el brillo del sol, ambos chicos caminaban tranquilamente, miraban las tiendas que habían por allí y algunas casas viejas y otras nuevas  
>-¿En serio no construiste nada en todo este tiempo?- Durante su caminata estuvieron hablando, Ferb abrió algo los ojos al saber que en todos esos días en las que no estuvo con el Phineas no había hecho ninguno de sus inventos, el estilo de vida de ese peli rojo era aprovechar cada día al máximo, era desconcertante saber que en estos días no había usado su imaginación ni energías en sus maquinas<br>-Bueno… Candace me obligo a intentarlo pero…... no podía hacerlo aun que lo intentara- Dijo el joven Flyn mirando a otra parte  
>Arqueo una ceja el peli verde con las palabras de su hermano<br>-Es que…. Lo que más disfrutaba de nuestros inventos… era que lo hacíamos juntos y nos divertíamos… sin ti ahí, no tenía sentido hacerlos- Se encogió un poco de hombros y sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente de rojo con esa declaración  
>El mismo Ferb se sonrojo un poco pero luego sonrío gentilmente y coloco una de sus manos en su hombro<br>-Hermano, aun que yo no esté allá, eso no significa que no puedas disfrutar del verano- Phineas se volteo a verlo, seguía teniendo ese rubor en su rostro pero ahora se hizo un poco más fuerte, esa sonrisa de Ferb era encantadora pero a pesar de las palabras de su hermanastro no creía que sería capaz de construir algo sin el  
>-Pero…. No sé si…-<br>-Phineas, al igual que tu siempre he disfrutado de los inventos y maquinas que hemos construido juntos por eso me gustaría que siguieras disfrutando del verano como siempre lo has hecho  
>Phineas se veía bastante inseguro, en esos días se había sentido tan solo, aun que sus amigos le ayudaban no serbia de nada, el peli rojo miro a su hermano y trato de mostrarle una sonrisa para que Ferb no se preocupara por el pero en realidad no engañaba a nadie<br>Ferb pudo ver detrás de la sonrisa falsa de su hermano, quería que Phineas siguiera a su vivas imaginación y creatividad como siempre pero necesitaba algo que le recordara a Phineas que el regresaría, entonces se le ocurrió una idea pero no dijo nada, decidió que eso sería una sorpresa  
>-Phineas… ¿Quieres comer algo?- Le pregunto deteniéndose en un pequeño Café, era un lugar pequeño y modesto pero muy lindo, su hermano miro el lugar y asintió con la cabeza, era un bello lugar, perfecto para descansar un poco<br>Ferb abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso a su hermano para que entrara, habían muchas personas allí y hacían algo de ruido con todas sus conversaciones, se dirigieron al mostrador para hablar con el encargado  
>-Disculpe, una mesa para dos por favor- dijo Ferb, llamando la atención del hombre mayor que estaba escribiendo en una libreta, aun que para ese señor le parecía algo extraño que le pidieran una mesa un par de niños de 10 años no se negó a guiarlos a una mesa cerca de la ventana<br>-Aquí tienen unos menús, pronto vendrá un mesero para tomar su orden- El señor se retiro dejando a Phineas y Ferb elegir su comida, habían muchas cosas deliciosas, sándwiches, pasteles, postres, helados, a Phineas le tomo bastante tiempo elegir cual quería  
>Pronto apareció el mesero, Ferb pido un sándwich acompañado de una taza de té, mientras que Phineas ordeno un pedazo de pastel de chocolate, no pidió nada para beber, el mesero escribió sus órdenes en una pequeña libreta que tenia a la mano y se retiro<br>Ambos hermanos estuvieron charlando de la escuela de Ferb pro un rato, Phineas se asombro al saber de toda la tecnología que tenían en ese lugar, nuevamente su imaginación voló por los aires, pensó en todas las cosas que los dos podrían construir juntos, lo mucho que se divertirían juntos  
>Ferb sonrió dulcemente al ver ese brillo de alegría y vida que había en los ojos de Phineas al imaginar en lo que podrían hacer juntos, ese brillo fue unas de las cosas que lo enamoraron de ese peli rojo, su rostro se iluminaba, se veía lleno de vida y de alegría, era tan encantador<br>En unos cuantos minutos aprecio otra vez el mesero pero esta vez traía una charola con sus órdenes con el, con cuidado las dejo en la mesa y se retiro, los niños comieron en cuanto el mesero se fue, sin duda era delicioso, el pastel era de un suave sabor y era muy suave  
>El sándwich de Ferb sabia delicioso, algo caliente pero con el frio que había ese día, eso no importaba y el te tenía un sabor algo fuerte pero manejable, nada mal<br>-Venir a este Café fue una buena idea Ferb, ¿Quieres probar un poco de mi pastel?- Corto un pedacito para dárselo al peli verde, este asintió con la cabeza, se levanto y se acerco a su hermano para que le diera ese pedazo de pastel justo en la boca, sonrío al sentir se dulce sabor en su boca, levanto su mano mostrando su pulgar en forma de aceptación  
>Phineas rio por lo bajo con eso, realmente estaba disfrutando de este momento con Ferb. El niño miro a su alrededor, habían varias parejas a su alrededor, todos se veían tan felices y enamorados, era un ambiente bastante romántico, los dos conversaban mucho, sonriendo, riendo y compartiendo sus ideas como siempre lo habían hecho, se miraban a los ojos, felices por tener este momento para los dos<br>Ni se dieron cuenta cundo terminaron con la comida, Ferb llamo al mesero de antes para que les trajera la cuenta, los dos cooperaron para pagarla  
>-Muchas gracias, espero que hayan disfrutado de su comida- El joven tomo ambos platos y la taza de té y la puso en la charola junto con el dinero que le dio los niños, se fue caminando pero pronto apareció una señorita que también trabajaba allí para limpiar la mesa, los hermanastros salieron de allí muy satisfechos con la comida<br>Caminaron por un rato hasta llegar hasta un parque, era muy hermoso, habían muchos árboles de todas las formas y tamaños, habían toda variedad de flores, unos cuantos niños jugando por allí, se veía que era un hermoso lugar  
>Caminaron por un sendero mirando a su alrededor, disfrutando de la hermosa vista que tenían, Ferb miro un momento al chico a su lado, mantenía una suave sonrisa en los labios, sin pensar Ferb tomo la mano de su hermano<br>Phineas se volteo a ver a su hermano cuando sintió su mano agarrando la suya suavemente, los dos se dirigieron una rápida mirada, Phineas lo tomo por sorpresa eso pero también tomo la mano de Ferb sin dudarlo, siguieron caminando juntos por un largo tiempo, dé vez en cuando se detenían de bajo de un árbol y en una banca para descasar un rato, también comieron un poco de algodón de azúcar que un hombre vendía por allí, se estaban divirtiendo mucho  
>En un momento de ese paseo se encontraron con el dueño de una carreta, estaba cambiando una de las ruedas de la carreta que parece que se había roto, Phineas y Ferb se le acercaron<br>-Disculpe señor, ¿Necesita ayuda?- Pregunto el peli rojo. Ese hombre miro a los niños, dudaba que pudieran ayudar pero necesitaba una mano extra para esa rueda  
>-Gracias pero, ¿Cómo pueden ayudarme?- Los chicos se dirigieron una mirada y una pequeña sonrisa, sin duda ese señor no los conocía, no pasaron ni 10 minutos y los hermanos Flyn Fletcher construyeron una nueva rueda, se veía muy diferente a las de más, en el centro de la rueda la madera estaba doblada y arqueada tomando una forma del sol, la rueda tenía algo de metal para que no se rompiera nuevamente, ese hombre se quedo sorprendido por lo rápido y creativos que eran esos dos niños al reparar su rueda tan rápido<br>-Impresionante, muchas gracias chicos, me horraron muchos problemas, quisiera compasarles-  
>-No es necesario Señor, fue un placer ayudar-Dijo Phineas agitando un poco sus manos en el aire en forma de negación, ellos solo lo hicieron por ayudar, jamás han pedido nada a cambio por sus acciones ni nada<br>-Pero quisiera darles las gracias, permítanme darles un paseo por mi carreta, será gratis- El señor acaricio un poco la cabeza del caballo que tiraba de dicha carreta  
>Los chicos no estaban seguros pero un paseo en una carreta sonaba una maravillosa idea<br>-Bueno…. Está bien, gracias señor- Ferb subió primero y le ofreció su mano a Phineas para ayudarle a subir también, el joven Flyn acepto la mano de su hermano y se subió, el señor se sentó en su puesto y tomo las riendas del caballo para hacerlo andar  
>Phineas se acerco un poco más a su hermano, al mismo tiempo que Ferb ponía su mano en el hombro de su hermano, el chico poso su cabeza en el hombro de Ferb, era una bella escena, los dos se sentían muy felices, estar los dos juntos, paseando en una carreta, en una posición así, era un sueño para Ferb, si fuera así no quería despertar jamás<br>La tarde se acercaba, el sol se estaba poniendo por entre las montañas y el cielo tenía un hermoso tono anaranjado, era sencillamente hermoso, era el momento perfecto para que Ferb lo dijera  
>-Phineas…- El oji azul miro a su hermano, prestando atención a lo que fuera a decir<br>-Se que anoche tu y yo confesamos nuestros sentimientos… pero quisiera hacer esto más formal, saber que esto es real- El peli verde abrazo suavemente a su hermano preparándose para decir esa frase  
>-¿Quisieras ser mi novio?- Sonrío con mucha suavidad al decir esas palabras, Phineas se quedo quieto un segundo pero pronto los ojos del chico brillaron intensamente y sonrió ampliamente, abrazo con fuerza al peli verde, las mejillas de los dos estaban muy sonrojadas por el momento<br>-Sí, definitivamente- Esa sonrisa de los labios de Phineas fue la más hermosa que jamás había visto en su opinión, los dos se abrasaron dulcemente, disfrutando de ese bello momento  
>El cochero se volteo un segundo para ver a sus jóvenes pasajeros, sonrió y suspiro, regreso su vista al camino y susurro algo que sus jóvenes amigos no escucharon<br>-El amor joven…-


	12. Volveremos a estar juntos

Desde esa noche en la que los hermanos Flyn Fletcher se habían confesado sus sentimientos y que se hicieron novios oficiales todo era perfecto, nunca en la vida de los dos chicos sintieron tanta felicidad, estaban seguros que ese sentimiento que tenían el uno por el otro seria eterno  
>Sus abuelos no sabían nada, por supuesto, todo lo que veían era que la relación de ambos hermanos iba a la perfección, los dos habían dejado atrás ese extraño comportamiento que habían tenido durante semanas y finalmente volvieron a ser los mismos de ante, para ellos Phineas y Ferb se veían más unidos que nunca y sin duda tenían razón<br>Su primera cita fue completamente maravillosa, deseaban repetir esos momentos juntos pero trágicamente no se podía, Tarde o temprano aparecerían los padres de los niños y Phineas tendría que regresar a Danville, era algo triste pero tenían la clara certeza que estarían juntos muy pronto  
>Con el poco tiempo que tenían trataron de aprovecharlo al máximo, divertirse juntos lo mas que podían, algunos de los compañeros de clases de Ferb lograron ver a ambos hermanos, para los ojos de todos Ferb se veía muy diferente al estar al lado de su hermano, en la academia era terriblemente callado, no se juntaba con nadie pero al estar al lado de ese peli rojo era definitivamente diferente, algunos se les acercaban para hablar un poco con ellos, ambos chicos eran más simpáticos y agradables de lo que habían pensado esos estudiantes que los habían visto ocasionalmente, pero les hizo muy felices conocer al verdadero Ferb Fletcher<br>Pero tristemente el tiempo fue demasiado corto, los padres de los chicos, Linda Flyn y Lawrence Fletcher, llegaron a la casa de los abuelos, lo primero que hicieron fue abrasar al joven Flyn felices de que estuviera bien, se asustaron terriblemente con la partida tan repentina del niño pero esa alegría dio paso a la ira, regañaron al pobre chico por haberse ido de esa manera hasta un país tan lejano como ese  
>Ferb se encontraba junto con el acompañándolo en ese largo regaño, en cuanto a Candace, también se encontraba allí, veía todo eso en silencio, ella siempre había soñado con ver a sus padres castigando a sus hermanos pero ahora tenía un sabor agri-dulce en la boca, quería que los chicos fueran castigados por sus locos y extravagantes inventos, no por un viaje no autorizado; Ella se quedo hasta que finalmente termino el regaño abriéndole paso al castigo, no le permitieran salir a Phineas menos que a la escuela, hasta nuevo aviso, golpe duro pero los muchachos no tenían ningún argumento, solo podían decir que querían verse<br>Los padres entendían que ellos se extrañaran mucho pero esto era injustificable, venir a Inglaterra completamente solo ha sido la locura más grande en opinión de los dos padres, por suerte los abuelos Fletcher se llevaron a Linda y a Lawrence a la cocina por una taza de té, dándoles un respiro a los niños después de todo eso  
>-Ferb…. Estoy en problemas- Dijo Phineas antes de desplomarse en el sillón, el pobre chico se sentía agotado por esa discusión, Ferb se sentó a su lado abrasándolo suavemente para reconfortarlo, estas semanas castigado serian difíciles pero ya sabía que sería castigado por este viaje suyo pero aunque fuera duro el castigo y los días que le seguirán, no se arrepentía de lo que hizo, estaría loco si fuera de otra manera, quiere a Ferb mas que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo y que nadie dudara de ello<br>Se irían mañana por la tarde, cuando fuera casi de noche, era muy poco tiempo pero si había alguien que supiera aprovechar el tiempo esos eran Phineas y Ferb, pasaron todo ese tiempo restante juntos, no pudieron construir algo muy grande por las prisas pero a pesar de ello lograron crear algunos cuantos juegos en el patio que claro está, no vieron los padres de los muchachos, aun que Candace no quería aceptarlo, se alegraba de ver que sus pequeños hermanos volvían a corear sus maquinas, esos juegos fueron "Desaparecieron" Ya que Phineas y Ferb se lo regalaron a otra persona  
>Los dos se quedaron sentados a la sombra de un árbol de arce, el joven Flyn recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano, mientras que el peli verde colocaba su mano en su hombro abrasándolo, no pensaban otra cosa que no fueran en su novio, se mantuvieron así un largo tiempo, Phineas mantenía una suave sonrisa en sus labios, ahora entendía cuan especial era Ferb para él, siempre había sido así desde que lo conoció, estar a su lado era lo más importante para él en todo el mundo<br>-Ferb…- Levanto un poco a cabeza para que la mirada de los dos se encontraran, Phineas no sabía nada del romance, eso era algo que había entendido hace mucho pero en ese momento sabia que hacer, se dejo guiar por lo que le dictaba ese sentimiento en su corazón  
>-Te quiero mucho Ferb… -Lo abrazo con algo de fuerza - Desde que te conocí es como… si cada día de mi vida fuera verano<br>Le dio un beso en la mejilla tratando de expresar sus sentimientos atreves de esas palabras, el peli verde sonrió tiernamente, le devolvió el beso solo que este fue en la frente de Phineas, aun a sus cortas edades lograron entender que esto era amor puro y inocente, quizás algunas personas se impresionarían demasiado cuando supieran de esta relación pero eso era lo de menos, lo único que importa eran ellos y lo que sentían  
>Esa noche, cuando todos estaban durmiendo, Ferb estaba trabajando en algo muy importante, tenía que darse prisa y terminarlo antes del amanecer, luchaba contra el sueño que le obligaba a cerrar los ojos, de vez en cuando iba al baño y se echaba agua fría en la cara para despertar, le daba escalofríos bastante fuertes por esas remojadas pero eran necesarias, no tenía mucho con que trabajar así que tenía que improvisar pero también tenía mucho cuidado de no despertar a nadie, ya por si sus padres estaban molestos, despertarlos a media noche no mejoraría la situación<br>Paso toda la noche en vela despierto trabajando. El otro día, cuando él y Phineas se habían hecho pareja se le había ocurrido una idea para que Phineas supiera con certeza que regresaría pronto a casa y que a pesar de no estar con él, eso no significaba que dejara de disfrutar cada día, quería que el siguiera con lo que más amaba hacer  
>Le tomo hasta el amanecer pero termino a tiempo, en cuando termino se dirigió a su cama y se desplomo en ella, sin embargo no logro dormir más allá de diez minutos. Escucho la voz de su abuela llamándolo a desayunar, trato de arreglarse lo mejor posible para que no pareciera que estuvo despierto toda la noche, se cambio de ropa y bajo a comer con su familia<br>Esta mañana su mama y papa se veían más tranquilos, tuvieron una tranquila conversación donde la mayoría Candace conto a sus abuelos británicos de los dementes inventos de sus hermanos, el abuelo recordó cuando sus pequeños nietos lo ayudaron con su sueño de la cañada magregor, sabia lo listos que eran esos a diferencia de su esposa que pensaba que Candace estaba contando una historia  
>Durante la charla, Linda les explico a sus suegros que la casa estaba siendo cuidada por una amiga suya que iba a la misma clase de cocina que ella, Ferb se había preguntado quien estaría cuidando de la casa y de Perry, si es una amiga de su madre entonces no había de que preocuparse<br>Esa misma noche Phineas había empacado algunas de sus cosas antes de que el sueño lo venciera, este día se veía algo decaído por tener que dejar a su hermano pero mantenía una sonrisa, no quería repetir esa terrible despedida en el aeropuerto en Danville, no quería revivir eso, esta vez sería diferente, no importaba lo triste que se sintiera, no quería que Ferb lo viera así  
>Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Candace se fue a tomar una ducha, mientras que Linda y Lawrence se quedaron en la cosían para ayudar a limpiar, por su parte los niños salieron un momento a caminar un poco, no conversaban de nada durante su caminata, solo disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, algunos chicos los saludaban, invitándolos a sus casas a jugar o a comer algo, los chicos rechazaban esas peticiones, tristemente no había tiempo para hacer nuevos amigos<br>-oye Ferb… ¿Cómo crees que este Perry?- El peli rojo se preguntaba como estaría su leal mascota, además, intentaba dar una conversación y romper ese silencio  
>-Estará bien, el sabe cuidarse solo- Dijo tranquilamente el británico, para ser un ornitorrinco, Perry sabia cuidarse bien solo, Ferb estaba seguro que su querida mascota se encontraba perfectamente<br>-Sí, creo que tienes razón- Phineas sonrío alegremente, no tenia que preocuparse, además, esa amiga de su mama cuidaría bien de Perry  
>De un momento a otro, tomo la mano de su hermanastro, Ferb apretó un poco el agarre en la mano de su querido hermano, compartiendo la misma sonrisa que él, tenían que volver pronto pero decidieron caminar un poco más<br>Al volver a casa, encontraron a los adultos conversando en la sala, no sabían de qué pero decidieron no interrumpirlos, subieron por las escaleras para ir a sus cuartos, Phineas aun tenía que empacar y Ferb tenía que dormir un poco para reponer energías, el no lo sabía pero Phineas notaba claramente el cansancio en su hermano, se pregunto por qué se encontraba, así pero pensó que seguramente tuvo pesadillas anoche, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla deseándole una buena siesta  
>En el instante que la cabeza de Ferb toco su almohada se quedo dormido demedio, fue una siesta pequeña pero duro lo suficiente para él, la tarde se acercaba, los chicos pasaron todo ese tiempo juntos, ojala que el sol no se tuviera que meter para que ese día duraba más tiempo, todos en la casa estaban yendo de un lugar a otro moviendo las maletas de un lugar a otro, pero pronto llego el taxi, colocaron todas las maletas en el porta equipaje, Ferb los acompañaba para despedirse de ellos, claro que el abuelo Fletcher también tuvo que ir para que Ferb no tuviera que regresar solo a casa<br>Candace miro un segundo a sus hermanos, todo lo que ha estado pasando a sido bastante duro, le sorprendió mucho saber que su hermano menor había hecho todo este viaje pare ver a Ferb, estaba segura que esos dos eran muy unidos pero no sabía que hasta este punto, le pareció un poco raro  
>Al llegar al aeropuerto, Candace, Phineas y Ferb se fueron a sentar mientras que los adultos entregaban el equipaje, la chica los dejo solos un momento para ir a comprar algo de comer para el viaje de vuelta a casa, Ferb trato de calmar a su hermano para que subiera al avión, el peli rojo le costaba mantenerse tranquilo, deseaba mucho quedarse pero no se podía hacer nada<br>La familia estuvo esperando que el avión llegara pacientemente, los entretenía un poco las historias que les contaba el abuelo Fletcher para matar el tiempo, los chicos se divirtieron con esas historias, mientras que Candace, como cualquier adolecente, estaba más interesada en hablar con sus amigas por teléfono  
>Fue un divertido momento hasta que llego el avión, el abuelo y Ferb se despidieron de toda la familia, Linda y Lawrence les dieron unos pequeños consejos al abuelo de cómo cuidar a Ferb antes de irse, teniendo un poco de privacía con los adultos concentrados en su propia conversación, Ferb le daría a Phineas en lo que tanto trabajo anoche<br>-Ten Phineas, espero que te guste- Saco de su bolsillo algo que parecía un brazalete, tenía una pequeña placa de madera y tenía una pequeña cadena, en la placa tenia escrito el nombre de Ferb –Yo mismo lo hice-  
>Phineas miro fijamente ese brazalete, lo tomo entre sus manos, entonces… ¿Era por esto que Ferb no durmió?<br>-Hiciste esto… ¿Por mi?- Phineas miro los ojos azules de su hermano, no podía creer que Ferb había estado sin dormir por él y para darle un obsequio  
>-Por supuesto –Tomo la mano de Phineas y el mismo le coloco el brazalete- Es pare que no olvides que volveré… por eso quiero que siguas disfrutando de cada día-<br>Le sonrío dulcemente y abrazo a su hermano. Se le humedecieron los ojos a Phineas, abraso con fuerza a Ferb feliz de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos  
>El aviso de embarca miento se escucho, se despidieron una vez más y se dirigieron al avión, Phineas se volteo un segundo para ver a su pareja, Ferb le seguía despidiendo agitando suavemente su mano de izquierda a derecha, cosa que el peli rojo también hizo<br>Lo ultimo que se vio fue un taxi llevando a Ferb y a un avión llevándose a Phineas en direcciones diferentes, quizás pasaría un tiempo muy largo antes de verse y el castigo sería algo difícil de superar, sin embargo todo eso era irrelevante, el tiempo no importaba al igual que el castigo, volverían los dos a estar juntos, sin importar que  
>Los ojos húmedos de Phineas miraban atentamente el brazalete que le dio Ferb. Cumpliría esa promesa, aunque él no estuviera por el momento aprovecharía cada día como siempre los dos lo hacían y siempre harán<br>-Ferb…. Ya sé que voy hacer mañana-


	13. Yo Yo te

Todos los chicos del vecindario estaban reunidos al frente de la casa de los Flyn Fletcher. Cuando los chicos se enteraron que Phineas se fue a Londres se creó toda una conmoción, varios estaban asustados pensando que Phineas también iba a ir a esa prestigiosa academia, entre todos ellos Isabella era la más angustiada, no entendía que le pasaba a Phineas, cuando hablo con el por última vez…... No lo entendía, ¿Qué había pasado? Parecía que el peli rojo al fin estaba abriendo su corazón y ¿se fue así sin más? Por más que lo meditaba menos lo entendía  
>-¿Qué le pasa a ese inútil? ¿Se fugo de casa o qué?- Dijo fastidiado Buford, ya bastante malo fue cuando Ferb se fue como para que Phineas desapareciera<br>-Buford cálmate, debe de ver una razón de por qué Phineas se halla ido- El hindú trato de calmar a Buford con sus palabras  
>Todos estaban intentando entender las razones por las cuales el peli-rojo se fue tan de repente, pero por más que lo razonaban no se les ocurría alguna razón, quizás fue a ver a Ferb pero la última vez que vieron a esos dos juntos ellos habían sufrido una terrible pélela así que no había razón para que fuera a verlo, y aun que quisiera pedirle disculpas, no se creyeron que en serio se tomaría tantas molestias para decir "Lo siento"<br>Cuando quisieron preguntarles a sus padres que estaba pasando se enteraron que ellos mismos se habían ido a buscar a su hijo, no había nadie que les explicara que ocurría, todos estaban confundidos, pensando en cientos de posibilidades de que podía estar pasando con su amigo  
>-¡Hey! ¡Chicos!- De pronto vieron a Jango corriendo por la acera lo más rápido que podía, algunas gotas de sudor corrían por su frente demostrando que llevaba un buen rato corriendo de esa manera, cuando los demás lo vieron se dirigieron hacia él para ver que le ocurría al chico<br>Cuando estuvieron todos reunidos Jango finalmente se detuvo de su carrera, respiraba hondamente por el cansancio que tenia  
>-¿Qué te pasa Jango?- Pregunto Isabella poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo, el chico dio una última bocanada de aire antes de contarle a los demás de lo que se acaba de enterar gracias a su padre<br>-Papa…. Me dijo que Phineas y su familia regresaran aquí mañana temprano- Al terminar esa última frase los presentes se quedaron impresionados y pronto estallaron en un sin fin de preguntas que Jango no podía contestar; ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Phineas se fue a esa academia o no? ¿Vio a Ferb? ¿Sus padres lo castigaron? Pero el chico no sabía nada de eso, su padre solo se había comunicado con ellos para saber si todo estaba bien, los Flyn Fletcher solo le dijeron que estaban bien y que regresaran pronto a casa pero nada más dijeron ellos o el padre de Jango  
>El pobre niño se sentía abrumado por tantas preguntas a la vez, todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, ni podía oír bien una pregunta con tantas voces hablando a la vez<br>-¡Oigan! Suficiente, lo están atosigando- Exclamo Isabella poniéndose al frente de Jango, todos se callaron al escuchar la voz de la morena, algunos tenían la mirada baja sintiéndose un poco avergonzados por todo el alboroto que hicieron pero otros como Buford seguían molestos pero no dijeron nada  
>-Gracias Isabella- Dijo Jango suspirando de alivio, la chica se volteo a verlo y le dio una pequeña sonrisa como agradecimiento por la información que acababa de darles<br>-De nada- Eso es todo lo que dijo Isabella antes de sumirse en sus pensamientos mientras los demás hablaban entre ellos aun con dudas y muchas preguntas  
>La mente de la joven chica estaba tratando de saber que iba a hacer cuando viese a Phineas frente a frente, la última vez que le vio Phineas le dijo que le faltaba algo, un sentimiento en su corazón que era tan fuerte que no podía ignorarlo, la chica pensó que finalmente el chico de sus sueños se había dado cuenta de que era el amor, que al fin los dos pudieran estar juntos pero…. Estaba confundida…. Ya no podía esperar más, tenía que decirle a Phineas Flyn sus sentimientos o el jamás lo sabrá<br>Estuvieron al frente de esa casa un largo tiempo llenándose la cabeza de preguntas pero sin una sola respuesta pero al final todos tuvieron que regresar a casa, mañana temprano tenían pensado ir a ver a su amigo para saber de una vez que fue lo que paso  
>En su habitación Isabella Garcia-Shapiro se llenaba de nervios con solo pensar que mañana hablaría con Phineas de sus sentimientos, pensaba en cuales serian las palabras correctas pero sus nervios no le ayudaban pensar claramente<br>¿Desde cuanto que ella estaba enamorada de el? De seguro desde hace mucho, soñaba siempre en que él le confesara palabras de amor y que ambos estuvieran unidos por siempre, ese había sido su sueño desde siempre y mañana se cumpliría o al menos eso es lo que piensa Isabella  
>La noche en Danville paso lenta, a varios chicos les costaba mucho trabajo dormir, sus mentes llenas de curiosidad no les permitían descansar, estaban demasiado ansiosos para cerrar los ojos, ¿Cómo culparlos? Todo lo que había ocurrido no era normal, Phineas y Ferb separados y peleados era algo impensable para todos, jamás imaginaron que llegaría el día en el que ellos ya no estuvieran juntos<br>La mejor amiga de los chicos estaba sentada en su cama viendo al vacio sin lograr conciliar el sueño, igual que todos los demás, cerca de su cama estaba su fiel perro, su chihuahua dormía calmadamente sin saber que su ama estaba tan preocupada por el día de mañana, para ella la noche fue eterna, esperaba en su cama a que el sol apareciera para que pudiera ver a su querido Phineas, su corazón latía fuerte con pensar en el nuevo día de mañana y lo que ocurriría  
>Fue así toda la noche para la mitad del vecindario<br>Las horas pasaron, la luz del sol aparecía lentamente haciendo que la oscuridad de la noche desapareciera junto a las estrellas, los adultos salían de sus casas para ir a trabajar, las aves cantaban animosamente como siempre  
>La luz entro en el cuarto de Isabella iluminando primero la cama de Pinky despertando al pequeño animal que descansaba allí, Pinky se dirigió a la cama de su dueña para ver si ya despertó, la encontró sentada en la cama con una mirada muy pensativa, cuando la niña se dio cuenta que su pequeña mascota había despertado se levanto para acariciarle suavemente la cabeza<br>-Buenos días, Pinky- Se notaba que la pobre no había dormido casi nada anoche, el chihuahua estaba seguro que era porque Phineas regresaría a casa hoy mismo, los sentimientos de su dueña por el joven Flyn eran profundos, de eso Pinky estaba muy seguro, sabia lo preocupada que estaba Isabella y esperaba que el día de hoy ella tuviese el valor de hablar de ello con el dueño de su amigo Perry  
>Después de vestirse y desayunar Isabella salió de su casa, corrió rápidamente hacia el hogar de los Flyn-Fletcher, donde se encontró con un gran grupo de sus amigos, Buford, Baljeet, Jango, Irvine y sus compañeras exploradoras, con ellos vio el auto rojo de la familia estacionada en la entrada de la cochera, eso solo significaba que Phineas y su familia ya habían vuelto a casa<br>-Ya era hora Isabella- Dijo el brabucón con algo de molestia al ver a la morena correr hacia ellos, todos estaban esperando a que saliera alguien de la familia, incluso allí estaban Stacy y Jeremy sentados en la acera esperando que Candace apareciera para explicarles que estaba pasando  
>-A pasado algo- Pregunto la joven García-Shapiro a sus amigos, ellos solo le dijeron que cuando llegaron ya estaba el auto allí, antes del alba, eso quiere decir que llegaron en un punto de la noche, nadie estaba seguro de tocar el timbre, la curiosidad les decía que si pero estaban preocupados de que tal vez interrumpirían algo importante, decidieron esperar a que alguien saliera de la casa, a pesar de que varios chicos estuvieron en contra como Buford, optaron por tener paciencia<br>Eran las 9:00 AM, todos guardaban silencio esperando que algo sucediera, sus mentes repasaban las mismas preguntas que el día anterior, muchos esperaban que Phineas estuviera allí dentro y no en la academia, Isabella estaba muy preocupada por ello, ¿Y si es así?, ¿Si Phineas se fue allá junto con Ferb?, ¿O si encuentra una chica allá que el enamore?, cada pregunta que se hacía provocaba, que su curiosidad y preocupación aumentaran, estaba parada del otro lado de la calle mirando fijamente la puerta de entrada esperando a que el saliera de allí  
>Finalmente después de 30 minutos alguien salió, era Linda Flyn, en el instante que la puerta se abrió los niños corrieron hacia allá explotando en preguntas, la madre de los chicos se vio muy sorprendida por la aparición de los amigos de sus hijos, con tantas preguntas se sintió bastante abrumada hasta que con un poderoso silbido hizo que guardaran silencio un momento<br>-Niños, por favor, uno a la vez- Todos se callaron, entre ellos salió Baljeet para preguntar lo que todos querían saber  
>-Phineas… ¿Está en casa señora?- Pregunto el niño hindú<br>-Sí, está en su habitación- Todos sintieron un gran alivio al escuchar esas palabras, en especial Isabella al ver que su amado Phineas estaría aquí con ella  
>-¿Podemos entrar para visitarlo?- Pregunto nuevamente Baljeet, Linda Flyn estuvo pensando un momento, habían castigado a Phineas por ese viaje que hizo sin autorización pero entendía que ellos estaban muy preocupados por su hijo así que decidió dejarlos pasar<br>Uno por uno entraron en la casa, las niñas exploradoras se quedaron en la sala por ordenes de su líder, Isabella, ella les dijo que era mejor hablar con Phineas con un grupo pequeño de personas para no abrumarlo, por suerte eso también incluyo a Irvine que estuvo con las demás en la sala, ese chico estaba tan obsesionado con ese par de hermanastros que acosaría a Phineas con cientos de preguntas, con Stacy y Jeremy se fueron al cuarto de Candace  
>Por esa razón, Isabella, Jango, Buford y Baljeet fueron al segundo piso para ver a su amigo, cuando llegaron a su puerta, Jango la golpeo suavemente para anunciar su llegada<br>-Pase- Después de escuchar la voz del joven Flyn entraron en su cuarto, encontraron al peli rojo sentado en su cama, el les recibió con una cálida sonrisa, algo que no habían visto en el rostro de su amigo desde que Ferb se fue  
>-Hola chicos- Se levanto de la cama y camino hacia sus amigos, antes de que él se detuviera los chicos lo abrasaron felices de que él estuviera aquí, Buford estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo que los demás pero se sobrepuso antes de eso<br>Phineas trato de corresponder a ese gran abraso que sus amigos le daban, el también se sentía muy feliz de verlos, cuando se separaron del peli rojo la primera en hablar fue Isabella  
>-Phineas, me alegra tanto que estés aquí, pensamos que también te ibas a esa academia-<br>-Lamento mucho a verlos preocupado pero tenía que ir allá, habían cosas que aclarar- Explico Phineas manteniendo su sonrisa, los demás no entendían que había pasado, de pronto su amigo había vuelto a ser el mismo niño de siempre, ya no veían esa soledad que estaba en su mirada  
>-¿Por qué te fuiste allá tan de la nada?- Pregunto Baljeet<br>-Ya se los dije, fui para aclarar unas cosas, descuiden, ya todo está en su lugar- Ninguno de los presentes entendían de que estaba hablando pero por alguna razón parecía que Phineas ya estaba mejor, su rostro brillaba, sus ojos mostraban algo que no entendían, algo muy bueno le había pasado allá en Londres  
>-Entonces, ¿Todo está bien?-Pregunto Jango<br>-Bueno, más o menos, mama me castigo por el viaje que hice- Dio una pequeña mueca al decir eso pero que lo castigaran era algo predecible  
>Estuvieron hablando con él durante un largo rato, le preguntaban cómo estaba Ferb, si ya todo está bien entre los dos, si la pelea que tuvieron había sido perdonada, con una alegre sonrisa Phineas les respondió que ahora Ferb y él estaban mejor que nunca, la pelea quedo en el pasado y todo fue olvidado<br>Fue una gran alegría saber eso para los chicos, incluso para Buford lo era, esos dos chicos eran demasiado unidos como para dejar que una discusión los separada, una vez que les contaran a los demás seguramente se pondrán igual que felices que ellos  
>En otra parte de la casa Stacy y Jeremy estaban igual de felices, ya que Candace les explico que Phineas y Ferb habían hecho las paces y todo había vuelto a la normalidad, ella no sabía por qué su hermano se había tomado tantas molestias para hacer las paces con Ferb pero lo importante es que esos dos han vuelto a estar bien<br>Phineas y sus amigos bajaron para hablar con los demás, todos estuvieron felices y aliviados con estas noticias acerca de su amigo y su hermanastro, de supone que volverían a ver a Ferb una vez que terminara la academia, era una pena que no podrían verlo aun pero el regresaría algún día  
>-Vengan- Dijo Phineas dirigiéndose a la puerta corrediza que llevaba al patio de atrás<br>-¿Para qué?- Pregunto Buford confundido  
>- Es que… Ya sé que voy a hacer hoy- Cuando escucharon esa frase característica del peli-rojo todos sonrieron y se dirigieron hacia el patio, finalmente esa creatividad y alegría de Phineas parecía que había regresado después de todo este tiempo; En poco tiempo todos estaban trabajando, hacían planos de juegos mecánicos, Phineas se veía entusiasta como siempre, aun se sentía un ambiente raro y muy diferente al no estar aquí Ferb pero Phineas le había prometido que seguiría disfrutando cada día del verano y eso mismo iba hacer<br>Isabella miraba a su amado, ella estaba con sus amigas hablando de cómo construir una de esas maquinas pero ella apenas y ponía atención, ella siempre quería ayudar a Phineas con estas maquinas para estar cerca de él y divertirse con él pero… admitía que a veces le enfadaba un poco que él se sumergiera tanto en estos proyectos que apenas y notaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor, siempre fantaseaba con que el dejara eso a un lado por solo un momento y la mirada a ella, quizás era un pensamiento algo egoísta pero Isabella había esperado por tanto tiempo que el peli-rojo la viera que se estaba desesperando un poco, deseaba con cada fibra de su alma que Phineas se fijara en ella, ya no podía esperar más, solo necesitaba un momento a solas para compartir sus sentimientos por él y esperar que sean correspondidos  
>Tenía miedo y nervios, mismos sentimientos que estuvieron en su mente toda la noche pero estaba decidida en seguir adelante, aun que le asustaba confesarse quería sacar esto de su pecho<br>Por suerte Candace estaba muy ocupada con sus amigos como para notar que su hermano menor y sus amigos estaban planeando algo en el patio, además, pensó en dejar a su hermano menor jugara con sus amigos por esta tarde, después de lo ocurrido en Inglaterra le vendría bien divertirse con ellos  
>Phineas se adentro en una de esas maquinas para instalar unos programas, las chicas exploradoras prácticamente empujaron a Isabella para que acompañase a Phineas ahí dentro, era la oportunidad perfecta, no podía desperdiciarla por esos nervios que tenia<br>Era un juego bastante grande, era como un laberinto, en la sala de controles estaba la computadora principal donde tenía que subir el programa, la chica miraba al chico genio desde un lado de la habitación, miraba el suelo, divagaba de cuáles serían las palabras correctas para empezar la conversación  
>-Eh…. Phi… Phineas- Trato de llamar su atención llamándolo por su nombre, el oji-azul volteo para ver a su vieja amiga, observaba confundido por el sonrojo que tenía en su rostro, ella levanto la vista, tenía que tener valor para esto<br>-Yo… Tengo que decirte algo…- Los dos se miraban a los ojos, la mirada de Isabella mostraba nervios pero también determinación, mientras que los ojos de Phineas mostraban confusión por el comportamiento de la chica –Yo…. Quiero… decirte que…. ¿Recuerdas… cuando me dijiste que te sentías incompleto?...-  
>-Lo recuerdo-<br>-Es que…. Creo… que se porque te sientes así… por que también me siento así…- Hablaba en un tono algo bajo pero el chico podía entenderle perfectamente, Phineas dio una sonrisa suave y tierna, algo que provoco que el rubor del rostro de Isabella se hiciera más fuerte  
>- Y es porque…. Yo te…-<br>-Lo sé Isabella- Las palabras de la morena fueron interrumpidas por Phineas, los ojos de la niña brillaron con intensidad al escucharle, ¿Es verdad?, ¿Sabe el de sus sentimientos?... Entonces…. ¡¿TAMBIEN LA AMA?  
>-Cuando me sentía así no sabía qué hacer o que pensar…. me sentía muy solo- Cerro los ojos al recordar esos sentimientos –Pero ahora… ya jamás me volveré a sentir así… por que ahora me siento completo- coloco su mano en su corazón, misma mano que en la muñeca estaba el brazalete que le dio Ferb<br>Isabella miraba a Phineas sorprendida y confundida, si lo que decía era cierto… entonces…. el ya había encontrado a alguien especial….  
>Escucharon un extraño sonido que provino de la computadora que significaba que el programa ya estaba listo<br>-Muy bien, está todo listo, vámonos- El chico camino hacia la salida sonriendo, sentía una gran felicidad emanando de su corazón  
>-Phineas…. Tu…. ¿Te has enamorado?- Pregunto Isabella sin poder moverse de su lugar<br>El peli-rojo se quedo parado al umbral de la puerta al escuchar esa pregunta, mantenía esa sonrisa en sus labios, ya que esas palabras eran verdaderas  
>-Si… me he enamorado- Salió de allí dejando a Isabella impactada, el no se había dado cuenta de la expresión de su amiga, pensó que solo estaba mirando la computadora o el laberinto desde la ventana y que le alcanzaría pronto<br>Con ella…. Su mente estaba en blanco, sus ojos estaban fijos y entre abierto estaban sus labios mientras que el alma se le caía a los pies, no podía ser…. ¿Quién era?... ¿Quién era la chica de que se había enamorado? Nuevas y abrumadoras preguntas que invadían su confundida y mareada mente… pronto… lo sabrá


	14. paranoia

Varias semanas han pasado, poco a poco las hojas de los arboles dejaron de ser verdes y cambiaron a amarillo, rojo y naranja, estaban muy secas y caían de las ramas, los días soleados ahora eran más escasos, remplazados por días nublados y el calor también disminuyo, el verano oficialmente había terminado, estaban a puertas del otoño y por tanto las vacaciones iban a terminar, Buford estaba muy malhumorado por ello al igual que otros niños pero lamentablemente era algo inevitable  
>El sol salió siendo ligeramente tapado por unas nubes grandes y blancas, varios niños fueron obligados a despertar por sus padres, se veían varios niños con diferentes uniformes caminando por las calles acompañados por sus padres dirigiéndose a la escuela, otros iban en autos o en autobuses, las escuelas estaban abriéndose y iniciaba ya el primer día de clases, Buford era llevado a la fuerza por su madre hacia la escuela, el bravucón usaba una chaqueta gris oscuro, unos pantalones azules, llevaba también unas botas algo grandes<br>-Listo hijo, llegamos- Dijo su madre abriendo la puerta del auto para que su hijo bajara pero Buford se quedo ahí sentado con los brazos cruzados manteniendo una expresión de pocos amigos –Vamos, Buford, tus amigos te están esperando- Ella apunto hacía la puerta de la escuela, sabía que con su hijo sería difícil convencerlo de ir a la escuela pero siempre conseguía que se bajara del auto  
>Al final Buford tuvo que entrar al edificio de mala gana, poco después llego Baljeet y después Isabella, acompañada de sus amigas de la trompa de exploradoras, ellas caminaban por los pasillos hablando con su líder que ha estado peor que nunca en estas últimas semanas, cuando ella les conto de su intento de confesarse con Phineas supo que el ya estaba enamorado de alguien más, durante día y noche ella ha intentado de pensar en que chica podría referirse su amado Phineas Flyn, pensó en cada chica de la escuela, del vecindario, se destrozaba la mente tratando de saber quién era la persona que se había robado el corazón del pelirrojo<br>-Jefa, intente calmarse, se está volviendo paranoica- Dijo Gretchen preocupada por su líder de equipo, Isabella se ha descuidado mucho como una niña exploradora por su preocupación, desde hace semanas que las niñas no habían conseguido ni una sola insignia, ella había cambiado, ahora mantenía una cara llena de paranoia, angustia, sospecha con cada chica que se acercaba a ella o a su amado Phineas, sus compañeras habían tratado por todos los medios de relajarla y volverla a la normalidad pero ella se había sumido mucho en descubrir quién le había robado al joven Flyn  
>No muy lejos de la escuela, la familia Flyn Fletcher se acercaba en auto hacia la escuela de Candace y Phineas, por suerte para el pelirrojo sus padres se habían calmado desde su viaje hacia Inglaterra, el castigo seguía pero al menos le permitirían salir de vez en cuando para estar con sus amigos. Los hermanastros Phineas y Ferb se habían mantenido en comunicación atreves de cartas, se escribían frecuentemente, ahora que las vacaciones de verano habían acabado ambos chicos tendrían poco tiempo para poder hablar entre sí pero sin importa que ellos se mantendrían en comunicación, se decían como les había ido en el día, como le iba a Ferb en la academia, los experimentos que Phineas trataba de hacer solo, también se decían cuanto se extrañaban y lo mucho que deseaban volver a estar juntos, era la primera vez que Phineas estaba siendo tan romántico con alguien, era conocido que el pelirrojo no sabía mucho de este tema, pero desde que descubrió sus sentimientos por Ferb Fletcher ha logrado entender mas sobre esos sentimientos<br>-Muy bien niños, que tengan un buen día en la escuela-Dijo el padre deteniendo el auto justo al frente del edificio  
>-Si papa- Dijo Candace bajándose del coche<br>-Los vemos luego- Phineas también se bajo y los dos caminaron hacia el colegio, se mesclaron entre los chicos y chicas que entraban, ambos hermanos se separaron dirigiéndose a diferentes pasillos hacia sus salones, este era el último año de Candace en la escuela, después ella se graduaría, ella esperaba emocionada ese día, como Jeremy era un año mayor que ella, el ya estaba en la universidad, ella esperaba su graduación para ir con él a estudiar juntos  
>Al llegar al salón el oji-azul se sentó en su lugar de siempre, como siempre en el primer día de clases repasan la materia del año pasado, algo aburrido para el niño genio que conocía muy bien el tema, así que decidió en trabajar en otras cosas, en pequeños planos para los inventos en los que trabajaría más tarde, no prestaba atención a su alrededor pero si lo hiciera se daría cuenta que Isabella lo estaba mirando fijamente, era como si ella lo vigilara para ver si el miraba a una chica que le interesara pero el solo miraba su libreta de notas, la mañana paso lentamente para la joven Garcia-Shapiro<br>Ya en el recreo Isabella, Baljeet y Buford se juntaron con el pelirrojo  
>-Hola Phineas, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-<br>-Oh, hola chicos, solo estoy haciendo unos pequeños planos para los inventos de esta tarde- El solo los volteo a verlos un momento antes de regresar la mirada a su libreta, sus amigos se sentaron cerca de el comiendo sus almuerzos, como siempre Buford estaba molestando al hindú ensuciando su cara con el propio almuerzo del niño, por suerte ese chico tenía mucha paciencia y estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de juegos de parte de Buford  
>Las amigas de Isabella estaban por todo el patio, tomando fotografías de cada chica de su salón, las ordenes de Isabella era estudiar a cada niña e investigar si alguna de ellas fuera quien le gustaba su Phineas, a sus compañeras les preocupaba ese comportamiento de Isabella pero como son leales a su líder decidieron seguir sus ordenes<br>Después de un rato Phineas decidió ir a jugar con sus amigos, para todos sus conocidos era un gran alivio ver al oji-azul con esa sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba, Phineas no les conto a nadie sobre su relación con Ferb, ya que quería decirles con su amado hermanastro a su lado, hasta entonces sería como un secreto, solo a Isabella le había contado un poco sobre eso y eso era porque siempre le había tenido mucha confianza y fe, ella era su mejor amiga y sentía que podía confiarle algo como esto a pesar de no haber sido muy especifico al respecto, era el problema con este chico, era demasiado inocente y despistado  
>Después de un rato se escucho la campana y todos se fueron a sus salones, todos excepto Isabella y sus amigas, ellas se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la escuela para que nadie las viera, ya estando allí atrás, las chicas les entregaron sus teléfonos celulares a Isabella para que viera las fotos que ellas habían tomado, la joven del vestido rosado reviso cada uno de los celulares memorizando las caras de cada chica, sus amigas le dijeron sus nombres y sus horarios de clases, para saber cuánto tiempo ellas podían estar con Phineas, su líder les agradeció y les dijo que ya podían retirarse a sus clases, ellas les obedecieron pero le dejaron sus celulares, Isabella fue a la biblioteca de la escuela para ponerse a trabajar<br>En ese lugar había un gran silencio ya que había muy pocas personas allí, ella se sentó al frente de una larga mesa de madera y de su mochila saco un cuaderno nuevo que su madre le compro para el curso, en el ella anoto los nombres de las niñas, sus horarios y dibujo sus rostros aun lado de sus nombres, no conocía muy bien a esas chicas por lo que no tenía mucha información de ellas pero eso era fácil de remediar, Isabella no se daba cuenta de la obsesión que estaba tomando con esto, en su mente solo estaba encontrar a esa chica lo más pronto posible, sin importarle quien fuera, quería encontrarla y alejarla de su amor, ella creía que era la única que podía estar con Phineas Flyn, había estado a su lado desde hace muchos años y lo había apoyado en todos sus locos planes e inventos, era la única con el derecho de ser su pareja… su corazón fue cegada por los celos  
>En todo el día se ocupo de investigar a cada chica de la escuela, le pidió a sus amigas que no solo tomaran fotos de las niñas de su salón si no de toda la escuela, para saber más de ellas investigo en los anuarios de la escuela, por más que analizaba a cada chica no encontraba a ninguna que pareciera tener alguna inclinación hacia su amado, además que alguna de ellas ya tenían parejas por tanto era imposible<br>Se salto varias clases investigando en la biblioteca, juntando información de sus compañeras de clase, le pidió a una de las chicas de su tropa que tomara apuntes para ella en las clases para no perderse nada de la materia, ante Phineas, Buford y Baljeet ella se comportaba como la típica chica que ellos conocían y querían, ellos no sospechaban nada y ella quería que se quedara así, no quería que ninguno de ellos supiera lo que estaba haciendo, Buford la molestaría y Baljeet tampoco sería de gran ayuda y definitivamente no le diría ni una palabra a Phineas, decirle de sus sentimientos ahora no tendría caso si su corazón ya tenía dueño  
>Estuvo encerrada en la biblioteca saliendo únicamente para juntarse con su amado y sus compañeros, prácticamente estuvo allí dentro durante todas las horas de escuela ocupada con sus asuntos, la bibliotecaria ya se preguntaba en que tanto estaba trabajando esa niña, no se creía que sería un trabajo para alguna clase ya que era apenas el primer día pero a pesar de preguntarle que hacía ella no le contesto, solo le decía que era algo muy importante, la bibliotecaria le parecía algo demasiado extraño pero respetaba la intimidad de las personas<br>Sonó finalmente la última campanada que anunciaba el fin de las clases del día, desde donde estaba Isabella ella pudo escuchar los pasos de los niños dirigiéndose a la salida, ella ignoro la campana ya que aun no había terminado todavía con su ocupación  
>Ya varios autos, autobuses y taxis se pararon al frente de la escuela, los adultos bajaban de ellos dirigiéndose a la puerta para recoger a sus niños, había un maestro en la puerta asegurándose que ningún niño o niña saliera de allí solo, Buford no tardo en irse con su madre, Baljeet y Phineas estaban sentados en el suelo esperando a sus padres, Candace y sus amigos estaban cerca de ellos esperando igualmente<br>Mientras que las chicas exploradoras se encontraban paradas afuera de la biblioteca esperando a su líder, ellas platicaban entre sí sobre la situación que se presentaba ahora, la paranoia de Isabella las preocupaba mucho, no era normal de ella comportarse de esa forma, sabían que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Phineas, pero ese amor comenzaba a verse como una obsesión, no sabían quién era esa persona a quien Phineas tanto quería pero si ese alguien había logrado devolverle su sonrisa entonces ese amor que sentía era autentico y fuerte, el había encontrado el amor y se alegraban por el pero les preocupaba demasiado Isabella, se preguntaban cuánto duraría esto, ya que ella había sido así desde ese día semanas atrás  
>El autobús que las recogía a todas ellas no tardaría en aparecer, tenían que estar afuera pronto o tendrían que buscar otra manera de regresar a casa, además, su líder aun tenía sus celulares y sin ellos no podrían llamar a sus padres para que vinieran por ellas<br>Pasaron unos minutos mientras ellas esperaban hasta que finalmente Isabella salió, entre sus manos cargaba sus celulares y todas sus notas estaban guardadas en su mochila, detrás de ella salió la bibliotecaria para cerrar las puertas, las niñas se fueron por el pasillo mientras que la mujer encargada de la biblioteca las miraba extrañada por el comportamiento de la chica de cabello oscuro y vestido rosado  
>Ella les entrego sus teléfonos y al salir se dieron cuenta que el autobús acababa de llegar, ellas se subieron una por una en el, Isabella iba ser la última en subir cuando ella se fijo que al lado del vehículo se encontraba el auto de la familia Flyn Fletcher, Candace se despidió de Stacy y Jeremy con un abraso, Phineas se despidió de Baljeet que seguía adentro, agitando su mano derecha, cuando estaban por entrar el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que su amiga estaba al lado, apunto de subir al autobús, él le sonrió amistosamente y se despidió con su mano<br>-Adiós Isabella, te veo mañana- Se subió al auto manteniendo esa inocente sonrisa y se fueron de allí, Isabella le respondió sacudiendo suavemente su mano mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, después que ellos se fueron, subió, se sentó cerca de la ventana, se apoyo contra el vidrio viendo el camino que tomo la familia de su amadísimo Phineas  
>-Hasta pronto mi querido Phineas…- El bus partió de allí, terminando así el primer día de escuela<p> 


	15. estudios

En una enorme biblioteca en la ciudad de Londres, se encontraba Ferb rodeado de libros, una serie de exámenes muy importantes se acercaba y era muy importante que sus calificaciones fueran perfectas, más de un estudiante de esa academia se encontraba en esa biblioteca estudiando, Ferb estaba leyendo libros de todo tipo de temas, historia, matemáticas, ciencias sociales, naturaleza, ciencia, teorías de la vida, etc.  
>Habían docenas de libros amontonados a lo largo de la mesa donde se encontraba el peli verde, sus ojos azules leían atentamente cada palabra de todos esos libros, se esforzaba para aprender y memorizar toda esa información, el silencio de la biblioteca era casi absoluto, si no fuera por el hecho que llovía afuera no se escucharía nada, como el verano ya había finalizado las lluvias se hicieron más frecuentes, hacia mucho mas frio, se podían ver sus alientos al hablar, sin embargo Ferb no le parecía afectar, su mente estaba tan sumida en sus estudios que no notaba el clima<br>Todos estaban muy angustiados por los exámenes y se esforzaban por aprobar, sin embargo para el peli verde era mucho más importante que solo un examen, esto era solo un paso para graduarse de la academia, deseaba terminar rápidamente con sus estudios allí y poder regresar a casa por ello se esmeraba en los estudios más que nadie en esa escuela, estaba seguro que Phineas y sus amigos también estaban luchando con las pruebas, habían transcurrido tres meses desde la última vez que él y Phineas se vieron, fueron tres largos meses, casi fueron inaguantables si no fuera por el hecho que ellos todavía podían hablarse, sus cartas o los mensajes electrónicos, todo lo posible para seguir en contacto, su hermanastro le decía todo lo que ocurría, de sus inventos, de cómo Buford no para de fastidiar a Baljeet, de Candace manteniéndose al tanto de sus pequeños proyectos, también le dijo que últimamente Isabella se estaba comportando de una manera bastante extraña  
>Eso ultimo le había llamado un poco la atención, según le dijo Phineas, ella había estado pidiéndole a sus amigas que le consiguieran todo tipo de cosas, no sabía qué cosas eran pero se imaginaba que era para conseguirse una nueva insignia o algo parecido, Ferb solo arqueo la ceja con esa información, se preguntaba que estaba planeando esa chica pero estando del otro lado del mundo, era imposible saber más pero aun así decidió no tomarle importancia<br>Ya eran las seis de la tarde y tenía que regresar pronto a casa o sus abuelos se preocuparían, volvió a colocar los libros que tomo en los estantes pero algunos decidió pedirlos prestados para seguir estudiando en casa, al salir a fuera corrió hacia la esquina para tomar el auto bus, abrasaba con un brazo los libros que llevaba y los apretaba contra su pecho, tenía que protegerlos de la lluvia así que se encorvaba un poco para evitar que se mojaran, para su suerte el auto bus estaba en la esquina, estaba por cerrar las puertas pero el las detuvo sujetándola con su mano libre, se apresuro a sentarse en un asiento antes de que partiera, estaba algo mojado, algunas gotas de agua resbalaban de su rostro y goteaban de los mechones de su cabello, los libros se encontraban perfectamente secos para su suerte, dio una pequeña sonrisa y se poso cerca de la ventana para ver el paisaje, las luces de las calles ya se prendían, los autos que corrían a un lado del autobús levantaban demasiada agua al pasar, las personas de las avenidas tenían paraguas de muchos colores, algunas de esas personas corrían rápidamente hacia su hogar y otras a sus trabajos, las ventanas estaban completamente empapadas por la lluvia, al mirar al cielo no se podía ver absolutamente nada, solamente se veían las enormes y negras nubes que cubrían todo el cielo  
>El autobús lo dejo en una esquina cerca de donde se encontraba la casa de sus abuelos, reinicio la carrera de antes de subirse al auto bus y se fue corriendo hacia su nuevo hogar, a veces pisoteaba algunos charcos que se encontraban en el camino, el agua que salpicaba mojaba algo sus pantalones pero no importaba mucho eso, cuando pudo divisar la casa saco la llave de la puerta de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón pero cuando estaba por meter la llave para abrir la puerta, esta se abrió sorpresivamente, como Ferb estaba corriendo tubo de detenerse de golpe cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba dentro de la casa, perdió el equilibrio por un segundo pero lo recupero, miro detrás de él y vio a su abuela sonriéndole<br>-Bienvenido cielo, ¿Cómo te fue en la biblioteca?- Dijo cerrado la puerta y ayudando a su nieto a quitarse la chaqueta para colgarlo  
>-Me fue bien, me traje unos libros para seguir estudiando aquí-<br>-Valla Ferb, sí que te tomas muy enserio los estudios, no dudo que cuando crezcas serás un hombre muy exitoso- La abuela Fletcher le dio unas pequeñas carisias en su cabeza felicitándole por su esfuerzo, se sentía muy orgullosa de su joven nieto, nunca antes había visto uno de sus inventos pero sabía que era muy inteligente, tenía un futuro brillante –Cariño, Ferb ya llego- Anuncio para su esposo que estaba en la sala leyendo un libro  
>-Oh que maravilla, ya podremos cenar- Cerro el libro y lo dejo en el sillón, se encamino hacia el comedor y se sentó en la mesa seguido por su nieto, la abuela vendría en unos minutos por la comida<br>Como siempre sus abuelos le preguntaron de la academia y si ya tenía amigos, Ferb solamente les decía que se esforzaba en los exámenes pero aun no tenía amigos, seguía siendo un chico de pocas palabras por eso no se junta con alguien para conversar pero sin la necesidad de convivir con los demás Ferb era uno de los chicos más populares de toda la academia, al poco tiempo allí ya todos conocían su nombre, era obvio que su fama lo precedía aun en otro país  
>Tan pronto termino de cenar, Ferb subió al segundo piso y se encerró en su cuarto para volver a estudiar, tomo la decisión de graduarse lo más pronto posible de esa academia para regresar con Phineas, no se despegaba de sus libros, sus calificaciones solo subían y subían, los maestros estaban habituados a encontrarse con chicos listos, como trabajaban en una escuela de súper dotados era algo natural pero hasta ellos se impresionaban con lo rápido que progresaba el peli verde<br>Estaba recostado en su cama leyendo un libro de física que estaba encima de su almohada, en el piso del cuarto había varios libros apilados, alguno de ellos estaban abiertos y las paginas se movían por el viento que entraba por la ventana, el mismo se construyo una computadora con las herramientas que se trajo con él, era negra y la pantalla era muy delgada, cada programa en el fue hecho por el chico personalmente, era sencillamente increíble que un simple niño podía construir todo eso a una edad tan corta, era evidente que este chico no era como cualquier otro, su único igual era Phineas Flyn, el único chico que podía igualar su vasto conocimiento y habilidad en la mecánica  
>Ocho, Nueve, Diez, Once… Doce y un cuarto de la noche, la lluvia de afuera termino hace unos 20 minutos, los abuelos Fletcher se fueron a dormir desde hace mas de una hora pero el niño de la casa no separaba sus ojos de los libros, tenía unas pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, no era la primera vez que luchaba contra el sueño para seguir leyendo, durante semanas había sido así, de los libros de física paso a los de química<br>Probablemente nadie vería esto como algo más que una obsesión por las calificaciones pero él no lo hacía por algo tan simple como eso, esto era por algo mucho más importante, había cometido errores en estos últimos meses y el más grave de todos fue irse del lado de su hermanastro, esto es solo por él, para ir a su lado, finalmente…. Después de todo este tiempo, él y Phineas comprendieron sus sentimientos y ahora sabían que se querían por encima de todo lo demás, su principal objetivo ahora era solo graduarse y regresar a casa  
>Varias horas pasaron, era casi las cuatro de la mañana pero como mañana era sábado, Ferb no se preocupaba por levantarse temprano, estaba cubierto por las mantas, el frio de la noche era demasiado evidente para él, ya que su cuerpo temblaba demasiado, le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, hacía todo lo posible para mantenerse despierto y terminar sus estudios, aun lado del libro tenía una libreta y allí escribía los datos más importantes que tenía que recordar, cada parte de su cuerpo se sentía increíblemente pesado a causa del sueño, mover siquiera su mano para escribir involucraba un gran esfuerzo, al final termino por dormirse encima de su libro y manteniendo su mano encima de las hojas de su libreta<br>Salió el sol, habían aun varias nubes por todo el cielo que tapaban los rayos cálidos del sol pero era natural tomando en cuenta en la época del año en que están, la abuela del joven Fletcher fue a despertarlo pero cuando vio a su nieto durmiendo encima del libro de la biblioteca, entendió que nuevamente su nieto se paso la noche en vela estudiando, ella solo dio una pequeña sonrisa y acomodo mejor a Ferb en la cama  
>-Descansa tesoro- Le dio una caricia en la cabeza y se retiro<br>En la cocina  
>-¿Otra vez se quedo despierto a noche?- Pregunto su esposo<br>-Sí, sabes amor, me alegra que Ferb se entusiasme tanto con los estudios pero debería de dormir bien en las noches, no es sano que un niño se desvele tanto- Dijo la viejita con preocupación  
>-Tranquila cielo, Ferb es un chico que sabe lo que hace, solo necesita dormir bien y estará como nuevo- mostro una sonrisa de seguridad con sus palabras. El par de abuelos desayunaron sin su nieto, Ferb se quedo dormido hasta casi las dos de la tarde, al despertar se dio cuenta que lo habían movido de lugar, se tallo los ojos para despertarse completamente pero sin éxito alguno, miro su reloj del velador para confirmar la hora, al notar lo tarde que era se dejo caer pesadamente hacia atrás, se sentía muy cansado todavía, deseaba seguir durmiendo, los efectos de tantas noches despierto se estaban haciendo presentes, fue pronto derrotado por el sueño y se quedo nuevamente dormido<br>El fin de semana logro descansar un poco pero solo porque sus abuelos querían sacarlo a fuera y dar una vuelta, ellos pensaron que el aire fresco le vendría de maravilla al chico, Ferb apreciaba mucho que ellos se preocuparan por él, quisiera seguir estudiando un poco mas pero decidió tomar un descanso, después de todo, el siempre había aprovechado cada día tal y como aprendió de él…  
>Era lunes y todos los niños estaban viendo las calificaciones que se estaban mostrando en la pared, varios de ellos tenían expresiones diversas, algunos felices, otros decepcionados, otros enfurecidos por no tener las notas que deseaba, Ferb solo dio un rápido vistazo antes de seguir con su camino con una sonrisa tranquila en los labios, todos los niños miraban las hojas de calificaciones pero todos se quedan mirando las notas de Ferb completamente sorprendidos, era una hilera de dieces, era un desfile de solo calificaciones perfectas e impecables, todos los chico allí eran genios pero ni ellos consiguieron unas notas como esas, varios sintieron celos<br>En casa, Ferb se recostó en su cama dejando a un lado su mochila de la escuela, se veía muy tranquilo y relajado pero aun no terminaba, su camino para volver a América era muy largo y tenía que esforzarse… de pronto escucho un sonido que provenía de su computadora, le había llegado un mensaje  
>"Hola Ferb, ¿Cómo estás? nwn"<br>Sonrió dulcemente el peli verde antes de responder…  
>"hola Phineas, me alegra ver que estas conectado"….<p> 


	16. ¡Dime quien es!

Dos años…  
>Han pasado dos largos años desde que Ferb se fue a Inglaterra, ahora los chicos estaban entrando a su pre-pubertad, pronto tendrían trece años y su adolescencia iniciaría muy pronto, no habían cambiado mucho, todos crecieron un poco en estos dos años, Phineas ahora usaba una ropa diferente, usaba una camisa de un tono naranja un tanto amarillento con una sola franja naranja que cruzaba por el estomago, usaba largos pantalones de color azul oscuro, también tenía una chaqueta de casi el mismo color que su pantalón, casi siempre se lo ataba a la cintura con las mangas, en su casa todo era bastante tranquilo, ya que su hermana mayor, Candace se fue a la universidad hace poco, así que ahora todos los que vivían en esa casa eran Phineas, sus padres y claro está, su mascota Perry<br>Ese día de otoño Phineas iba a ver a sus amigos en el parque. Desayunó rápido con sus padres y se fue a ver a sus amigos, no hace mucho el mismo se construyo su propia patineta, esta obviamente no era como cualquier otra, esta era gravitatoria, no necesitaba ruedas y con ella Phineas se fue prácticamente volando para ver a la pandilla  
>Isabella, Baljeet y Buford estaban sentados en el césped, cerca de la acera, esperando al pelirrojo, también ellos cambiaron un poco su apariencia, Buford seguía siendo un chico fuerte y seguía disfrutando de molestar a Baljeet, usaba un chaleco gris y una camisa negra, sin mangas, sus pantalones eran de un tono verde musgo. Con una sola mano, agarro dos de los libros que tenía Baljeet y los mantuvo alejados del alcance del hindú<br>Baljeet también era más alto que antes pero seguía siendo pequeño comparado con Buford, usaba una camisa blanca con cuello, sus pantalones eran de un tono celeste. El pobre chico trataba de alcanzar sus libros pero Buford lo mantenía a raya colocando su mano en su rostro  
>-¡Ya dámelos!- Gritaba tratando de quitarse la mano de su "amigo" de la cara<br>-Oblígame- Dijo burlonamente Buford  
>-¡Vamos!, Isabella, ayúdame-<br>La mencionada estaba sentada un poco apartada de los chicos, tenía una blusa rosada, con el dibujo de una mariposa en la esquina izquierda, tenía una falda blanca, su cabello ya no era sostenido por un listón como antes, estaba suelto con uno que otro broche sujetándole el cabello, obviamente también creció, era más alta, ella y Baljeet eran de la misma altura, su cuerpo no tenia curvas pero su pecho ya comenzaba a formarse aunque aun eran pequeños, la joven chica, no escuchaba a sus amigos, su mente estaba pensando en solo una cosa, la única cosa que ha estado en él desde hace dos años, "¿Quién era la chica que amaba Phineas?" Durante todo este tiempo ella había investigado a cada chica de su escuela, del vecindario, incluso a chicas que ni ella conocía y mucho menos el propio Phineas, seguramente había investigado a cada chica del área limítrofe, su paciencia había llegado a su límite hace mucho y la desesperación se estaba apoderando poco a poco de ella, ¿Quién demonios era esa chica?, ¿Cómo se llamaba?, ¿Dónde vivía?, ¿Cómo hizo para que su amado Phineas Flynn la amara?, durante dos años a investigando, indagando, dejando que su paranoia la guiara ¡Y no había conseguido absolutamente nada!  
>-¡Hola chicos!, ¿Cómo están?- Grito Phineas acercándose a sus amigos, Buford y Baljeet se olvidaron un momento de su pequeña pelea y miraron en dirección hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo<br>Cuando solo estaba a un metro de distancia de ellos, Phineas apago su patineta, está bajo suavemente hacia el suelo y el chico se bajo de esta  
>-Hasta que llegas, ¿Dónde estabas cerebrito?- Pregunto Buford un poco molesto por haberlos dejado esperando<br>-Lo siento, me quede dormido- Se sentó al lado de Isabella, los chicos estuvieron conversando de cualquier cosa, de películas, algún deporte, de ciencia, aunque estas últimas dos eran por parte de Buford y Baljeet por separado, Isabella hablaba muy poco y lo poco que decía eran halagos hacia Phineas, ella trato de acercase mas, pegándose un poco a él, Phineas solo arqueo una ceja con eso pero no le mostro importancia alguna  
>Isabella se vio bastante molesta, Phineas ni parecía notar su existencia, ¡Ella estaba allí!, ¡A su lado! Y parecía que el ni supiera que ella estaba viva, apoyo su cabeza entre sus manos y desvió la mirada hacia cualquier parte del parque, los chicos siguieron hablando por un buen rato<br>-Oigan, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a buscar algo de comer? me muero de hambre- Dijo Phineas sonriendo ampliamente, tanto como Baljeet como Buford sonrieron con esa idea  
>-Hasta que tienes una buena idea, ¡Vamos a buscar algo de comer!- Buford se levanto de golpe y al mismo tiempo obligo a Baljeet también a ponerse de pie<br>-Ok, creo que hay una pizzería cerca de aquí, vamos, yo invito- Phineas caminaba por delante de todos sus amigos, el joven pre adolecente se veía feliz y despreocupado pero no notaba que sus amigos estaban en una conversación  
>-No puedo creerlo… ¿Qué le pasa?- Decía muy molesta Isabella<br>-Tranquila, ya sabes lo despistado que es- Baljeet trataba de calmar a su amiga pero parecía que era inútil, ella estaba harta que ese pelirrojo no la notara  
>-No lo entiendes Baljeet, es como si fuera el viento, por más que lo intento él no me hace caso-<br>-Sí que tienes mala suerte- A Buford no le parecía importar mucho esa conversación, él y el hindú habían tenido que aguantar los berrinches de esa niña durante esos dos años, a él le comenzaba a dar una severa jaqueca de tantas discusiones de la misma tontería, "¿Por qué no me ama Phineas?"  
>-Sencillamente no lo entiendo, en serio que no-<br>-En mi opinión, ya deberías de arrojar la toalla-  
>-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- La morena miro a su viejo amigo, sin entender del todo lo que se refería<br>Buford se goleo la frente dando un suspiro cansado, se volteo a ver Isabella, al lado de ella estaba Baljeet mirando algo asustado a Buford, sabia a lo que se refería él y le preocupaba mucho la reacción de Isabella  
>-Lo que quiero decir, es que ya es hora que te rindas-<br>-¡¿Qué?- Grito enfadada, por suerte Phineas estaba demasiado adelante, ocupado buscando la pizzería que había mencionado  
>Por su parte, Baljeet dio un pequeño salto por el susto que le dio escuchar ese grito de Isabella, estaba seguro que ella no tomaría esto tan fácil<br>-¿Estás loco? ¿Tienes alguna idea de todo lo que he esperado para que al fin Phineas se fije en mi?- Dijo furiosa e indignada por las palabras lanzadas por el fornido chico  
>-Si lo sé pero ya deberías de rendirte, no sé quien sea esa chica pero lo logro-<br>-¿Logro? ¿Logro que cosa?- Decía ahora desafiante la peli negra  
>-Logro que ese chico volviera a sonreír, ¿Recuerdas como era hace dos años? Ese chico no tenía fuerzas para hacer absolutamente nada y tampoco quería hacer nada- Explico lo mas paciente que pudo pero la chica a su lado se veía mas y mas molesta –No sé quien sea pero logro que Phineas volviera hacer el mismo… siento desilusionarte amiga pero eso es algo que tu nunca pudiste -<br>Ahora sí, Isabella estaba furiosa, más aún porque…. Trágicamente eso era verdad, por más que intento animar a Phineas a seguir adelante y que recuperada esa brillante sonrisa ella jamás lo consiguió pero esa persona si lo hizo, eso era lo peor de todo pero…. No quería darse por vencida, no permitiría que una desconocida le quitara a Phineas  
>Ambos se miraron a los ojos, los ojos azules de Isabella daban una mirada enfurecida y la mirada de Buford solo mostraba molestia y algo de fastidio, parecía que los dos estaban a punto de entrar en una pelea cuando la voz de Phineas los llamo<br>-¡Hey! ¡Chicos! ¡Lo encontré! ¡Es por aquí!- Los tres miraron hacia el otro lado de la calle, el joven Flynn estaba parado al frente de un establecimiento un poco viejo pero que era bastante lindo a la vista, para evitar problemas Baljeet tomo el brazo de su amigo y se dirigieron hacia allá, detrás de ellos caminaba Isabella, su vista estaba en el suelo, apretaba los puños y se mordía el labio inferior  
>Cuando entraron a la pizzería los cuatro se sentaron en una mesa al fondo del restaurante, pronto les llego su orden, una gran pizza de queso con salchichas, todos comían gustosos, menos Isabella, ella ya no aguantaba más, ella se había forzado a sí misma a ser paciente, pensó que podía encontrar a esa chica y confrontarla para alejarla de su amado Phineas pero ya no podía más….<br>Dos años… Dos malditos años obligándose a ser paciente, ocultando su creciente desesperación y rabia  
>-Ya…. Ya no puedo…- Susurro, todos la vieron al escuchar ese bajo murmullo<br>-Isabella, ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Phineas un poco preocupado por la chica de la blusa rosada, Buford y Baljeet también se veían preocupados, ya habían visto esa mirada en Isabella antes  
>-Ya no puedo soportarlo más…. Phineas…. ¿Quién es…?- Pero antes de poder completar esa frase el celular de Phineas sonó<br>-Ah, lo siento, esperen un momento- Saco el celular de su bolsillo y contesto, el bravucón y el hindú vieron a Isabella, estaban seguros que finalmente esta chica había llegado a su límite, Baljeet le asustaba pensar en que haría ahora la joven muchacha pero entonces…  
>-¡QUE! ¿En serio?- Exclamo Phineas poniéndose de pie de inmediato, abrió sus ojos lo mas que pudo, cuando se levanto golpeo la mesa con su mano como si se impulsara para levantarse<br>Todos vieron al pelirrojo asustados por su reacción, hasta la misma Isabella se vio asustada, aun que le preguntaron qué pasaba, el no les hizo caso, toda su concentración estaba en lo que le decían por teléfono, parecía que con cada palabra que le decían a Phineas se veía cada vez mas sorprendido y…. más feliz, una sonrisa amplia se dibujo en sus labios y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad  
>Eso llamo la atención de Isabella, ver esa sonrisa y ese brillo… jamás había visto esa expresión en el rostro de Phineas, la desconcertó bastante<br>-Está bien… bien…. De acuerdo, adiós- Colgó, dejo el teléfono en la mesa y se sentó lentamente, la expresión de su rostro no cambiaba, parecía que lo que sea que le hubieran dicho, fue algo sumamente importante e inesperado o quizás algo terrible, al inicio pensaron que quizás había pasado algo malo pero esa sonrisa de antes y que aun seguía en el rostro de Phineas descartaba esa posibilidad  
>-Phineas… ¿Qué pasa?- Finalmente uno de ellos hablo, Phineas levanto la cabeza y miro a todos sus amigos, sentía una gran alegría que le hacía palpitar con fuerza el corazón, esto…. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad<br>-…. Ferb…. ¡Ferb se acaba de graduar de la academia! ¡Regresara a casa en un mes más!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas, el tono de su voz demostraba emoción y una gran alegría, sus ojos se humedecieron un poco, parecía que incluso iba a llorar  
>-Es… espera… ¿Ferb va a regresar?- Pregunto incrédulo Baljeet<br>Buford soltó una carjada y dejo su pedazo de pizza a un lado  
>-¡Ya era hora! Hasta que ese "sabelotodo" finalmente regresara, se tardo- El tono burlón de Buford oculto perfectamente el hecho de que estaba muy feliz por el regreso del peli verde aun cuando todos tendrían que esperar un mes para verlo<br>-Esto es maravilloso, ¿Creen que Ferb nos cuente de su graduación?- Los ojos cafés de Baljeet tuvieron un brillo soñador al pronunciar la palabra "Graduación" pero al siguiente momento recibió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza por Buford  
>-Por una vez en la vida, no seas ñoño- Phineas e Isabella se rieron con esa escena, al pequeño chico no le dio el golpe así que no tenían que preocuparse, ha Isabella también le alegraba mucho el regreso de su viejo amigo, para ella era increíble, era el primero de todos en el grupo que se graduaba y tan joven, era admirable<br>En todo el día Phineas mostro una gran sonrisa, también estaba muy energético, parecía como si fuera el chico más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, después que terminaron con la pizza los chicos salieron a caminar por ahí pero Phineas no podía quedarse tranquilo, tomo su patineta y gracias a que era gravitacional salió volando hacia el cielo  
>-¡Oye!-<br>-¡Phineas espéranos!-  
>El trió tuvo que correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas para intentar al cansar al pelirrojo, los tres pronto se cansaron y tuvieron que detenerse, respiraban agitadamente y sudaban bastante, vieron a Phineas que aun volaba en el cielo con su patineta, hacía acrobacias en el aire, parecía que no podía controlar su emoción, pronto se fue alejando perdiéndose a la vista<br>-Ja…. es increíble, él fue quien planeo que todos saliéramos y ahora él se olvida de nosotros-  
>-Tranquilo Buford, el está muy feliz porque finalmente él y Ferb se volverán a ver-<br>-Si lo sé y solo por eso lo dejare pasar… pero volviendo a lo que estábamos antes, Isabella- La susodicha volteo a verlo, recordando en la conversación en la que se habían quedado -¿Qué piensas hacer?-  
>Isabella guardo un momento de silencio para pensar pero la verdad era que ya no había nada que pensar, ella tomo rápidamente una decisión<br>-Phineas me dirá quién es….- Dijo tajantemente, ambos hombres se quedaron viendo a Isabella, Buford se veía serio y Baljeet muy preocupado, ellos supieron que Phineas estaba enamorado gracias a Isabella pero jamás se molestaron en saber quién era, ha Buford jamás le importo esas clase de cosas y Baljeet no era un metiche como para meterse en los asuntos de su amigo, ellos decidieron esperar que el propio Phineas dijera quien era pero con Isabella…. Era obvio que ella haría las cosas por sí misma y lo que fuera a pasar… solo podían esperar y ver  
>Esa misma tarde, Phineas estaba regresando a casa para cenar con sus padres pero cuando estaba a una calle de llegar vio a Isabella parada justo al frente de su casa, mirándolo fijamente, al pelirrojo, decidió desviarse de su camino para ver a la chica, esa mirada en los ojos de Isabella era indescriptible, en cuanto llego con ella, apago su patineta, dejándola en el piso y se acerco a la morena<br>-Hola Isabella, perdona por haberte dejado a ti y a los chicos pero estaba tan feliz que….-  
>-No tienes que explicar nada Phineas, si yo tuviera un hermano también me pondría así de feliz al pensar que lo voy a ver después de tanto tiempo- Dijo la chica de la blusa rosa mostrando una tranquila sonrisa<br>Phineas se sintió aliviado, pensó que quizás sus amigos se hubieran molestado por haberse ido así sin más, olvidándose de ellos por toda esa euforia que tenia pero de pronto su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio que la sonrisa del rostro de su vieja amiga desaparecía  
>-Isabella…. ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto un poco preocupado pero a la vez curioso por su comportamiento<br>-Phineas…. Quiero saberlo… ¿Quién es?- Pregunto mirando al oji azul directamente  
>-¿Eh?, ¿Qué quieres decir?-<br>-¿Quién es?... –Se tomo un momento de silencio para intentar no alterarse -¿Quién es la chica que te gusta?  
>-¿Ah?- Ahora el joven se veía muy confundido<br>-Dime Phineas, ¿Quién es la chica de que te enamoraste? –Ella se enderezo y apretó los puños -¿Quién es?  
>-Isa…-<br>-Pensé que lo averiguaría… pensé que podría encontrar a esa chica pero… Ya dime quien es-  
>-Isabella, no es….-<br>-¡DILO YA!, ¡Por más de dos años he estado investigando y ya no quiero esperar más! ¡Quien es…! ¡Dime quien es esa chica!- Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, cerró los ojos dejando que la desesperación llenara su corazón pero de pronto Phineas la tomo de los brazos firmemente  
>-¡Isabella! ¡Cálmate!- La muchacha se cayó… respiraba por la boca, por gritar tan fuerte sintió dolor en su cabeza y garganta<br>-Escúchame…. Isabella… No amo a ninguna chica- Trato de explicar Phineas, sentía algo de miedo por la reacción que podría tener Isabella con lo que estaba por decirle  
>Ella abrió sus ojos grandemente, miro al chico que tanto había amado e incluso obsesionado… ¿Qué no amaba a nadie?...<br>-¿Qué?... Pero…. Pero tú me dijiste que te habías enamorado- Replico suavemente  
>-Y lo estoy…. Pero no de una chica….yo… me enamore de un hombre- Dijo esas palabras de la manera más tranquila y clara que pudo<br>… Ella no dijo nada…. No sabía que decir…. ¿Un hombre?...dijo que era…. ¡¿UN HOMBRE?  
>-Pe…. pero… ¿Quién….?- Se veía completamente desconcertada y cuando Phineas dijo quien…. Su corazón se rompió como el cristal…<br>-Es Ferb….- Isabella se quedo sin aliento, todo pensamiento quedo borrado de su mente…. No podía creerlo… no quería creerlo…. No era posible….  
>-Pero…. ¿De qué hablas?…. Ustedes… No pueden, ¡Son hermanos!-<br>-No, no lo somos, recuerda Isabella, el y yo somos hermanastros, no somos parientes por eso….-  
>-¡No! ¡NO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!- Ella se libro del agarre de Phineas y salió corriendo de allí, Phineas no pudo hacer nada al respecto, solo vio como al chica huía de él….<p> 


	17. retorno y descubrimiento

Fue un mes muy largo, Phineas Flynn estaba muy feliz, ya que cada día que pasaba era un día menos que tenía que esperar para ver a su amado Ferb, el corazón le latía fuertemente al pensar que después de estos dos años se volverían a ver ¿cómo se vería ahora? Ferb era un año mayor que él, tenia catorce años ahora, su adolescencia estaba comenzando y con ella, su pubertad, ¿Qué tan alto seria ahora? ¿Se habría dejado crecer mucho el cabello? ¿Su voz habrá cambiado ya? Muchas preguntas venían a su mente pero lo que más le importaba era que finalmente se verían cara a cara, habían sido una pareja a distancia por demasiado tiempo, enviándose cartas, paquetes que eran regalos para su pareja, se veían por video chat pero ver a alguien en una pantalla y en persona eran dos cosas muy diferentes, por eso esto le emocionaba tanto, volverían a estar juntos, abrasarse y volver a besarse como no lo han podido hacer desde su primera sita  
>Ese día en el que los dos tuvieron su primera cita fue el mejor día de su vida, al estar con Ferb, le hacía sentir completo, más feliz que cualquier persona en el mundo, no podía creer que estuvo con ese alguien especial por tanto tiempo y no lo había notado antes, entendió sus sentimientos por Ferb hasta hace dos años, esos días en los que estuvo separado de el, fueron los más horribles de su vida, jamás había sentido tanta soledad pero gracias a eso entendió que amaba a su hermanastro y cuando Ferb correspondió a sus sentimientos… jamás había sentido su corazón latir con tanta fuerza y velocidad como en esa noche y ahora el volvía a casa después de tanto tiempo, estaba terriblemente feliz pero…. También estaba preocupado<br>El problema era Isabella  
>Desde que le dijo que estaba enamorado de Ferb, ella se ha estado comportante demasiado raro, no sale de su casa, no contesta sus llamadas y cuando intento ir a su casa para hablar con ella, su madre le dijo que no estaba pero estaba seguro que sí, solo… que ella no quería verlo, estaba muy confundido por el comportamiento de su vieja amiga, por más que pensaba no encontraba una explicación lógica para su comportamiento, sin importar las veces que intento hablar con ella, Isabella lograba evitarlo, fue así durante todo el mes, Isabella García-Shapiro había eliminado todo contacto con Phineas Flynn, es más, ni las chicas de su vieja tropa o Buford y Baljeet la habían visto, era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado<br>Era un sentimiento de felicidad por Ferb y una gran preocupación por su vieja amiga Isabella, ambas emociones tan diferentes hicieron que este mes fuera muy pesado y muy largo pero los días fueron pasando hasta que el ansiado día en el que su amado volviera, al fin llagó  
>Era muy temprano, eran las seis de la mañana, el sol apenas y estaba ahuyentando la oscuridad de la noche con sus rayos, Phineas había despertado casi al mismo tiempo que apareció el sol, sin perder un segundo, hizo a un lado las sabanas y corrió al baño para ducharse, en muy poco tiempo ya estaba perfectamente limpio y vestido, corrió hacia las escaleras y se deslizo por el barandal, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al primer piso, dio un salto desde el barandal y aterrizo cerca de la puerta<br>-¡Mama! ¡Papa! ¡Vámonos! – Grito con fuerza Phineas  
>Pronto aparecieron sus padres pero ellos seguían en piyama, sus cabellos estaban completamente despeinados y con unas pequeñas ojeras debajo de los ojos, ambos bajaron tranquilamente por las escaleras<br>-Tranquilo Phineas, el avión de Ferb llegara a las siete de la mañana  
>-Lo sé papa pero nos toma una hora de camino para llegar al aeropuerto, tenemos que irnos<br>-Phineas, intenta calmarte un poco, se que estas emocionado por ver a tu hermano pero primero comeremos y después iremos por Ferb – La madre de Phineas fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, fue seguida por su esposo, mientras que el pelirrojo no tuvo más opción que hacerle caso a su madre, tenía muchos deseos de ir al aeropuerto pero no había más remedio que intentar ser paciente, suspiró derrotado y se fue con sus padres a la cocina  
>Unas cuantas calles apartadas de la casa de los Flynn-Fletcher, había un par de chicos que andaban en bicicleta y que se dirigían a esa casa precisamente, uno era un corpulento muchacho de cabello café y el otro era un chico de piel castaña y era muy delgado<br>-¡Date prisa Jeet! – Grito el bravucón unos cuantos metros más delante de Baljeet  
>-¡Ya voy! ¡Voy lo más rápido que puedo! – Se notaba que estaba cansado el hindú pero se esforzaba por seguirle el paso a su amigo<br>-Pero que lento, a este paso Phineas y su familia ya estarán en el aeropuerto – Se quejó Buford, el rara vez se levantaba tan temprano y solamente lo hacía porque finalmente los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher volverían a estar juntos como en los viejos tiempos y si llegaban a esa casa y ya todos se habían marchado a la terminal, descargaría su furia en cierto nerd  
>Tardaron unos veinte minutos en llegar a la casa de Phineas, dejaron las bicicletas cerca de la cochera y corrieron al patio trasero, al llegar allí no vieron a nadie más, excepto a Perry que estaba sentado a los pies del árbol, miraron rápidamente a su alrededor buscando a Phineas<br>-¡Oye cerebrito! ¿Dónde estás? – Grito Buford molesto  
>-¿Chicos? Llegaron temprano – Dijo Phineas, el estaba parado debajo del umbral de la puerta corrediza que conectaba la cocina y el patio<br>-Que alegría, llegamos a tiempo – Dijo Baljeet aliviado  
>-Tuviste suerte Nerd – Miro de reojo al hindú antes de acercarse al pelirrojo - ¿Y bien? ¿No vamos ya?<br>- Lo siento chicos, todavía no, papa y mama aun se están preparando, recién acabamos de desayunar – Dijo Phineas desilusionado por aun estar en la casa y no en el aeropuerto.  
>-No puedo creerlo, nosotros corriendo hasta acá como si estuviéramos en una carrera y resulta que eran ustedes los retrasados y no nosotros – Buford se veía bastante molesto, hizo a un lado a su viejo amigo para entrar a la casa y desplomarse en una de las sillas de la cocina – En fin, aprovechando que estamos aquí, comamos algo.<br>Mientras tanto en el habían, Ferb deseaba haber sido el quién hubiera diseñado aquella nave, de ser así, el ya habría llegado a casa hace horas. Esta partida era una experiencia agridulce, había disfrutado de su tiempo con sus abuelos a los que definitivamente iba a extrañar, pero la idea de ver a Phineas lo reconfortaba, en menos de una hora, el y su querido hermano estarían juntos de nuevo. Por fuera conservaba su inglesa serenidad, pero por dentro, sentía que iba a explotar igual que una caldera llena de vapor ¿Por qué el tiempo no podía avanzar más rápido? Una vez con Phineas, resolverían junto ese problema.  
>También el había cambiado un poco usaba unos jeans de color azul marino, se veían algo castados, usaba una camisa de un tono azul más claro pero en la parte de al frente tenía el símbolo de la bandera británica, usaba una chaqueta negra y en su cabello verde, se veían unos lentes de sol que se sujetaban detrás de las orejas del chico, parecía todo un hombre, algunas chicas en el avión se desviaban para mirarlo a el pero Ferb ni las notaba, todo lo que ocupaba su mente era que ese avión aterrizara ya y estuviera con su hermanastro de una vez.<br>Mientras tanto en Danville, finalmente los padres de Phineas estaban listos para partir, todos se subieron apresuradamente al auto y se fueron, aun que en realidad, Phineas prácticamente empujo a sus padres dentro del auto para irse de una vez, en cuanto se fueron, unas personas se acercaron a su casa, eran varios amigos de Phineas y Ferb y las chicas de la tropa, todos ellos llevaban comida, adornos, discos de música y todos se dirigieron al mismo lugar, el patio trasero.  
>Su tarea era sencilla, preparar la fiesta de bienvenida antes de que volviera la familia, desde hace una semana que Phineas les había pedido a todos que se encargaran de la fiesta y todos aceptaron con gusto ayudar<br>-¡Muy bien chicos! Tenemos solo una hora para preparar todo, ¡Muévanse! – Grito una de las chicas de la tropa, todos se apresuraron en tener todo listo, pusieron un par de largas que llegaban de un extremo del jardín al otro, pusieron un mantel blanco que cubrió perfectamente ambas mesas, todos trajeron todo tipo de comida, pasteles, ensalada, carne, sodas, jugos, comida chatarra, etc.  
>En las cercas colgaron guirnaldas de diferentes colores y unos globos, cerca del árbol colocaron todo un sistema de sonido y con DJ, dos grandes bocinas estaban a los lados del árbol y la mesa del DJ estaba al frente del mismo árbol<br>Había mucho movimiento en el patio pero un grupo pequeño de chicas se detuvieron momentáneamente para hablar de un asunto preocupante  
>-¿llamaste a Isabella?<br>-Sí pero no me contesta, no lo entiendo, ella nunca se perdería de esta fiesta, ¿Qué le pasa?  
>-No lo sé, ella me ha estado preocupando mucho, ¿Qué hacemos?<br>-Supongo que nada… - Ambas chicas tenían expresiones preocupadas, Isabella no les conto nada sobre Phineas y su relación, nadie excepto ella sabia ese secreto pero muy pronto no sería la única…  
>Llegaron finalmente al aeropuerto, en cuanto el auto se detuvo, Phineas salió de un salto del auto y corrió dentro del edificio<br>-¡Phineas! ¡No corras! – Grito su madre pero el peli-rojo no la escucho, corrió por toda la terminal hacia la puerta de entrada del avión de Ferb, las personas le abrían paso al chico que no se molestaba a esquivar a las personas para llegar allá, las voces de la gente que le rodeaba o del alta voz desaparecieron por completo, solamente podía oír los latidos acelerados de su propio corazón y su agitada respiración, su familia se quedo atrás buscándolo con la vista a Phineas pero sin excito alguno.  
>Hace muy poco un avión se detuvo y las puertas se habían abierto para los extranjeros ingleses, entre ellos, un joven de pelo verde y con ojos azules, su rostro mostraba calma y serenidad pero aquello se perturbo cuando escucho una voz que no había escuchado desde hace dos años<br>-¡FERB!  
>Movió rápidamente su cabeza en dirección de donde escucho esa voz, finalmente, frente de sus ojos, estaba aquel joven que había permanecido en su mente y corazón durante toda su estadía en el país británico, él le miraba con unos ojos llenos de emoción, alegría, nostalgia y felicidad, los dos se miraron a los ojos por un minuto entero, Ferb estaba congelado en su lugar pero Phineas no, antes de que el propio Ferb dijera algo, Phineas corrió y salto hacia el<br>El aludido apenas y logro reaccionar para atrapar a su hermanastro entre sus brazos, casi perdió el equilibrio pero lo recobro a tiempo, suspiro un poco aliviado por evitar la caída pero su atención fue nuevamente atraída por su hermano que ahora le abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, no pudo verlo pero los ojos del Phineas estaban llorando descontroladamente pero también tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios  
>-¡Al fin! Ferb, al fin volviste… Te extrañe mucho – En ese momento no le importaba si alguien los miraba extraño por el afectuoso abrazo que se daban, aquello daba igual, al fin estaban juntos eso era todo lo que les importaba<br>Los brazos de Ferb también le abrazaron con fuerza, tenía los ojos cerrados y mostraba una sonrisa suave, en ese pequeño momento, le pareció que no había nadie a su alrededor, ni en el aeropuerto, ni en el mundo, solo eran ellos dos, juntos y esta vez, nada los separaría, eso lo juraba  
>-¡Hey! ¡Phineas! – Los dos hermanos voltearon a ver de quien era esa voz, pronto vieron a Baljeet corriendo hacia ellos y a su lado Buford, antes de que ellos llegaran, los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher estuvieron obligados a separarse a pesar que no lo desearan<br>- Vaya, vaya, hasta que al fin muestras tu cara por aquí – Dijo el bravucón al detenerse al frente de los hermanos -¿Cómo estuvo la "Tierra de los niñitos genios"?  
>-También me alegra verte Buford – El peli-verde no pareció molestarle esa broma de Buford, sin importar el tiempo, Buford Van-stomm siempre será el mismo<br>No paso mucho tiempo para que llegaran los padres, Linda se veía algo cansada, al igual que su esposo, en cuanto llegaron, lo primero que hicieron fue abrazar a su hijo  
>-Ferb, me alegra verte hijo, ¿Cómo te fue en el vuelo? ¿Y tus abuelos?<br>-Qué bueno que ya llegaste hijo, ¿Cómo fueron las cosas en la academia? ¿Trajiste fotografías de la graduación? – Ambos padres no paraban de preguntar, querían enterarse de todas las cosas que hizo su hijo, después de todo, no pudieron estar presentes en la graduación del muchacho, por eso deseaban saber todos los detalles de su estadía en la academia  
>-Me fue bien y si, traje unas fotografías de la graduación, las tomo la abuela, ella pensó que les gustaría ver la ceremonia – De su bolsillo saco una docena de fotos, todas ellas de su graduación, de cuando recibió su diploma, el discurso del director, la fiesta que le siguió, etc.<br>Sus padres tomaron las fotos y entre los dos se quedaron viéndolas mientras los chicos hablaban entre sí, Ferb se pasó todo ese tiempo hablando sobre la academia con sus padres y Baljeet, con Phineas estuvo charlando de unos nuevos inventos que tenía en mente y con Buford estuvo hablando de unos partidos se football que jugó con sus primos y en otros partidos que jugó para su escuela, se sentía algo abrumado por tantas preguntas que le hacían pero no importaba, después de tanto tiempo, es normal toda esa curiosidad; Se fueron por las maletas de Ferb y sin más contra tiempos, se fueron al auto y volvieron a casa  
>En su hogar, los preparativos para la fiesta ya estaban listos, las decoraciones, la comida y el entrenamiento, todo estaba preparado, algunos de los presentes incluso habían traído unos regalos para el recién llegado, ahora solo tenían que esperar a que llegara la familia<br>-Ven Perry, tengo que ponerte este moño de gala – Una de las amigas de los hermanos, tomo a Perry entre sus brazos y le puso un moño de un tono celeste en el cuello – Que bien te ves – Dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba al ornitorrinco entre sus manos y lo levantaba por encima de su cabeza  
>Para el mamífero semi acuático, esto no le causaba ninguna gracia, ese moño no le quedaba para nada pero a los ojos de esa chica, era al contrario, que remedio…<br>-¡Aquí vienen! – Grito un hombre que se asomaba por la puerta de la cerca, como era de esperarse, la reacción de los presentes fue de emoción, no se molestarían en esconderse y saltar en cuanto aparecieran, solamente se acercaron un poco más a la puerta y cuando estaba por abrirse….  
>-¡BIENVENIDO! – Gritaron todos lo más alto que podían al ver a la familia entrar al patio, casi todos ellos saltaron del susto por el grito de todas esas personas pero solo dos se quedaron quietos, los hermanastros Flynn-Fletcher<br>Ferb tenía los ojos muy abiertos, demostrando así su impresión ante lo que estaba ante sus ojos, caminó un poco para entrar al patio y ver todas las decoraciones y los invitados  
>-Pero… ¿Qué? – Tartamudeo la madre pero Phineas se le adelanto con las palabras<br>-¿Te gusta Ferb? – Se puso al lado de su hermano y puso una mano en su hombro – Todos ellos me hicieron el favor de preparar esto para ti  
>-¿Ah? – El peli-verde miro a todas esas personas que le sonreirán amistosamente<br>- ¿Y?, ¿Qué dices? – El pelirrojo se paró al frente de el esperando ver una expresión diferente de su acostumbrada serenidad  
>El solo cerró los ojos un solo segundo y al abrirlos mostro una gran sonrisa y una mirada suave<br>-Gracias – Esas simples palabras y esa expresión en su rostro era suficiente para Phineas para compartir la misma sonrisa que Ferb tenía - ¡Muchas gracias a todos!  
>Todos aplaudieron por las palabras del británico y sin un segundo más que perder, la fiesta empezó, la música resonó por todo el vecindario, las personas se ocuparon en diferentes actividades, algunas se fueron directamente a las mesas para comer, otros bailaban al ritmo estridente de la música pero la gran mayoría rodeo a los chicos súper genios, ahora que estaban nuevamente unidos volverían a los viejos tiempos, grandes maquinas que ningún adulto podría crear, cosas que desafiaban la imaginación de todos. Los mayores días de sus vidas volverían.<br>Pero en la mente de los dos chicos genios, por primera vez había algo aun más grande que sus asombrosos proyectos. Desde hacía tiempo lo llevaban discutiendo y hace mucho habían decidido que cuando Ferb volviera, ese mismo día, le dirían a todos sobre su relación: A sus amigos, a su hermana y en especial, a sus padres. Estaban nerviosos al respecto, claro. Pero ahora que al fin estaban juntos, no pasársela ocultándolo  
>La fiesta continúo, y cuando la atención que todos tenían sobre los chicos genios disminuyó, Phineas le llamó la atención a su hermano<br>-Ferb ¿podemos hablar?- Le preguntó el pelirrojo a su hermano de un modo tierno.  
>Ferb simplemente asintió y dejó que su hermano lo guiara. Su hermano le tomo de la mano y lo llevo al segundo piso; para su suerte, nadie los vio retirarse, se fueron directamente a su cuarto, cuando entro, Ferb sufrió un golpe de nostalgia al ver esa habitación, no parecía haber cambiado nada en todos esos años, camino hacia su cama y se sentó allí<br>Phineas se fue hacia su cama y de debajo de ella, saco un pequeño paquete de papel brillante, tenía un bello moño rojo, cuando ese paquete estaba entre las manos del joven Flynn, el corrió hacia su hermano y se sentó a su lado  
>-Aquí tienes – Dijo sonriéndole alegremente, le dejo el paquete en sus rodillas para que el peli-verde lo abriera<br>Ferb miró el regalo con curiosidad y luego se volteo a ver a su hermano que mantenía esa sonrisa, decidió no preguntar qué cosa era y averiguarlo por sí mismo. Tomo un pedazo de cinta adhesiva que tenía el regalo y tiro de ella para sacarla, fue separando el papel, dejando ver un objeto pequeño, notó que tenía una forma circular y en el centro había un pequeño agujero y ahí dentro se encontraba un cristal, en lados opuestos de esa cosa, habían unos botones, estaban colocadas como en los puntos cardinales, arriba, abajo, izquierda y derecha  
>Ferb dejo a un lado el papel y tomo entre sus manos esa pequeña maquina, al darle un rápido análisis se dio cuenta que ese cristal que tenía en medio era en realidad una lente, como la de un telescopio o de una cama, miró a su hermano para que le dijera que era<br>Pero él no le dijo nada, solo seguía sonriendo. El estiró su mano para tocar la maquina y así activarla. Unas pequeñas luces se encendieron y de aquel cristal se desplegaron una serie de imágenes, todas de él con su hermano, mientras trabajaban en sus grandes proyectos, en algunas otras estabas con sus amigos, Baljeet, Buford y Isabella y unos últimos eran de ellos con sus padres y hermana, Candace  
>El peli verde miraba atentamente esas figuras holográficas de su familia y amigos, miro todas, hasta la última imagen, guardo silencio durante todo ese tiempo, sentía la mirada de su hermanastro sobre él, después de unos minutos apago el aparato de la misma forma que su hermano la activo<br>Flynn miraba al chico a su lado esperando una palabra o una reacción, en ese momento su hermano se volteo para verlo, le regalo una sonrisa suave y una mirada tierna, Phineas le iba decir que había preparado ese artefacto hace una semana, especialmente para él pero no pudo hablar cuando sus labios fueron sellados por un beso  
>Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, sintió la mano de Ferb tocando su nuca y acariciando sus cabellos rojizos, poco a poco se dejo llevar por el beso, cerró los ojos y correspondió a ese dulce gesto, abrazando suavemente a su hermanastro<br>Lentamente, ambos chicos se recostaron en la cama sin romper aquel lazo que compartían sus labios. Sus cuerpos se juntaban cada vez más a medida que exploraban el interior de la boca del otro con sus lenguas, en lo que era ahora el beso más apasionado de sus vidas.  
>Lo único en lo que ambos podían pensar en ese momento, era en cuan felices eran y lo mucho que deseaban el poder quedarse así para siempre, movían sus lenguas rítmicamente dentro de sus bocas, mesclando as sus salivas, uno de los brazos de Ferb abrazaba a Phineas por su cintura, con su otra mano, empujaba suavemente la cabeza de su hermano para profundizar el beso, deseaban que ese preciso momento se quedara así para siempre pero desgraciadamente, la falta de aire los obligo a separarse<br>Abrieron los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vieron al abrirlos fue el rostro de su amante, ambos compartían una sonrisa y una mirada entre el cariño y el deseo, Ferb movió su mano de la nuca del peli rojo y la llevo a su rostro, le acaricio la mejilla lentamente, disfrutando de la dulce expresión que había en el rostro del menor, se fue acercando nuevamente a él, sus labios estaban rosándose  
>-Gracias por el regalo, es maravilloso – El aliento del británico acaricio los labios de Phineas al susurrarle esas palabras, los brazos de Phineas abrazaron con más fuerza a Ferb, pegando mas sus cuerpos<br>-De nada, estoy muy feliz que estas de vuelta – Unas pequeñas lagrimas aparecieron en las esquinas de los ojos de Phineas, le había extrañado tanto…  
>El pulgar del británico pasó por debajo del ojo de su hermanastro para limpiar esa lágrima, sin la necesidad de decir otra palabra, volvió a unir sus labios con los de Phineas, el no era una persona que necesitaba las palabras para expresarse con los demás, "Las acciones, valen más que las palabras" eso era algo que expresaba Ferb en ese momento, demostrarle sus sentimientos a través de aquel beso<br>Su lengua volvió a meterse dentro de la boca del menor para probar su sabor, en un movimiento suave pero rápido, movió a Phineas para que quedara debajo de el, paso una de sus manos por debajo de su camisa, acaricio con mucha suavidad el estomago de Phineas, movía la mano en forma de círculos, acariciando su abdomen y parte de su vientre, fue subiendo su mano y por ende, la camisa de Phineas, dejando en descubierta su piel, desde el pecho hasta el vientre  
>Se separo del beso que compartía con su hermano para bajar hacia su cuello, dejo una hilera de besos por un costado de su cuello, sus manos se fueron a uno de los pezones de Phineas y lo acariciaron y aplastaron un poco, unos suaves gemidos comenzaron a salir de la garganta del chico, el cuerpo de Phineas se estremeció cuando su hermano le lamio el cuello<br>Una de las manos de Phineas bajaba lentamente por la espalda de Ferb, se dirigía a sus pantalones pero antes que si quiera tocara el cinturón…  
>-¡Oigan chicos! ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí arriba, si la fiesta esta allá….? – Baljeet y Buford estaban buscando a los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher por todo el patio y la planta baja de la casa pero no los encontraron, la deducción más lógica es que si no estaban en la fiesta, entonces estaban en su alcoba pero cuando el bravucón abrió la puerta de golpe, se quedo sin palabras al ver esa escena y su pequeño amigo a su lado no estaba muy diferente<br>Phineas y Ferb se quedaron congelados en su lugar, se mantenían en esas mismas posiciones y con los ojos muy abiertos, los cuatro se miraban, sin que nadie dijera nada, hasta pareció que todos habían dejado de respirar, incluso la piel oscura de Baljeet había cambiado a un tono rojo intenso  
>-Ah… Etto… nosotros… - Phineas no termino de hablar porque al siguiente momento, el enorme cuerpo de Buford había azotado contra el suelo<br>-¡BUFORD! – Grito Baljeet al ver a su amigo desmayado


	18. verdad

Después de eso, tuvieron que esperar a que Buford despertara para poder aclarar las cosas, el bravucón se veía mareado y algo desorientado, él y Baljeet estaban sentados en la cama Phineas mientras que ambos hermanastros estaban sentados en la otra cama.  
>El ambiente era algo tenso, principalmente por que los hermanos estaban nerviosos por la reacción de sus amigos pero eran eso, amigos, ellos entenderían.<br>-Chicos, permítanos explicarles… Verán, desde hace tiempo, Ferb y yo iniciamos con una relación – Tomo la mano del británico mientras seguía hablando – Lo nuestro inicio hace… dos años, cuando yo me fui a Londres para ver a Ferb… me di cuenta que no podía estar sin él y… ambos entendimos que nuestra relación de amigos había cambiando a algo más fuerte – Phineas se sonrojo un poco por sus propias palabras.  
>Buford suspiro profundamente, con sus dedos se acaricio las sienes, luego entre cerró los ojos y miro a ambos chicos.<br>-Sonaste igual que una niña amigo – Dijo en un tono un poco seco pero no parecía molesto o asqueado por la situación – Así que fue por el por qué recuperaste tu bien humor – Apunto a Ferb cuando dijo eso ultimo – Vaya, ustedes dos sí que están locos.  
>-¿Estas… molesto por todo esto? – Pregunto Phineas al grandulón.<br>-No, ustedes dos siempre han hecho cosas que admito que me han impresionado, esta es una de tantas – Su voz sonaba tranquila, ahora que había superado la impresión de antes, parecía que esto no le molestaba o preocupara, o algo así.  
>-Gracias Buford – La voz del británico se escucho en la habitación para luego dirigirse al hindú - ¿Qué hay de ti Baljeet?<br>El aludido se ruborizo suavemente pero mostro una sonrisa amable.  
>-Por mi está bien, dicen que el amor no tiene fronteras y además, somos sus amigos, los hemos apoyado con cada invento que se les han ocurrido y ahora les apoyaremos con esto.<br>Las palabras de Baljeet llenaron de calma y alegría a Phineas, recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su novio y suspiro suavemente, se sentía como si un peso se le hubiera quitado de encima, Ferb se veía igual de relajado.  
>-Pero quiero decir una cosa más –Dijo tajantemente el bravucón a la parejita, noto como ellos se tensaban por la dura voz de Buford, el hindú a su lado estaba igual –No quiero nada de cursilerías, que ustedes sean pareja no significa que tengas nos convirtamos en un montón de chicas – Cuando termino de hablar, todos se tranquilizaron al ver que no era una objeción por lo que pasaba pero tenían unas gotas de sudor en sus nucas y Baljeet y Phineas sonreirán nerviosamente.<br>-Descuida, no haremos nada así – El menor de los hermanos, movió su manos como si fuera un abanico, diciéndole así que no harían nada de eso.  
>-Muy bien, ya tenemos suficiente con que Isabella este así como para soportar niñerías – El comentario del musculoso del grupo provoco una mueca de preocupación de parte de Phineas, Isabella… se había olvidado de ella.<br>-Ella me ha estado preocupando – Phineas agacho la cabeza, recargó un poco más de su peso en el cuerpo de su pareja, todos tenían la mirada sobre él, respiro algo de aire antes de seguir hablando – No entiendo que pasa… no importa cuántas veces las amigas de Isabella intentaron hablar con ella, no responde a las llamadas… e ir a su casa no da mejores resultados – No podía verlos pero todos los presentes tenían miradas preocupadas, ellos compartían esa preocupación – No entiendo porque se puso así… Ha estado así desde que hable con ella, cuando le dije sobre Ferb y yo ella se puso…  
>-¡ ¿QUE?! – Los tres chicos que le acompañaban, gritaron hasta lo más profundo de su garganta cuando escucharon eso.<br>Phineas dio un salto de susto cuando todos gritaron al mismo tiempo.  
>-¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo? – Vio como los tres se golpeaban sus frentes con las palmas de sus manos, el peli rojo veía a los demás sin estar seguros de que pasaba.<br>-Chicos, ¿Nunca le dijeron sobre…?  
>-Quería hacerlo pero Jeet me lo impidió, dijo que era mejor hacerlo cuando tú regresaras – El bravucón vio reprobablemente a su amigo y Ferb dio un suspiro algo pesado, llevo su mano derecha a la cabeza de su novio y le acaricio.<br>-Phineas, también nosotros tres tenemos que hablar contigo – La mirada de su "hermano menor" se notaba confundida por sus palabras y probablemente aquello seria mayor una vez que le explicaran – Escucha Phineas, la razón por la que ella esta tan molesta es por nosotros.  
>-¿Nosotros? ¿A qué te refieres? – Era obvio que para Phineas, esto era difícil de entender.<br>Su hermano suspiro, será mejor ir directamente al grano para que lo entendiera.  
>-Phineas…. Lo que pasa es que Isabella está celosa y es que ella está enamorada de ti – Estas últimas palabras dejaron completamente perplejo al peli rojo… ¿Enamorada? ¿Isabella estaba enamorada de el?<br>-Pe…. Pero no lo entiendo, ¿desde cuándo…?  
>-Es increíble que puedas ser un chico genio pero a la vez eres tan despistado – Se quejo Buford, se recargo en sus propias rodillas con sus brazos – Ella ha estado locamente enamorada de ti desde que éramos unos niños – Noto como el chico al frente de él se sobresaltaba un poco al recibir esa información, era increíble que no se diese cuenta hasta este momento pero supuso que era algo predecible, después de todo, tardo mucho en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por Ferb – Esto explica porque ella esta así, ahora sabe que el amor de su vida ya tiene dueño y es su mejor amigo – Le causaba cierta gracia la situación, era bastante irónica la situación.<br>El rostro de Phineas se notaba muy confundido y pensativo, el intentaba entender, entonces esa era la causa por la que ella había estado distante con todos, no solo con él, con todos… se sujeto la cabeza con una de sus manos, no podía creerlo, Isabella era su mejor amiga desde hace años, pensar que ella lo quería… por alguna razón su mente no podía procesar eso, para él, le parecía una idea imposible, al menos para él lo era  
>-Bien… Ahora que sabes la razón por la que ella esta así, ¿Qué vamos hacer? – Pregunto angustiado Baljeet a todos.<br>Nadie contesto a esa pregunta, esto era un asunto demasiado delicado y complicado pero todos decidieron volver abajo, esta fiesta era para Ferb, este era un día de alegría para todos, mas tarde se preocuparían por Isabella, el resto de la fiesta siguió normal, todos bailaron, comieron, entre muchas cosas más, como por la tarde fue acabando la fiesta, las personas se retiraban de la casa Flynn-Fletcher, Ferb estaba en la puerta despidiendo a todos y agradeciéndoles por la fiesta que ayudaron a preparar, la casa fue vaciándose poco a poco, por último se fueron las amigas de Isabella y Buford y Baljeet, después de ellos, la casa estaba casi vacía, los únicos que estaban en ella eran sus padres que estaban limpiando las cosas del patio y su hermanastro, decidió ir a verlo antes de salir y ayudar a sus padres.  
>-Phineas ¿Estás bien? – Toco la puerta unas cuantas veces pero nadie le contesto, le pareció algo raro y sin permiso alguno, abrió la puerta pero al hacerlo, se dio cuenta que la habitación estaba completamente vacía - ¿Phineas?<br>A unas cuantas cuadras de distancia, aquella joven chica estaba sentada en un balancín viejo de su patio, se mecía suavemente, sus ojos se mantenían clavados en el suelo, en el piso, a su lado, tenía un bolso pequeño donde tenía un poco de maquillaje, un cepillo y unas cosas de su escuela. Jamás se había sentido tan miserable ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota? Todo este tiempo buscando desesperadamente a esa chica que amaba Phineas y… Resultaba que el amaba a su hermanastro, cuando Phineas le declaro su relación, se sintió morir, el corazón se le hizo pedazos en menos de un segundo, ella siempre lo amo, siempre lo apoyo con cada uno de sus proyectos, todo lo que hizo fue por él, jamás vio a nadie más que no fuera él y aun así, el jamás se molesto en verla, solo era una chica mas para él, una compañera, una amiga, solamente una persona que vivía en el mismo vecindario que el… Jamás la amara, ahora entiende que todos sus sueños se quedarían así, sueños, simples pensamientos que jamás se materializarían en la vida real.  
>-¿Isabella?<br>Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, su boca se secó y enderezó lo más que pudo la espalda, detrás de ella estaba el objeto de todo su dolor… Phineas Flynn  
>No se volteo a verlo, mantuvo la mirada al frente y no se movió de su lugar, su mirada sorprendida había sido sustituida por una triste pero dura, miraba la cerca al frente de ella, el sol se estaba poniendo, no tardaría en hacerse de noche, algunas aves volaban por el cielo y se perdían entre las nubes, el chico detrás de ella, no se movía tampoco, solo la miraba fijamente, sus ojos azules mostraban confusión y algo de nerviosismo.<br>-Isabella… Ferb regreso hoy, pero supongo que ya lo sabías, ¿no? – No recibió respuesta, el silencio solo era perturbada por su voz y el sonido del viento – He intentado verte en estos días… estaba muy preocupado por ti – Aun que no fuera su intención, sus palabras estaban haciendo que el enojo y el dolor del corazón de Isabella creciera – Isabella, tengo que saber algo… ¿Es verdad?  
>-¿Qué….?- Hablo en un tono muy bajo, casi inaudible pero el muchacho a sus espaldas le oyó<br>- Es que…. Los chicos me dijeron que tú estabas… enamorada de mí- Le dijo el joven pelirrojo en un tonto un tanto inseguro.  
>En ese preciso momento, el adolorido corazón de Isabella se lleno de ira y furia, apretó las manos lo más fuerte que pudo en las cadenas que sostenían el balancín, su cuerpo tembló visiblemente y se fue encogiendo entre sus hombros.<br>-Isabella, ¿Qué su-? – Se acerco a la chica al notar que su cuerpo temblaba tanto, iba a poner una mano en su hombro pero al siguiente momento, recibió un poderoso golpe en su mejilla, Isabella se había levantado velozmente de la silla y le planto ese golpe en el rostro, ella le miraba con rencor en sus ojos.  
>-Tonto- Le contestó la joven entre dientes<br>Phineas, aun un tanto distraído por aquel sorpresivo primer golpe no pudo hacer más que preguntar- ¿Qué?  
>-¡ERES UN TONTO!- Le gritó Isabella casi como un grito de guerra al instante en que esta se lanzó contra el joven Flynn tratando de asestarle más golpes que el confundido de Phineas se esforzaba por bloquear- Todos estos años te eh amado, eh estado a tu lado, tratando de hacer que te fijes en mí, pero tu…. ¡Nunca supiste que yo existía!<br>Para este punto Phineas trataba de huir, mientras Isabella lo perseguía, tratando de golpearlo con su bolso y una vez que el estuvo fuera de su alcance, comenzó a arrojarle cualquier objeto que sacaba de este.  
>-¡Corre! ¡Lárgate! No te quiero volver a ver, te odio ¡Te odio! ¡TE ODIOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Fueron las últimas palabras que la morena pudo decir antes de caer de rodillas y romper en llanto.<br>La noche callo al fin… No había luna esta noche pero de todas formas no importaba, por que las noves taparon por completo el cielo nocturno, todo el vecindario estaba quieto, no se veían personas caminando por la calle, uno que otro auto pasaba ocasionalmente por la calle, todo parecía estar paz pero… en una casa, esa paz no excita.  
>-¡ESA MOCOSA! – Grito enfurecido Ferb, cuando su hermano volvió a casa, se altero cuando vio todos esos golpes, él le conto que fue a ver a Isabella para oír de primera mano si era verdad lo de su enamoramiento por él, el mayor no tardo en entender que esa niña había golpeado a su pareja, enfurecido, quiso salir de la casa e ir tras ella pero Phineas lo detuvo.<br>-¡Espera! No es su culpa  
>-¡¿Cómo no puede serlo?!<br>-No lo es, es la mía – Se puso al frente de su hermano pero sin soltar el abrazo que impedía que él se fuera tan iracundo – Yo fui quien nunca entendió, era normal que Isabella se enfureciera conmigo, yo…. Ella tenía razón, soy un tonto – Agacho la cabeza y poso su frente contra el pecho de su hermano, ¿Cómo pudo estar tan ciego? Ahora era cuando se daba cuenta de todo, las insinuaciones, las veces que ella quería tener una cita con él, ella siempre estuvo aquí todos los días, no solo por querer ayudarles, sino por él, jamás se había sentido tan torpe, estaba delante de él y… termino lastimando el corazón de su mejor amiga.  
>-No lo eres, ella jamás tuvo el valor de decirte sus sentimientos – Consoló al menor devolviéndole el abrazo y acariciándole la espalda, de un día increíble, había pasado a una tarde desastrosa pero…. Esto aun no acababa – Hermano, tenemos que decirle también a nuestros padres – Los dos habían acordado no mantener su relación en secreto, les dirían a las personas más cercanas a ellos sobre lo suyo y eso incluía a sus padres.<br>- Lo sé… supongo que tenemos que ir – Con lo que paso con Isabella, ahora Phineas se siente triste y preocupado, no se sentía listo para hablar con sus padres y Ferb pareció entenderlo, ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, una de las manos de Ferb fue acariciando la espalda y la nuca de Phineas para tranquilizarlo, los dos estuvieron en su habitación hasta que Phineas estuviera más tranquilo, la hora de la cena se aproximaba y pensaron en decirles a sus padres antes de comer.  
>Bajaron por las escaleras tomados de las manos, Phineas se notaba algo nervioso por esto, algo de su confianza se había ido por la mala reacción de Isabella pero su hermanastro le daba ánimos, el peli verde también estaba algo nervioso pero no podían tener su relación en secreto para siempre tarde o temprano se sabría la verdad aun que ellos no lo dijeran en esos momentos, o lo decían ahora o esperaban que sus padres lo descubrieran por si solos pero eso sería peor aún, no había alternativa.<br>Caminaron hacia la cocina, allí estaba su madre parada al frente del horno esperando que la comida que estaba dentro estuviera lista, a su lado estaba el padre de los chicos, estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la mesa, estaba ocupado con un crucigrama, Ferb tosió un poco para llamar la atención de sus padres.  
>-Hola niños, que bueno que están aquí, estaba a punto de llamarlos para decirles que la cena esta casi lista – Dice Linda Flynn sentándose al lado de su marido.<br>- Su hermana dijo que vendría a cenar con nosotros, ¿No es maravilloso niños? – Ahora era el padre quien hablaba, el tono de su voz alegre no tranquilizo mucho a los hermanos – ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto al notar el nerviosismo en los rostros de sus hijos, también estaba un poco extrañado por que ellos estaban tomados de la mano.  
>Ellos se acercaron más a la mesa, se dirigieron una rápida mirada y apretaron sus manos para darse coraje, esto no sería sencillo y tampoco tenían idea de cómo se lo tomarían sus padres pero dijeran lo que dijeran, ambos tenían que ser fuertes.<br>-Papa… mama… Ferb y yo tenemos algo importante que decirles – La voz de Phineas sonaba muy baja delatando su nerviosismo – Verán…. Es que…. Desde hace un tiempo… Nosotros nos dimos cuenta que nuestra… amistad había cambiado pero eso no quiere decir que ya no nos agradamos es solo… - Dio una pausa para pensar un poco – No sé cómo explicarlo… nosotros…  
>Ambos padres miraban confundido al menos de sus hijos, Phineas tartamudeaba mucho y no iba a ninguna parte, ellos no comprendían que ocurría pero en ese momento Ferb soltó la mano de su hermanastro para posarla en su hombro, fue como una manera silenciosa de decirle que se detuviera y funciono, Phineas guardo silencio.<br>El miro a los adultos por unos segundos, tomo un poco de aire y suspiro tranquilamente.  
>-Papa, mama…. Phineas y yo nos gustamos y queremos iniciar con una relación.<p> 


	19. Confucion e ira

Las calles de los suburbios de Danville estaban bien iluminadas, varios autos paseaban por las calles y por las aceras caminaban tranquilamente las personas, un auto de color rojo fue girando por la esquina, dentro de él habían un par de personas unos jóvenes universitarios, el conductor era un muchacho rubio, llevaba una camisa blanca y una chaqueta azul marino junto con unos pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color, a su lado iba su novia, una chica de cabello anaranjado, llevaba un vestido rojo, sin mangas y en su cintura se veía un cinturón blanco, en su cuello colgaba un collar con la letra C. Se cepillaba el cabello con rapidez, no quería llegar a su destino sin estar perfectamente arreglada.  
>-No puedo creer que vamos a llegar tan tarde – Se quejó la pelirroja sosteniendo su cabello con ambas manos para luego sujetarlo con un listón.<br>-Lo siento Candace, será mejor que les pida a Phineas y Ferb que revisen el auto, aun no entiendo que tiene de malo – Jeremy Johnson le hecho un vistazo al marcador de la gasolina.  
>-¿Para qué les pides eso? Hay un taller de mecánicos cerca de la universidad – Dijo La chica terminando de atarse el cabello.<br>-Lo sé pero quisiera que tus hermanos lo vieran personalmente, el talento en la maquinaria que tienen ellos es fantástico, estoy seguro que harán un gran trabajo con este viejo cacharro – Dijo esta última frase en un tono de broma, sin duda aquellos hermanos eran los mejores en su área, Jeremy estaba seguro que no había nadie en el mundo que igualara las habilidades de esos dos.  
>-Sí, supongo que harían un buen trabajo con el auto pero Ferb recién llego hoy, debe de estar cansado, no creo que pueda hacerlo – Argumento Candace mirando de perfil a su novio.<br>-Supongo que tienes razón, será mejor que se los pida la próxima vez – Dieron un último giro en la avenida y finalmente estaban en el viejo vecindario donde ellos solían vivir, Jeremy condujo el auto hasta estar justo al frente de la casa de Candace, las luces del segundo piso estaban apagadas pero las del primer piso no.  
>El par de jóvenes bajaron del auto y caminaron relajadamente por el camino de cemento que cruzaba el patio delantero, para ese momento, Perry estaba regresando a casa de una misión, teniendo nuevamente a uno de sus amos de vuelta en casa, Perry deseaba pasar el mayor tiempo de calidad con ellos, se esforzaba para acabar temprano con su trabajo para volver a casa pero ese día Doof lo mantuvo demasiado ocupado con sus nuevos inventos desastrosos.<br>-¡Oh! Ahí estas Perry – Exclamo la peli roja arrodillándose y tomando al animal entre sus brazos – Desde hace tiempo que no te veía, ¿Todavía te desapareces? Ya puedo oír a Phineas diciendo la misma frase de siempre – Candace sonreía con algo de nostalgia al pensar en los viejos tiempos cuando su hermano y hermanastro eran solo unos niños de 10 años de edad, los días de locuras que pasaban juntos, cada invento, cada juego, ahora ellos eran un par de adolescentes que recién se ven después de dos años – Vaya…  
>-¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto el chico curioso.<br>-No nada – Simplemente respondió con una sonrisa, mucho ha cambiado.  
>Tocaron el timbre un par de veces para avisar su llegada, esperaron casi un par de minutos cuando el señor Fletcher abrió la puerta, Candace y Jeremy saludaron al viejo hombre pero él se veía muy extraño, intento sonreírles a ambos pero su sonrisa termino siendo una mueca y llevó su vista a una esquina de la puerta, parecía muy preocupado y pensativo, los universitarios notaron eso enseguida, se miraron entre si un segundo notando también la confusión en la mirada del otro.<br>-¿Papa? ¿Estás bien? – Candace poso su mano en el hombro de su padre, su mente no tardó en preguntarse si había ocurrido algo malo para que su padrastro tuviera una expresión tan angustiada en su rostro.  
>El señor Fletcher dio un salto por el susto que le dio sentir la mano de su hijastra cuando estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, intentó mostrar una sonrisa tranquila pero falló miserablemente.<br>-Entren, tu madre está en la sala - Se hizo a un lado para dejarle el paso libre a la pareja, ellos entraron a la casa pero miraron todo el tiempo al señor Fletcher, él era un hombre normalmente feliz, tenía casi el alma de un niño pero ahora se veía como si hubiera pasado alguna desgracia o algo parecido.  
>Ambos caminaron hasta la sala, ahí se encontraron con Linda Flynn, estaba sentada en el sillón y se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos, se acariciaba con fuerza la frente con sus dedos como si estuviera sufriendo de un poderoso dolor de cabeza, suspiró profundamente antes de levantar la cabeza y ver a sus invitados.<br>-Hola…. Siéntanse por favor – El sonido de su voz fue dudoso, como si no tuviera idea de que palabras decir en estos momentos, ella lucía igual de preocupada y angustiada como Lawrence, si no que más. Pronto vino su esposo y se sentó a su lado en el sillón, mientras que Candace y Jeremy se sentaron en unas sillas que estaban cerca de la mesa que ubicaba en el centro de la habitación, todo se sumergió en un profundo silencio, los padres respiraban hondamente, sus miradas pensativas indicaban que buscaban las palabras correctas para iniciar una plática con los universitarios.  
>Unos minutos más tarde, Linda y Lawrence se rindieron, no tenían idea de cómo comunicarles a su hija y a su novio las recientes noticias.<br>-Papa…. Mama – Rompió finalmente el silencio Candace - ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Paso algo antes que llegáramos? – Al juzgar por las muecas de los adultos delante de ella, dio en el clavo - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ocurrió algún accidente? – Pregunto en un tono de preocupación pero pronto ese sentimiento se fue cuando su madre negó con la cabeza lentamente – Entonces… ¿Pasó algo con Phineas y Ferb? ¿Acaso se pelearon de nuevo? – El recuerdo de esa noche cuando sus hermanos tuvieron su primera riña le llego a la mente, esa fue una de las peores noches que podía recordar, jamás imaginó ver a esos chicos gritarse, ni siquiera levantarse la voz, pensar que eso volvió a pasar le rompía el corazón.  
>El señor Fletcher se rasco detrás del cuello y su esposa volvió a suspirar, las expresiones de sus rostros no habían cambiado mucho cuando Candace tocó este tema de sus hermanos, fruncieron un poco más el ceño y la mueca de sus labios se hizo más notoria pero nada más, se voltearon a verse, en esa corta sesión de miradas pareciera como si estuvieran poniéndose de acuerdo en contarles a su hija que ocurrió no hace mucho.<br>-No… le ocurrió nada a tus hermanos… - Explico su madre – Verán, hace como una hora más o menos, Phineas y Ferb vinieron a nosotros para…. – Dio una pausa y se mordió el labio inferior, respiro un poco más apresurado por su nariz, se negó a ver directamente a los ojos de su hija o de su pareja. Como no parecía querer seguir hablando, Lawrence siguió por ella.  
>-Ellos nos contaron que… Desde hace un tiempo ellos han… tenido una clase de sentimientos, el uno por el otro – Candace y Jeremy miraron confundidos al hombre de cabello café, ¿Sentimientos el uno por el otro? Aunque el significado de esas palabras era obvio, las mentes de los jóvenes no pudieron procesar bien esta información por la confusión que sintió al instante que lo oyeron.<br>-¿Sentimientos? – Pregunto Jeremy Jonhson.  
>-Si… Al parecer ellos… ah – La voz del británico se hacía más suave, casi inaudible, tartamudeo por varios minutos antes de guardar silencio, su mente seguía en shock por la declaración de sus hijos, no estaba enojado pero si estaba confundido, preocupado, angustiado y un poco asustado, también un sentimiento de ansiedad estaba apareciendo en su corazón al no poder comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo entre su hijo biológico y su hijastro.<br>- ¿Papa? No entiendo, ¿Qué ocurrió con…?  
>-¡Ellos! – Casi grito Linda Flynn, ella también era un revoltijo de emociones como su esposo pero a diferencia de él, ella si estaba enojada y probablemente también asustada – Dijeron que sienten algo el uno por el otro, nos dijeron que se gustan – Se sujetó la frente con una mano, dejo caer todo su peso hacia atrás, dejando que todo su cuerpo descansara en el sofá, su cabeza empezó a sufrir algo de dolor.<br>Por su parte… Candace y Jeremy estaban más rígidos que un par de cadáveres, abrieron los ojos lo más que pudieron, los labios del rubio estaban semi abiertos pero la mandíbula de Candace cayó al suelo, un ligero tono rojizo apareció en las mejillas de los dos cuando estaban despertando del shock, Jeremy descanso su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, su expresión seguía demostrando una gran impresión pero poco a poco fue calmándose, por otra parte Candace…  
>-¡¿Es una broma?! ¡Eso no es posible! – Exclamo con fuerza, la expresión de Candace era atónita y llena de sorpresa, viendo ese rostro Jeremy pronto pensó que Candace estaba diciendo simplemente lo primero que se le venía al cerebro después de escuchar algo tan increíble.<br>-Al parecer si es posible hija, estuvimos discutiendo esto con tus hermanos por mucho tiempo – Dijo el Lawrence – Están diciendo la verdad… - Paso su mano por su frente varias veces, se esforzaba por comprender pero esto era demasiado irreal, al menos para este momento.  
>-Pe… Pero… no puede…. Esto es… - El cerebro de Candace no dio para más, se dejó caer en la silla, inclino su cabeza hacia atrás y la dejo colgando, sus ojos miraban hacia el vacío, esto era completamente imposible, aunque sabía que sus hermanos usualmente hacían cosas irracionales, ¡Esto definitivamente traspasaba los limites! ¿Qué los dos estaban enamorados? ¡¿Qué sus dos hermanos menores querían hacer una relación amorosa entre ellos?!<br>Gruño desde el fondo de su garganta.  
>En la segundo piso, todos los cuartos y el pasillo estaban sumidos en la oscuridad, en uno de sus cuartos, un par de adolescentes se abrazaban con fuerza, un chico pelirrojo lloraba sin parar, humedeció en gran medida la camisa de Ferb, el peli verde consolaba a su pareja acariciando su cabeza y espalda, susurrando palabras de afecto para lograr calmarlo. A los pies de la cama, en una almohada, se encontraba Perry el ornitorrinco, veía atentamente a sus dos amos entre toda esa oscuridad, él ya estaba enterado de los sentimientos de sus dueños pero él no se alarmo o se asustó como el resto de la familia, si, lo tomo desprevenido pero esa impresión pasó rápido, lo que deseaba Perry era que sus amos fueran felices y si ellos encontraron esa felicidad en el otro, entonces el los apoyaría.<br>-Tranquilo Phineas, todo saldrá bien – Susurro Ferb cerca del oído de su hermanastro.  
>-¿Cómo? Ya viste la reacción de mama y papa… - Mas lagrimas amenazaron por caer por las mejillas de Phineas, abrazo con más fuerza el cuerpo del mayor, enterró más su rostro en el pecho de su novio.<br>-Calma, ellos solo están conmocionados, una vez que se calmen, todo estará bien – Le hizo levantar la cabeza para poder verse a los ojos, Ferb le sonrió dulcemente al más joven – Vamos deja de llorar, te prometo que las cosas mejoraran – Paso sus manos por el rostro del pelirrojo para secar sus lágrimas, logró ver una pequeña y fugas sonrisa en los labios de su pareja antes de volver a esconder su rostro en su ropa.  
>El deseaba con todo el corazón y el alma que sus padres efectivamente solo estuvieran así por la impresión de saber de su relación y no por otra cosa, abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su hermano y siguió acariciando sus rojizos cabellos. Hace unos momentos él había escuchado un auto, dedujo con facilidad que su hermanastra y su pareja llegaron ya, lo más seguro es que sus padres les dirán acerca de la conversación que tuvieron hace un par de horas. Conocía a su hermana, de esto ella haría todo un drama, con Jeremy esperaba que las cosas fueran más tranquilas pero lo que ahora le preocupaba mas era lo que ocurriría mañana, con el mal carácter que están teniendo sus padres por esto….<br>Ambos se recostaron con cuidado en la cama, no deseaban soltar al otro, se miraron una vez más e intentaron sonreírse para alejar la angustia del otro, de pronto sintieron como Perry se acercaba a ellos, se puso en medio de ellos y se acurruco entre sus dos amos. Los chicos mantuvieron sus sonrisas en sus bocas, acariciaron a su ornitorrinco en su cabella y barbilla para después intentar dormir los tres juntos.  
>Eran como por las once de la mañana aunque dentro de un par de minutos iban a ser las doce, era la primera vez que Phineas y Ferb se despertaban tan tarde, no tenían deseos de levantarse de la cama pero se obligaron a sí mismos a hacerlo. Al terminar de cambiarse de ropa, salieron de su cuarto, caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, de allí, solo miraron hacia abajo, Phineas cargaba a Perry entre sus brazos, hizo más fuerte el apretón por los nervios y el miedo que le daba bajar, temía encontrarse con alguien de su familia allá abajo, después de lo acontecido ayer tenía miedo de verlos. Levantó la vista para ver los ojos azules de Ferb, al verlos, supo que Ferb también se sentía incómodo por ver a sus padres yo hermana.  
>-Vamos Phineas… no podremos evitarlos para siempre – El peli verde bajó un par de escalones antes de extender su mano hacia su novio. Su pareja dudó mucho antes de poder si quiera rosar su mano, Ferb no culpaba a Phineas por temer pero se tenían que enfrentar a sus progenitores tarde o temprano.<br>Sus pisadas sobre los escalones hacían un suave sonido que motivaba al nerviosismo de los chicos a seguir latente en sus corazones, se sujetaban firmemente de las manos y Phineas abrazaba con fuerza el pequeño cuerpo de su ornitorrinco, caminaron hasta la cocina, la suerte pareció sonreírles al no encontrarse a nadie allí. El pelirrojo suspiro profundamente al mismo tiempo que un agradable sentimiento de alivio le llegaba, los dos se sirvieron cereal para desayunar y le dieron también su comida a su mascota, tuvieron una pequeña platica mientras comían, no querían tocar el tema de la conversación que tenían que tener con sus atónitos padres, así que solo hablaban la ciencia, cálculos, planes, maquinas, herramientas nuevas, etc.  
>-Me muero para que sea ya verano, será como en los viejos tiempo, pasaremos todos los días con nuevas ideas – Dijo con autentico entusiasmo Phineas.<br>-También espero las vacaciones, extraño esos viejos días – Dijo con algo de nostalgia el peli verde.  
>-Supongo que ahora que terminaste con tus estudios en esa academia, tendrás mucho tiempo libre, ¿no?<br>-Sí, me gustaría relajarme un poco, esa academia realmente fue un reto – No había duda porque era una de las mejores escuelas de todo el reino unido, el ingenio de Ferb fue puesto a prueba en ese lugar, llego aprender cosas que uno solo llegaría a saber en las más importantes universidades, le costó mucho poder terminar a tiempo todas esas materias para volver a cada con su hermanastro.  
>-¿Cómo te va en la escuela Phineas?<br>-Bien, de hecho, hace un año, me adelantaron un grado – Tomo el tazón de su cereal y bebió toda la leche que quedaba.  
>-Felicidades, a este paso serás el estudiante más joven en graduarse en esa escuela – Dijo con un ligero toque de burla en su voz pero también sonaba orgulloso del logro de su hermano.<br>Phineas dejó su tazón en el lavaplatos al terminar de comer y poco después, Ferb hizo lo mismo, disfrutaron de ese momento de paz que la vida les daba, la felicidad que sentían los llevo a compartir un suave abrazo y un dulce beso.  
>Desde el piso Perry veía a sus amos, se sonrojó un poco al ver a los dos adolescentes besarse pero también una sonrisa apareció en su pico, le tomaría algo de tiempo acostumbrarse a esto pero se sentía genuinamente alegre por Phineas y Ferb.<br>-¡PHINEAS Y FERB! – Una poderosa e inconfundible voz se escuchó desde el pasillo seguida por unos fuertes pasos que se acercaban. Del susto, los dos amantes se separaron del beso pero no del abrazo, miraron por la puerta de la cocina y pronto allí apareció Candase usando una pillaba purpura sin mangas en la parte superior y con pantalones largos, ella se les quedo mirando como niños que habían roto los platos de la alacena.  
>-Buenos días Candace – Saludó Ferb entrecerrando los ojos, su voz no tenía emoción alguna, sonaba tan calmada y serena como siempre había sido.<br>-¡Nada de buenos días! ¿Cómo es eso que son novios? ¿Desde cuándo tienen esa idea en la cabeza? Mama y Papa están más enojados que nunca, les va ir mal, mal, mal – Hablo tan rápido como pudo mientras se acercaba a sus dos hermanos, su sueño siempre fue que ellos dos se metieran en problemas, sueño que debió a verse cumplido después de lo que paso hace dos años en esos viajes a Inglaterra pero no fue así, ahora, por encima de todos los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en ella, estaba preocupada por su hermano menor y su hermanastro.  
>A pesar de no ser hermanos por sangre, la ley los pone como familia y a los ojos de muchas personas, una relación nacida entre los miembros de una familia estaba muy mal visto, era algo extraño pero la palabra correcta para describirlo sería "Nuevo" y las cosas nuevas, siempre asustan a los demás.<br>-Candace, por favor cálmate, no es tan malo – Intento tranquilizar a su hermana el chico de cabello rojo.  
>-¿Qué no es tan malo? Suenas igual que Stacy cuando la llame anoche – Se quejó la oji azul.<br>-¿Le hablaste de ella de nosotros? – Pregunto Ferb.  
>-Sí, pasé casi toda la noche charlando con ella, apenas y logre a dormir – Ella se acarició las sienes con dos de sus dedos, se veían unas pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus ojos, en efecto, no había dormido bien anoche.<br>- Candace… ¿Por qué te quedaste a dormir? ¿Y Jeremy? – Ahora preguntaba Phineas algo confundido.  
>-Era demasiado tarde y por eso me tuve que quedar a dormir pero Jeremy se tuvo que regresar a la universidad por que hoy tiene un examen importante que hacer y tenía que dormir temprano – Explico la joven chica de cabello largo, miró fijamente a sus hermanos, se dio cuenta que los brazos de Ferb estrecharon más a su pequeño hermano contra su cuerpo, parecía como si lo estuviera protegiendo de algo, como si de la nada ella empezara con el mismo discurso que su madre les dio ayer en la tarde.<br>Suspiro profundamente y se esforzó para no levantar la voz más de lo debido.  
>-Chicos, ¿Acaso saben lo que están haciendo? Iniciar una relación así nada más, ambos son chicos y además son demasiado jóvenes, ¿Acaso no han pensado que dirían o pensaran los demás?- Razonó con sus hermanos, ella le tomo mucho trabajo decir esto de forma calmada y tranquila – Tener una relación no es igual que construir uno de sus monstruosos aparatos que luego desaparece, esto no es uno de sus juegos, no es sencillo.<br>-Eso ya lo sabemos Candace – La interrumpió Phineas – Y nosotros hablamos en serio, nos queremos de verdad y no estamos tomando esta decisión a la ligera – Abrazó con más firmeza el cuerpo de su novio y acomodo su cabeza debajo de su barbilla – Y no importa que puedan pensar otras personas.  
>-Aun que les pueda parecer raro nuestros sentimientos y nuestra decisión, eso no importa – Afirmo Ferb mirando seriamente a su hermanastra – Nos mantuvimos separados por dos años Candace, todo lo que quisimos en estos años fue volver a estar juntos y ahora que lo estamos, no importa si alguien se queja sobre nosotros, no nos volveremos a separar.<br>Las palabras dichas por ambos hermanos eran dichas con seriedad, su voz no tartamudeaba o sonaba con dudas, todo lo contrario, era segura, firme, fuerte, como si sin importar quien se enfrentaría a ellos eso no les haría vacilar ante su decisión de estar juntos. Candace se quedó mirando a sus hermanos, sorprendida por la seguridad de sus palabras, era raro para ella ver a sus dos hermanos menores comportándose como adultos, no parecían temer ya, ¿Sera posible? ¿Qué en verdad ellos estén verdaderamente enamorados?  
>De pronto oyeron unos pasos pero estos se escuchaban desde el segundo piso, eran muy suaves y lentos. Los padres de los chicos ya se debieron de haber levantado, por el sonido tan débil que oían, los dos estaban muy cansados, no pudieron dormir tampoco a noche.<br>Los dos hermanos miraron al techo, sabiendo que cuando vieran a sus padres, volverían a discutir fieramente con ellos.  
>-Les sugiero que se vayan – Dijo Candace viendo a sus hermanos de reojo, ya sin esa mirada de antes – Sé que no conocen a mama cuando se molesta de verdad, así que en las mañanas, su paciencia no existe, si quieren hablar con ella, les recomiendo que sea después de su café – Les sonrió suavemente a la nueva pareja mientras les abría la puerta del patio.<br>Phineas y Ferb se vieron entre sí por unos instantes, analizaron rápidamente la situación y no tardaron en llegar a la misma conclusión, es verdad que jamás se habían enfrentado a la ira o el mal temperamento de su madre, cuando ella se enfada, no escucha a los demás y solo se desahoga gritando a todo pulmón con quien sea que fuera el responsable de su enfado.  
>-Gracias Candace – Los dos salieron corriendo hacia el patio y se dirigieron rápidamente a la puerta de la cerca, no se dieron cuenta pero justo detrás de ellos iba Perry corriendo tras ellos.<br>Aun no era tiempo de hacerles cara a sus padres pero lo tendrían que hacer pronto, ahora solo podían estar agradecidos por la pequeña ayuda que les dio su hermana. Lo que fuera que pasaría en el futuro con la confusión y enojo que sentían sus padres, sin importar eso, no volverían a separarse, lucharían por ello.


	20. Chismes

Gracias a su hermana mayor, Phineas y Ferb lograron escapar de la casa y librarse de una confrontación con sus padres.

Ambos, plenos adolecentes, estaban caminando por el vecindario, respiraban tranquilamente al estar alejados de su propia casa, sabían que tenían que volver pero preferían disfrutar el poder estar solos como ahora, poder olvidarse de sus padres y sus problemas y solo pensar en ellos.

Daban un paseo tranquilo, Ferb miraba a su alrededor, notando algunas casa nuevas y algunas personas que nunca había visto por el vecindario. Su novio le explicó que varias casas fueron construidas en el tiempo que Ferb estuvo fuera y algunas familias se fueron y otras se mudaron aquí.

-De lo que me pierdo. Varias cosas han cambiado – Mencionó el peli verde, asombrado como su propia calle había cambiado en este tiempo.

-No es lo único, tú también has cambiado mucho Ferb – Una sonrisa tierna se dibujó en el rostro de Phineas al decir estas palabras.

-¿Tú crees? – Miro de reojo a su compañero, sin creer mucho sus palabras, si era consciente de que había crecido en este par de años pero pensaba que su apariencia hubiera sufrido algún cambio radical.

En actitud era el mismo, su rostro tampoco había cambiado mucho pero a los ojos de Phineas, su amado hermanastro estaba en camino de convertirse en todo un hombre, ya ahora, Ferb se veía como todo un adolecente, era alto, atractivo, la ropa que estaba usando actualmente era unos pantalones azules, una chaqueta que estaba abierta, dejando ver su camisa blanca. Tenía todo el aspecto de un hombre joven aunque su pubertad apenas comenzaba.

Y para el pelirrojo, Ferb era un chico absolutamente guapo y seguramente cualquier muchacha que lo viera, pensaría lo mismo.

Hablaban tranquilamente sin percatarse de las personas a su alrededor y las innumerables miradas que estaban encima de ellos. Varios adultos que estaban o regando sus patios o barriendo el polvo de la acera los miraban entre impresionados e incrédulos, los jóvenes que también pasaban por allí, los miraban con diversión y otros más bien confundidos.

La joven pareja no se dio cuenta de estas cosas hasta después de una cuadra más cuando vieron a unas personas susurrando entre ellos y mirándolos de reojo.

-Ferb… ¿No sientes que algo raro está pasando?

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

Los dos miraban a las personas del otro lado de la calle, que a pesar que algunas tenían la delicadeza de disimular, las otras no tenían la vergüenza de ocultar sus risas y platicas.

Los dos hermanastros se sentían muy incomodos y extrañados por la extraña atención y comportamiento de todos los del barrio. Entre más caminaban, no parecía que ese extraño comportamiento en la gente disminuía, parecía como si todo el mundo se comportara así de pronto a entorno a ellos.

-Vaya, si no son más que la pareja del momento – Una dura voz masculina y rasposa sonó delante de ellos. Buford Van Stormm apareció arrastrando detrás de el a Baljeet – Creí que estarían encerrados en su casa el resto del año, admito su valor – Se burló el bravucón al mismo tiempo que empujaba a Baljeet hasta al frente y luego pasar su fuerte brazo por el cuello del moreno.

-Creo que debimos hacer eso mismo, todo el mundo está actuando de una forma muy inusual- Phineas se volteo a todas direcciones viendo como unas personas fingían naturalidad al percatarse de la mirada del pelirrojo.

-¿Y te extraña que se comporten? – Preguntó el grandulón.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó sin rodeos Ferb.

Esta vez fue Baljeet quien intentó explicar la situación a pesar que le costaba un poco hablar por el apretón de Buford.

-Es que ya todos saben lo de ustedes.

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamaron atónitos los hermanastros.

Pronto sus mentes le encontraron lógica a la conducta de todos los vecinos hacia ellos, esto era una cadena de chismes entre todos por la nueva noticia.

-Pero… ¿Cómo se enteraron? – Pregunto Phineas pasando una mano por su cabello.

-¿Qué tal si el culpable lo dice por sí mismo? ¡Ya sal de ahí tarado! – Grito con fuerza Buford hacia un arbusto detrás de los chicos. Los susodichos se voltearon a ver aquella planta, al principio pensaron que Buford estaba bromeando pero entonces, un chico de cabello anaranjado y de enormes gafas salió del arbusto de un solo salto.

-¡AH! – Phineas se asustó por el repentina aparición del chico, por instinto se abrazó de Ferb para buscar protección entre sus brazos.

-Hola chicos – Este muchacho llevaba unos pantalones cortos de color marrón griseado, una camisa celeste de manga larga con la imagen de las iniciales de Phineas y Ferb en el pecho y unos zapatos blancos.

-¡Irving! Eras tu… - Suspiro con más calma el pelirrojo al notar que era su amigo.

-Me sorprende que no habían notado a este loco siguiéndolos todo este tiempo – Dijo el bravucón rodando los ojos por lo despistados que fueron el par de hermanastros – A propósito, mejor sepárate de tu novio antes que el chismorreo continúe – Sugirió apuntando a las personas del otro lado de la calle que ahora charlaban con más ímpetu los unos con los otros al ver a los novios abrazados.

Al notarlo, Phineas se separó de su pareja con la cara casi enteramente sonrojada.

-Irving, ¿Tu sabias lo de Phineas y de mí? – Pregunto cautelosamente el peli verde.

-Así es, cuando me entere que finalmente ayer ibas a llegar, me quede hasta muy tarde en la fiesta para tomar más fotografías de mis héroes y fue cuando me entere que ustedes habían iniciado una relación – De uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón sacó una cámara negra y con una correa la colgó de su cuello – Y como el fan número uno de ustedes dos, era mi deber repostar esta increíble noticia a todo el mundo – Su voz desbordaba entusiasmo, tomo su cámara y sin más, comenzó a tomar docenas de fotografías de sus ídolos.

Los dos se notaban muy avergonzados por la explicación de Irving, ellos no querían que su relación se supiera tan de golpe, querían tomar las cosas calmadamente pero eso ya no era posible. Phineas desvió la mirada hacia un lado sin saber que decir, solo dejando que el chico de las gafas siguiera tomando fotos. Y su hermano, solo en respuesta, dio un largo y profundo suspiro resignado.

Buford y Baljeet se quedaron mirando esta escena solo unos segundos antes que el enorme chico soltara al hindú y fuera a tomar a la pareja por los cuellos de sus ropas y llevárselos lejos de su fanático.

Los aturdidos no reaccionaron a tiempo cuando fueron llevados a fuerza hacia donde fuera que los llevaba el gran chico de cabello castaño. Aunque preguntaron reiteradamente que estaba haciendo o a donde los llevaba, él no les dijo nada, solo se los llevo en silencio hasta llegar a su casa, al llegar allí, prácticamente los arrojó dentro como si fueran unos sacos.

-Al fin, ese tipo da más miedo que esa mocosa de Susi – Se quejó en voz alta, el recordar a la hermanita menor de Jeremy siempre le causaba un mal sabor de boca a Buford.

-Oye, ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí? – Cuestiono el británico.

-¿No es obvio? Para escapar de ese loco fanático y de esos metiches que no paran de hablar a sus espaldas, rayos, pareciera como si nadie hubiera visto a un par de chicos saliendo antes – Se fue hacia la cocina para buscar un refresco. Los demás lo siguieron y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa para descansar.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, pareciera que todo el mundo estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos pero al final, Baljeet decidió romper el silencio.

-Vaya día, eh – Intento romper la tensión que obviamente sus amigos sentían.

-Sí, no esperaba que tan solo un día después que nuestros padres lo supieran, toda la ciudad lo sabe también – Dejó salir una risa sin humor el joven británico, recargo su cabeza en su mano derecha y rodo los ojos hasta el techo.

-Bueno, vean el lado positivo, si antes ustedes eran reconocidos en toda la ciudad por sus locas cosas, ahora serán tan famosos como una estrella de rock o de cine.

-Jamás quisimos tanta atención Buford – Phineas dejo recargar su cabeza encima de la mesa, se sentía cansado por alguna razón.

-Pero siempre lo han tenido, en la escuela ustedes dos son los más populares, también en el barrio – Explico antes de beber todo el contenido de su lata de refresco.

-Sabes bien que nunca hemos hecho ninguno de nuestros inventos para llamar la atención, todo lo que hicimos fue solo por diversión.

-Da igual, lo que importa es que ustedes dos estarán en boca de todos por una larga temporada – Cuando acabó con su refresco, aplasto la lata contra su frente y la lanzo al bote de basura.

Baljeet le mando una mirada molesta a su viejo amigo por tener tan poca delicadeza con los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher, el hindú se volteo a ver a sus amigos, los pobres parecía que no podían estar un momento en calma, ni siquiera en la calle ahora.

-Oigan…. ¿Qué les parece si van a la ciudad?

-¿A la ciudad? – Pregunto Phineas un poco confundido.

-Claro, estoy seguro que allí no abran chismosos para molestarlos, pueden pasar un buen rato allá.

Phineas y Ferb se miraron por unos segundos, como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación sin pronunciar una sola palabra, solo se veían a los ojos, pronto unas sonrisas se dibujaron en sus rostros. Desde hace un tiempo demasiado largo desde su última cita, en verdad disfrutarían de al fin algo de paz.

-Gracias Baljeet pero como saldremos sin que todas esas personas estén viéndonos como si fuéramos algún tipo de show o algo así – Jeet se quedó pensando unos momentos, debe de haber algun camino que los llevase a la ciudad sin que todo el mundo estuviera hablando a sus espaldas cuando los vieran.

Hubo silencio unos momentos antes que fuera roto por un suspiro profundo de Buford.

-Andando tortolitos – Ordenó caminando hacia la puerta que llevaba a su patio. Los demás, aunque confundidos, siguieron al musculoso muchacho. En el patio, lo vieron empujando unas tablas de madera viejas de la cerca que estaban detrás de un árbol, espacio que había entre el árbol y la cerca era un poco angosto para Buford pero el ignoraba ese detalle.

-Atrás hay una calle casi completamente desabitada por lo vieja que es, pueden ir por allí y llegar fácilmente a la ciudad.

Los chicos sonrieron ampliamente, no dudaron ni un momento en pasar por ese pequeño hueco que Buford abrió para ellos, antes de irse les dieron las gracias a sus amigos y después salieron corriendo por la calle.

-Eso… fue muy amable de tu parte Buford- Se atrevió a decir Baljeet.

-Bien, con todo el drama que tienen en casa, merecen un segundo al menos para divertirse – Miraba la dirección que habían tomado la pareja, intentó ocultar su sonrisa de su compañero, aunque el romance le parecía desagradable, deseaba ver a esos dos felices, como siempre habían sido cuando eran niños –Ahora, ¿En que estábamos? – Volvió a pasar su brazo por el cuello del chico más pequeño, casi estrangulándolo y lo arrastro de vuelta a su casa.

Sería un bello día para Phineas y Ferb pero no para Baljeet.

Tardaron unos veinte minutos llegar a la ciudad, estaban un poco cansados por haber tenido que caminar todo el camino pero se les olvidó ese detalle pronto cuando llegaron a su destino. Era la primera vez que ellos estaban en la ciudad sin tener a sus padres o algún adulto con ellos.

Baljeet tenía razón, allí nadie estaba mirándolos de una forma rara o hablaba a escondidas de ellos, se mesclaron fácilmente en la multitud.

Los dos se sentían muy felices y relajados. Caminaron por una calle, viendo las diferentes tiendas que habían, algunos restaurantes, pequeños hoteles, entre muchas cosas más. Los dos se detenían de vez en cuando veían algo que les llamaba la atención.

-Oye Phineas, ¿Te gustaría comer algo?

-Pero no tenemos dinero.

-No realmente, tome algo de dinero que tenía ahorrado antes que saliéramos, así que, ¿Qué dices?

El pelirrojo se tomó un minuto para pensar, no tenía demasiada hambre pero la idea de comer solos en un restaurante le gustaba mucho.

-Está bien, adonde vamos.

-Recuerdo que había un café cerca de aquí, sino lo han cambiado de lugar, claro- Con todas las cosas que habían cambiado desde que se fue, no estaba seguro si ese lugar seguía abierto o no.

Se fueron caminando por una calle algo atestada de personas, los dos tuvieron que tomarse de las manos para evitar que toda esa multitud los separara por accidente, era algo difícil caminar con tan poco espacio que había por todas esas personas pero lograron llegar al supuesto café en una sola pieza.

Era un establecimiento bastante grande y tenía un aire muy elegante a pesar que no era demasiado costoso, había muchas personas pero también se notaban varias mesas desocupadas. Los adolescentes caminaron hasta la recepción donde se encontraba un mesero, estaba escribiendo algo en una libreta, se detuvo en su actividad cuando notó las presencias de los nuevos clientes.

-Buenos días caballeros.

-Buenos días, ¿Tiene una mesa para dos? – Pregunto el británico.

-Por supuesto joven, por aquí – Los guió hasta una mesa que estaba casi al centro del salón, esa mesa tenía un manto blanco y pulcro, en los bordes tenía unas figuras de muchas rosas, encima se encontraba un pequeño adorno de flores falsas y unas servilletas. Los chicos se sentaron y casi inmediatamente el mesero les dio unos menús.

-Volveré en unos momentos para tomar su orden – Se retiró a atender a otros clientes.

Los hermanos abrieron los menús. Ese café tenía mucha variedad, tenían todo tipo de pasteles, sándwiches y varias bebidas y claro, jugos, café y té.

No tardaron mucho en decidir lo que querían pero tuvieron que esperar a que el mesero volviera para pedir lo que querían. Se demoró bastante en regresar pero era comprensible, había mucha clientela.

-Perdonen la demora, ¿Qué desean?

-Bien, yo quisiera un sándwich y una bebida – Dijo el peli verde.

-Y yo un pastel de crema y un jugo de durazno.

-En seguida caballeros, volveré en unos minutos con su comida – Anotó todo lo que dijeron los adolescentes en su libreta y se retiró.

Ambos chicos se quedaron conversando un rato y apreciando el bello lugar donde se encontraban, a su alrededor habían no solo familias disfrutando de una comida, también varias parejas, incluso habían unas personas que estaban trabajando en sus computadoras portátiles mientras bebían un café.

Esperaron unos diez minutos por su comida. Le dieron las gracias al mesero cuando les sirvió y comenzaron a comer, era delicioso tanto como el sándwich como el pastel de crema, no era raro que tuvieran tantos clientes si tenían tan buena comida.

Pasaron un rato muy divertido allí, cuando acabaron y Ferb pagó la cuenta, los dos decidieron ir a un centro comercial que no estaba demasiado lejos de donde se encontraban.

Este era el centro comercial más grande de toda la ciudad, la pareja se pasó por un sin fin de pasillos para ver las numerosas tiendas, aquí vendían prácticamente cualquier cosa, muebles, ropa especial para deportes, artículos electro domésticos, como refrigeradores, lavadoras, secadoras, planchas, incluso vendían unos autos cerca del estacionamiento.

Caminaron cerca de una heladería y a su lado vieron una tienda de revistas, se detuvieron allí y leyeron un poco.

-Mira Ferb, esta revista de aquí, muestra las mejores construcciones del mundo – El mencionado se acercó más para leer la revista, distraídamente, puso su mano en el hombro de Phineas cuando estuvo a su lado.

Phineas se sonrojo un poco cuando la mano de su hermanastro lo toco pero pronto sonrió suavemente.

Ellos no se habían dado cuenta pero en la larga fila que había en la heladería, había un grupo de chicas que los habían reconocido, ellas se habían enterado de la relación de los hermanastros Flynn-Fletcher, igual que a todos los demás, ellas estaban sorprendidas, esa noticia era tan increíble que llegaron a no creerla pero el escenario que estaba delante de ellas, demostraba que esa noticia era verdad.

-Creo que era cierto, véanlos.

-Si…No pensé que ellos se enamorarían pero me equivoque.

-No se chicas, a mí me parecen muy felices juntos – Menciono una chica sonriendo tímidamente al ver a los muchachos de lejos.

-Bueno… En eso tienes razón, Phineas se ve realmente muy feliz pero….

-¿Qué pasa Gretchen? – Dijo una chica de coletas.

-Es que… ¿Qué haremos con Isabell…? – No pudo completar la frase porque sintió la presencia de alguien justo detrás de ella y fue justamente su ex líder del equipo de exploradoras. La chica tenía el cabello suelto, llevaba un vestido rosa sin mangas, solo tenía tirantes y una blusa de un tono morado muy claro, tenía unos tenis también de color rosa con una franja blanca cruzando por justo en medio.

Ella miraba fijamente a la dulce pareja que estaba completamente concentrada en su revista, poco a poco, sus ojos azules adquirieron una apariencia estremecedora y oscura, la mirada de la chica pronto fue la mescla perfecta entre los celos, odio y una profunda ira, que parecía crecer más al ver la felicidad en el rostro del chico que alguna vez fue toda su ilusión.

Estiro el brazo y con su mano, le arrebato el helado que una de sus amigas había comprado y sin más, lanzo ese postro con todas sus fuerzas a la cabeza de Phineas.

El aludido de pronto sufrió de un terrible temblor en todo su cuerpo cuando ese cono de helado le golpeo con fuerza en la cabeza, el cono callo a sus pies, su rojo cabello quedo todo pegajoso por el helado.

-¿Estas bien? – Pregunto angustiado el mayor.

-Si pero ¿Qué fue eso?

Sin que ellos lo notaran, gracias al alboroto que se causó por ese golpe con ese postre, ese grupo de chicas salieron corriendo de allí, llevándose consigo a Isabela que aún no apartaba la vista de ellos.

Phineas intento limpiarse el helado del cabello con unas servilletas que la heladería, aunque consiguió quitarse bastante del helado, su cabello acabo todo pegajoso.

-Tal vez… deberíamos volver a casa para que puedas limpiarte mejor.

-No te preocupes, solo es helado – Sonrió lo mejor que pudo para convencer a su novio. No quería que este momento con Ferb acabara tan rápidamente – Ven – Tomo la mano de Ferb y lo llevo a las escaleras eléctricas – Hay una película que me gustaría ver, la estrenaron hace poco, se ve divertida – Otra de las numerosas cosas que habían en ese centro comercial era que tenía un cine incorporado, se encontraba en el primer piso.

Compraron un boleto de entrada y mientras Phineas hacía fila, Ferb fue a comprar unas palomitas para los dos.

La película que iban a ver era una cómica, basado en una serie de televisión, se encontraban varios niños en la fila pero también algunos adolecentes que se notaban muy entusiasmados por ver la película.

Ya dentro de la sala, a Phineas se le olvido casi de inmediato su problema con el cabello, se distrajo mucho por la película. El y Ferb se rieron en varias ocasiones, había escuchado muy buenas opiniones de esta película y confirmo que eran ciertas, era muy graciosa.

Posó su cabeza en el hombro de Ferb, se encontraba muy cómodo con el habiente que se encontraba, lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

La película duro casi dos horas, dos horas que todos gozaron mucho, al salir de la sala, los hermanastros estuvieron hablando de lo divertido que fue la película hasta que oyeron un sonido raro.

-Oye Ferb, ¿Qué es eso?

-Me suena a… - Siguiendo su suposición, Ferb corrió hasta una ventana que había cerca de un asesor, lo que vio a fuera era exactamente lo que había imaginado.

Lluvia.

-Rayos – Exclamo Phineas al ver también por el vidrio -¿Qué hacemos? No tenemos sombrilla.

-No habrá remedio, tendremos que ir a casa caminando, se me acabo el dinero – Los dos suspiraron suavemente, su hogar no estaba muy cerca del centro comercial, así que terminarían completamente empapados.

Caminaron tranquilamente hacia la salida, se quedaron quietos unos momentos para ver la lluvia, no caía demasiado fuerte por suerte.

-Muy bien, aquí vamos- Dijo Ferb poniéndose en posición.

-1…. 2…3! –Los dos salieron corriendo lo más rápido que podían cuando Phineas dijo ese último número.

Los dos rápidamente estuvieron completamente mojados de los pies a la cabeza pero ellos comenzaron a reír, se estaban divirtiendo mucho con su carrera, sus veloces pisadas hacían que cada charco con el que se encontraban, salpicara hasta sus rodillas.

No tenían idea de cuánto les tomo llegar a casa pero no les importaba, el final de su carrera ocurrió cuando llegaron al patio de atrás, entraron a la casa por la puerta que daba a la cocina.

-Creo que fue empate – Dijo sonriendo Ferb, le faltaba un poco el aliento.

-Sí pero al menos la lluvia arreglo el problema de mi cabello – Gracias a toda esa agua, se le quito lo pegajoso a todo su pelo.

-Vaya, por un momento pensé que pasarían la noche afuera – Dijo una conocida voz a sus espaldas.

-Hola Candace – Saludo alegremente el menor de los tres.

La universitaria sonrió amablemente, desde hace tiempo que no veía una sonrisa tan luminosa en el rostro de su hermano menor.

-Sera mejor que vayan a cambiarse antes de que pesquen un resfriado.

-Es verdad pero…. Oye Candace, ellos…

-Tranquilo hermanito, papa está en su trabajo y mama fue a ver a la señora Garcia-Shapiro, estamos solos aquí – Explico la peli naranja.

Los hermanastros suspiraron aliviados de saber que ninguno de sus padres se encontraba en la casa.

Fueron directamente a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

-Oye Ferb… ¿Cuándo hablaremos con mama y papa? – Pregunto de la nada Phineas ya con su piyama puesto y sentado en el borde de su cama.

-No podremos evitar esa plática para siempre… Tenemos que hacerles entender que nosotros hablamos en serio y que no tienen que preocuparse tanto – Explico el mayor, llevaba solo sus pantalones del piyama.

-¿Entonces dices que…?

-La próxima vez que los veamos, hablaremos directamente con ellos, les haremos entrar en razón – La voz del británico sonaba determinada, no quería separarse nunca más de Phineas. Nadie, ni Isabella, ni sus padres, ni nadie se interpondrán.

Phineas se sintió más aliviado y seguro al oír el tono de voz de su hermanastro y sus palabras, se puso de pie y abrazo al mayor suavemente. Pronto sintió los brazos del otro alrededor de su cintura.

Todo saldría bien, sin importar el resultado, los dos permanecerán juntos.


	21. Ya se que vamos hacer hoy

Cuatro de la mañana, la propia luna había desaparecido del cielo, dejando solas a las estrellas. En estas horas de la noche, todas las personas de la ciudad, estaban durmiendo cómodamente en sus camas pero por supuesto que había unas pocas excepciones y una de ellas, se encontraba en la casa Flynn Fletcher. Phineas, Ferb y Candace dormían tranquilamente pero sus padres, no.

-Amor, deberían de descansar un poco – Insistió el padre de la familia.

Su esposa solo gruño un poco en respuesta, su cólera por saber que sus hijos estaban enamorados el uno con el otros, seguía vigente.

-Linda….

-No lo entiendo…. Sencillamente esto es imposible – Se agarró la frente con su mano derecha, no podía pensar en Phineas y Ferb como una pareja, la sola idea no cabía en su cabeza, no importa las veces que intentó al menos entenderlo.

El hombre castaño suspiró con pesadez, comprendía que su mujer estuviera enojada, descubrir que tus hijos se gustan, es una sorpresa muy grande para cualquier padre, a pesar que uno de ellos no sea genéticamente su hijo.

Para Lawrence, esto también era extraño pero no estaba enfadado, jamás podría estarlo con su hijo, lo quería mucho. Tampoco entendía sus sentimientos por su hermanastro pero no sentía la misma furia que Linda.

La ira y la confusión era todo lo que sentían los padres de los chicos individualmente.

-¿Por qué de pronto ellos hacen esto? Lo de los viajes a Inglaterra hace unos años y esto…. ¡Ellos no son así! – Le costó manejar el volumen de su voz para no gritar a todo pulmón. Golpeo el colchón de la cama unas cuantas veces para descargar su enojo.

-Linda, tranquila – Pasó un brazo por los hombros de su esposa, comprendo cómo te sientes pero no dejes que tu enojo crezca – Acarició suavemente el hombro de la mujer de cabello naranja –Hablaremos con ellos y aclararemos todo este asunto.

-¿Qué hay que aclarar Lawrence? ¡Ellos estuvieron escondiéndonos su noviazgo por quien sabe cuánto tiempo!

-Lo sé pero tenemos también que escucharlos a ellos, cuando hablaron con nosotros, solo hubieron gritos, ahora tenemos que tomar las cosas con calma y escucharnos mutuamente – Razono el señor Fletcher, esperaba que su esposa se tranquilizara un poco antes de ayudarla a recostarse en la cama.

Ella se volteo para acurrucarse cerca de su esposo, seguía molesta pero también estaba cansada.

Su esposo tenía razón, cuando los cuatro hablaron, no, solo se gritaron los unos a los otros, mañana tenían que tener una charla de verdad. Ella suspiró lo más hondo que pudo antes de intentar dormir junto con Lawrence.

El sol recién salió, apenas se había separado del horizonte cuando las personas de Danville comenzaron a levantarse de sus camas, ya había personas caminando por las aceras y otras conduciendo sus autos por las calles. También se veían algunos niños corriendo directamente hacia el parque a pasar un rato divirtiéndose con sus amigos.

Cerca de la biblioteca, había un par de chicos que estaban recién entrando a ese establecimiento, uno de ellos llevaba unos cuantos libros que iba a devolver mientras que su amigo, solamente lo acompañaba.

-Repíteme Jeet, porque no podemos ir a verlos – Refunfuño Buford esperando a su amigo cerca de la puerta mientras que el otro le daba los libros a una anciana que trabajaba allí.

-Ya te lo he dicho Buford, Phineas y Ferb tienen que hablar con sus padres y para eso, ellos tienen que estar solos, nosotros solo estaríamos molestando – Explicó caminando hacia el grandulón.

-Pero no creo que esos viejos vallan a escucharlos – El bravucón quedó al lado del moreno y ambos fueron caminando por un pasillo de la biblioteca – Seguro que solo van a gritar hasta quedarse afónicos antes de oír a los chicos.

-No hay que ver las cosas tan negativamente Buford, es cierto que los padres de Phineas y Ferb estaban enojados pero ellos no son esa clase de padres que dicen barbaridades solo por estar malhumorados – El chico indio se acercó a una escalera y subió por ella para alcanzar un libro de la repisa más alta.

-Tú se positivo, yo realista – Se quejó mirando al chico más pequeño subiendo por la escalera.

-Pero entonces dime Buford, ¿Qué cambiaría que nosotros fuéramos?

-Al menos podríamos impedir que los padres de esos dos los molieran a gritos.

-Hablas como si fueran a participar en un juego de football americano en vez de una junta familiar –Opinó Baljeet entrecerrando los ojos y viendo de reojo a su amigo. Tomó el libro que buscaba y bajó cuidadosamente las escaleras ahora que tenía el libro en sus manos – Mira, entiendo que estés preocupado por ellos pero no podemos ir a su casa, esto es algo entre familia, no podemos interferir en nada, solo podemos apoyar a los chicos – Razonó el moreno sabiamente.

Cuando estuvo a medio camino de las escaleras, se resbalo con el escalón, dio un grito sorpresivo cuando se dio cuenta que iba cayendo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza sabiendo que sufriría una dolorosa caída. Pero en lugar de eso sintió un par de brazos atrapándolo.

Abrió lentamente su ojo derecho para luego encontrarse con la cara de Buford.

-Ah… Gracias – Dijo tímidamente el chico de piel oscura.

-Me pregunto qué pasaría contigo si yo no estuviera aquí –De un movimiento rápido paso al más pequeño por debajo de su brazo y se lo llevo cargando como si llevara una maleta – Bien, sino podemos ir a ver que pasara, iremos a jugar football, tu idea me gustó – Dijo con cierto dejo de arrogancia mientras salían de la biblioteca.

-¡Buford! ¡Espera! No he pedido permiso para sacar este libro.

Los famosos hermanos, Phineas y Ferb ya estaban despiertos, se bañaron por separado y se vistieron, fueron a la cocina donde se encontraron a Candace y a Perry comiendo.

-Buenos días chicos, ¿Cómo están? – Pregunto amablemente la mayor de los tres.

-Estamos bien gracias… Ah, Candace.

-Dime Phineas.

-Hoy…. Pensamos en hablar con mamá y papá.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, Candace miraba preocupada a los chicos.

-¿Están seguros que están listos? – Preguntó un poco angustiada.

Los dos se miraron por un segundo, sonrieron con confianza y asintieron con la cabeza. Lo cierto es que se sentían un poco nerviosos de la conversación que pronto tendrían con ellos pero decidieron que sin importar que pasara u opinaran sus padres después de todo esto, ellos no se separarían de nuevo, se mantendrán juntos aun cuando eso enfurezca a sus padres.

Candace sonrío con la misma confianza, conocía bien a sus pequeños hermanos y sabía que ellos eran capaces de conseguir lo imposible, solo tenía la esperanza que lo volverían hacer en esta ocasión.

-Muy bien – Se levantó, abrazó al pelirrojo y al peli verde amorosamente – Suerte hermanitos, yo me tendré que regresar a la universidad esta tarde así que no podre apoyarlos pero en serio espero que las cosas salgan bien para ambos – Sintió los brazos de los dos abrazándola también, los tres sentían una paz que no habían tenido entre ellos en muchos años, antes de que Candace se obsesionara por atraparlos.

Perry miraba esa escena con una sonrisa en el rostro, extrañaba ver tanta harmonía entre los tres hermanos, también deseaba de todo corazón que las cosas salieran bien para sus dos amos, jamás los veía tan felices que cuando estaban juntos, estaba convencido que ellos auténticamente se querían y si sus padres no entendían o veían eso, entonces Perry estaría profundamente decepcionado de esos dos humanos.

Escuchó el sonido de su comunicador, otra misión con Doofenshmirtz obviamente, tomó el broche que sujetaba su reloj alrededor de su muñeca y lo desabrocho. Sin importarle que dijera el mayor monograma, tiró el reloj por encima de su hombro.

Él no era de la clase de seres que desertaban de su trabajo pero este día era demasiado importante como para ocuparse de las locuras de su némesis.

Cuando los tres se separaron, Candace dejo la habitación.

Phineas y Ferb se prepararon mentalmente para ese momento, no comieron nada esa mañana, tan ansiosos que se encontraban, no podían pensar en comida.

Fueron a la sala a esperar a sus padres, se sentaron en el sofá, uno al lado del otro. Phineas mantenía la mirada en el piso, trago un poco de saliva y apretó sus puños, sentía como el corazón quería abandonarlo. Ferb, notando el estado de su pareja, tomo su mano firmemente para tranquilizarlo y darle confianza.

El pelirrojo le regaló una tierna sonrisa pero en ese momento, escucharon unos pasos por el pasillo del segundo piso, ambos sabían que se trataba de sus padres, el agarre entre sus manos se hizo más fuerte.

Lawrence y Linda, estaban ya vestidos y se dirigían directamente a la sala, sabían bien que sus dos hijos varones estaban allí esperándolos, al llegar allí, tomaron asiento justo al frente de los hermanastros.

Los cuatro guardaron un silencio sepulcral, el ambiente estaba tan tenso, frio e incómodo que siquiera se podía respirar con tranquilidad. Todos tenían miedo, nervios, sus corazones se encogían con cada respiración dificultosa, sus estómagos también se retorcían, por un segundo ellos mismos creían que estaban enfermos.

Se miraban a los ojos, a pesar de su propia incomodidad, no apartaban la vista.

-Niños – Hablo la madre de Phineas – No les gritaremos pero lo que están haciendo es… - Intento buscar una palabra que no hiriera a sus hijos y que definiera bien esto.

-Por favor mama – Dijo Ferb interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – Queremos hablar nosotros antes, por favor.

Linda se acomodó un poco en su asunto antes de asentir con la cabeza y dejarles a sus dos hijos hablar.

-Primero que nada, no estamos enojados por la manera que reaccionaron cuando les dijimos la verdad –declaró el peli verde – No esperábamos que tomaran esto con calma, después de todo, cualquier padre se hubiera alterado, pero queremos también que entiendan que nosotros realmente nos queremos, al igual que ustedes dos.

Los dos adultos estuvieron un par de minutos callados, pensaron tranquilamente la pequeña explicación que dijo el mayor de los dos hermanastros. Linda quería hablar pero le cedió la palabra a Lawrence.

-Niños… -Calló por un segundo al dudar de sus propias palabras – Ustedes son como hermanos, sé que no sanguíneos pero ustedes siempre los vimos como si realmente lo fueran, son muy unidos, prácticamente desde que se conocieron se han llevado como los mejores amigos y… bien… ¿No creen que quizás estén confundiendo su hermandad por amor? – El sonido de su voz era suave y tenía cuidado con sus palabras, el señor Fletcher quería sin duda llevar las cosas con calma pero se notaba su temor a que las cosas volvieran a ponerse igual que en la primera charla que tuvieron.

- Papá, somos jóvenes, no tontos, Phineas y yo no confundiríamos nuestros sentimientos tan simplemente –Defendió Ferb.

-¿Y cómo lo saben? – Hablo Linda - ¿Cómo están tan seguros que no están confundiéndose? Ustedes dos son muy listos, eso lo sabemos muy bien, pero los sentimientos no es algo que se pueda analizar como una computadora, es algo mucho más complicado que eso.

-Pero mama, nosotros sabemos bien lo que sentimos – Dijo de pronto Phineas, inclinándose hacia adelante – Lo que sentimos no es para nada similar a lo que sentimos por un amigo o por alguien más de la familia, a mí me tomó mucho tiempo entenderlo pero ahora lo sé bien mamá, quiero a Ferb.

-¿Estas completamente seguro de eso? Pero ni siquiera has salido con otras personas, ¿Cómo sabes que esto es amor? – Dijo con algo de desesperación - ¿Por qué no intentas salir con otras personas? Quizás eso podría ayudar, ¿Qué hay de Isabella?

-¡Eso jamás! – Grito sin querer Ferb de la nada, provocando que los dos padres guardaran silencio.

Ninguno de los dos padres se atrevió a mover ni un dedo al ver la expresión de ira de Ferb. El peli verde, no había perdonado a Isabella por lo que le hizo a Phineas cuando fue hablar con ella, sabía que ella estaba celosa, el conocía bien lo que una persona podía llegar a hacer cuando era estimulada por ese sentimiento, pero dañar a su pareja, era algo que no podía perdonar con facilidad.

Phineas intentó calmar al mayor posando su mano en el hombre del joven británico y acariciarlo un poco, logró que su hermanastro lo viera a los ojos y le sonrió suavemente. Después de unos cuatro minutos, Ferb logro tranquilizarse y se relajó en el sofá.

-Perdonen – Se disculpó con sus padres.

-Mamá, yo jamás he visto a Isabella más que una de mis mejores amigas, no podría considerarla como mi novia nunca – Dijo sin querer hablar mal de la chica, solo deseaba explicar sus razones – Hace unos pocos días entendí que yo le gustaba a ella, admito que me sentí como un tonto al no darme cuenta de eso antes, ahora ella está enojada conmigo y no puedo culparla.

Sus padres tuvieron unas expresiones tristes y un poco perplejas, habían notado vagamente el distanciamiento entre el pelirrojo y la morena pero no pensaron que sería por algo tan grave.

-No sé cómo arreglar ese problema pero encontraré la forma que seamos amigos de nuevo, pero… - Miró a sus padres directamente a los ojos – No pienso ver a otra persona.

Nuevamente el silencio calló sobre la familia, Linda y Lawrence parecían pensar en todo lo que dijeron los chicos. Lo cual, le dio a Phineas y Ferb un pequeño rayo de esperanza. Pero pronto las expresiones de profunda duda aparecieron, con Linda, había un dejo leve de frustración al no sentirse segura con nada de lo que pasaba ahora. Comenzaba a durar de lo que pensaba en un inicio.

-Mamá, Papá… ¿Esto en verdad les parece tan extraño?– De pronto cuestionó Phineas a sus padres, los cuales levantaron la vista para fijarla en el más joven de la habitación - ¿Qué nosotros nos gustemos es tan raro?

Los padres se vieron entre sí por un segundo antes de volver a mirar a Phineas.

-Hijo, no es que pensemos que son raros, es solo que…

-Papá, ya les dijimos que aunque siempre nos vieron como hermanos, no lo somos, no hay ninguna línea sanguínea que nos una, por eso no deberían sentirse tan incomodos.

Es verdad que al verlos a ellos por tanto tiempo como auténticos hermanos, se les olvido que lo único que les unía era la ley de matrimonio de sus padres pero aparte de eso, no tenían parentesco de ninguna clase.

-¿O es porque somos chicos? – Pregunto algo triste Phineas.

-¡Claro que no hijo! No es por eso – Dijo un poco alterado el padre – Phineas, Ferb, no es que sea malo que ustedes se gusten, ni por ser hermanastros o por ser hombres.

-¿Entonces, es porque les asusta lo que podrían pensar de ustedes si la gente se entera que alguno de sus hijos tiene una relación? – Volvió a preguntar Phineas, casi igual de alterado que su padre.

-¡Tampoco!, niños, a mi jamás me importaría que pensaran las personas de nosotros, pero ¿Qué me dicen de ustedes? ¿Están seguros de estarán bien? No todo el mundo acepta las diferencias como ustedes – Dijo con total y clara preocupación por sus hijos, si las personas de pronto los vieran como si fueran bichos raros o si fueran como gérmenes y se apartaran de ellos, les rompería el corazón, sería demasiado doloroso.

En ese momento una sonrisa de compresión y ternura apareció en los labios de Ferb.

-Papá, entiendo bien que estés preocupado por eso, también sabemos que habrá personas que verán esto como lo más raro del mundo pero no importa eso, nos las manejaremos.

-Pero…

-No importa lo demás, nosotros somos felices y eso es todo lo que importa. Por eso no quiero que te preocupes por nosotros – Se paró del sofá y caminó hasta estar al frente de su padre que mantenía la cabeza agachada, puso su mano en el hombro izquierdo de su padre – Te prometo que todo va a estar bien, protegeré a Phineas de todo lo que pueda suceder y si sucede algo ten por seguro que vendremos por tu ayuda si la necesitamos.

En ese momento, el padre del chico de cabello verde, se puso de pie, pasó su mano por debajo de su ojo derecho para secar una lágrima furtiva, miró a su hijo y le dio una gran sonrisa.

-Has madurado mucho hijo, siempre me he sentido muy orgulloso de lo listo y responsable que eres – Ambos, padre e hijo sonrieron y de la nada, Lawrence abrazó a su hijo, acto que también hizo Ferb.

Linda miraba la escena con las cejas arqueadas, su esposo y a hijastro se venían auténticamente contentos y pacíficos, casi igual como es el ambiente después de una tormenta pero…

-Mamá.

La joven voz de su propio hijo llamo su atención, él estaba parado delante de ella, con una frágil sonrisa adornando su cara.

Linda llevó su mirada al suelo, no tenía la fuerza para ver a Phineas a los ojos.

-Lamento si te asusté o te preocupó mucho en estos últimos años mama, no quería alterarte así, solo quería estar cerca de Ferb – Esperó a ver si su madre decía algo pero al ver que solo mantuvo silencio, siguió hablando – Me dolía demasiado pensar que por esa academia en Inglaterra, Ferb y yo nos separaríamos, no solo por la distancia, sino que entre nosotros…. Cuando entendí que ese dolor era porque quería a Ferb, te confesare que nunca me sentí más feliz – Notó como Linda levantó muy ligeramente la cabeza – Como tú, detesto sentirme inseguro, por eso, cuando entendí mis propios sentimientos, sentí mucha paz y mi deseo de ver a mi hermano se hizo más fuerte.

Linda levantó finalmente la vista, muy cautelosamente para ver a su hijo.

-No hice nada de eso por querer lastimarte o asustarte, solo quería verlo… Pero no me puse a pensar en ti y papá… Perdóname mamá – Sus ojos se humedecieron un poco – Te prometo que no volveré a asustarlos de nuevo pero tampoco me apartare del lado de Ferb…. Sé que mi relación te irrita pero…

Fue acallado por un fuerte y potente abrazo de su madre, que se paró tan rápidamente de su silla que la tiró al suelo, abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su hijo, no pudo evitar que sus propios ojos comenzaran a llorar incontroladamente.

-Todo esto me aterra… Todo lo que hacían, las decisiones que de pronto tomaban, tenía tanto miedo que se hicieran daño pero… No me di cuenta que… - Sus palabras se ahogaban por sus sollozos – No quiero ser la culpable de su infelicidad, quiero que sean felices y se cuiden mutuamente y…. y…

Sin poder pronunciar más palabras, solo se dejó llorar en el hombro de Phineas. Su hijo, la consolaba acariciando suavemente si espalda.

Todo estuvo en calma por fin, no más miedo, no más inseguridad, no más confusión, todo ahora estaba en paz.

Afuera de la casa, Buford estaba sentado a la orilla de la calle, ahorcando a Baljeet con su ante brazo, estaba tan tenso que decidió deshacer un poco de su presión en su enclenque amigo. Habían estado allí sentados casi una hora entera, esperando que algo pasara, lo que fuera.

Cuando Baljeet no pensó que podría resistir la falta de aire, él y el bravucón se dieron cuenta que la puerta se estaba abriendo Y de la casa salían los reconocidos Phineas y Ferb.

Sin esperar, Buford se puso de pie y corrió, arrastrando consigo al indio.

-¡¿Y bien?! ¡¿Y bien?! –Grito cuando estuvo al frente de ellos.

-¿Y… bien? – Pregunto con dificultad Baljeet.

Los chicos solo les sonrieron ampliamente, se veían tan radiantes y felices, igual que cuando eran niños.

Entonces lo entendieron perfectamente.

-¡Sí! – Gritó Buford, alzando los brazos al aire en señal de victoria, soltando por consecuencia a su amigo, que también celebro la relación de sus amigos… en el suelo.

Candace sonrió desde su ventana, mientras veía a sus hermanos con sus amigos, podía marcharse con calma sabiendo que ellos estarían bien.

Por su parte, Phineas se volteo para ver a Ferb, el británico tenía su serenidad clásica pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Ferb, ya sé que vamos hacer hoy.


End file.
